Off Key
by EnsignRo
Summary: Peter's past catches up with him. Peter needs saving and Olivia is up to the task!Who is out to hurt the Fringe team? set between Greymatter and Jacksonville Peter/Walter hurt/whumpage, Olivia angst, OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Fringe fanfiction. I'll present you with the teaser...let me know if you like it and I'll keep going. _

-Fringe- **Off-key**

**1am**

Peter's head swung over to Walter who was visibly upset by his son's denial.

'But Peter, I don't understand…' his eyes were wide with questions. Walter was breathing shallow, his lids fluttering while he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Peter bit down hard on his lip tasting blood.

'Let the old man go, Summers. He is of no consequence.' Continued Peter calmly while avoiding eye contact with Walter. He silently prayed that for once his father would shut up while Peter did the talking.

The two goons flanking Summers moved towards Walter who had stopped just a few feet short of Peter. Peter's pupils dilated in alarm and he stepped forward.

'This is too public to have our conversation. Give me a place and time and I'll meet you there.'

Summers chuckled and shook his head.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk Peter, Peter…the time for niceties is over. Time to pay the piper…'

Summers nodded at the goon on his left.

'Take care of the old man' he ordered

Peter glimpsed the flash of metal in the man's right hand. Instinct made him twist around lunging towards the goon, yelling a warning.

'Walter, RUN!'

He had nearly reached the man when the weapon discharged and Walter crumbled to the ground a red stain forming on his shirt.

'No!' cried Peter in despair seeing his father's lifeless body on the wet ground of the car park.

'I said I'd come with you!' his eyes flashed anger at Summers 'you Bastard!' His fist shot up connecting hard with Summers' chin and the man staggered backwards.

Peter spun around just in time to duck a left hook from goon number one but unfortunately he moved into goon number two's path who hit him hard with the butt of his gun on the back the head.

Searing pain shot through Peter as he stumbled forward, desperately trying to fight off the darkness threatening to overcome him, his eyes fixed on his father a few yards away.

Peter didn't see the next blow coming and his body hit the pavement with a heavy thump.

_I always wonder what 'nefarious deeds' Peter got up to in all those years before he joined up with Walter and Olivia, so I thought I'd let my Muse take me into Peter's past._

_So, what do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, so I'll continue to weave some Fringe magic. I hope you enjoy..._

_(As I'm new to the Fringe Fandom I may make mistakes in some of the canon details-please feel free to correct if I err)_

_So, what had happened leading up to the confrontation between Peter and those thugs?_

**12am**

Peter stared in frustration at his phone. It had rung out for the third time and it was clear now that Walter had not returned home from the lab. A minute later Astrid confirmed his suspicion that Walter was engaged in a new experiment and could not be swayed to go home. Her voice dripped with fatigue and Peter reassured her that he was on his way. He turned the station wagon around, quite a nifty manoeuvre on the tight road and headed towards Harvard.

The evening with Agent Dunham had been pleasant. They had grabbed something to eat at the bar close to the FBI building after finishing up with the last case and relaxed over a bottle of Californian red. The events of the last months since she had returned from her brief visit with Bell had slowly brought them closer together. How close was something Peter preferred not to spend too much time dwelling on. Those particular emotions lay buried in the murky waters of Peter's past.

He had always been a loner as a kid more by choice preferring not to play the mind games of his peers when it came to friendships or romantic hook ups. Having a crazy scientist father committed to an asylum didn't help either. After he dropped out from High school he took what remained of his college fund and left to travel the world.

He shook his head, a faint smile forming while he recalled those wild and careless months travelling through Europe. He revelled in the easy come easy go friendships at the youth hostels. The origins of his restless life had its basis there.

As an adult he took physical release when it was on offer but any relationship lasted days to weeks only in keeping with his itinerant lifestyle. He never felt secure enough to lower his guard and let someone see the real Peter. Heck, he didn't even know who the real Peter was although of recent he felt that Olivia might. Little escaped those beautiful green eyes.

Weary, he rubbed his hand over his face and stifled a yawn.

'Damn you, Walter ….why can't you be at home all tucked in?'

He swung the car into the car park several hundred feet from Walter's basement lab and parked next to Astrid's car. The cold night wind made him zip up his jacket and push his hands deep into his pockets before jogging towards the dark building ahead of him where only the faint light from the basement windows indicated someone still at work. His steps echoed on the linoleum as he quickly made his way down the lonely corridor, arriving at the stairwell where he took several stairs at once and landed with a soft thump at the bottom.

Not a moment too early as he was greeted by a loud explosion, a female cry, and a cacophony of a cow's frightened bellowing with Walter's agitated voice spewing forth some choice expletives. Peter raised an eyebrow at the tirade in German consisting of swear words even some he had not heard used that way before. He took a deep breath before pushing the doors open to the lab and stepping into the disaster zone.

Astrid was busy with the fire extinguisher laying foam over the burning counter top while Walter was now patting Gene's neck and calming her by singing an old Hungarian folk song.

Walter looked over to Peter and a smile formed on his face stopping his off key lullaby mid verse.

'Peter, just in time. You have to help me with this experiment. Maybe a pair of new eyes…'

Peter held up his hands waving them energetically to help clear the smoke.

"No, Walter!' he interrupted his father firmly 'It's quite enough for tonight. Let's help Astrid clean up and we will start again tomorrow.'

Astrid acknowledged Peter's arrival with visible relief etched on her face. She turned to walk over to the closet and get a bucket and mop with a large plastic bag for the rubbish.

Walter's disappointment was reflected in his face and before he could start an argument Peter provided a distraction.

'You know Walter, I have this hunger for hot cinnamon donuts that Diavallo's make. How about we drop by on the way home and get some?'

Diavallo's was a 24hrs coffee shop just off campus and besides making some of the best donuts in Boston it also had a cherry pie to die for.

Peter worked hard at keeping a straight face as his father took the bait hook and sinker. Without missing a beat Walter started to extol the virtues of the perfect donut, the ingredients for the batter and the need for the correct temperature of the oil before launching into a history lesson on the humble donut and how it came to have a hole in the middle.

By the time he had run out of information on donuts Peter and Astrid had removed most traces of the experiment gone wrong and were washing up at the hand basin.

'Thank you Astrid. I don't know what Walter would do without you. I call this duty above and beyond what the Bureau could ask of you!'

Astrid smiled sweetly and her brown eyes glowed with warmth.

'Well, Walter is Walter…you got to love him or else you would strangle him! Good night, Peter.' She turned to Walter and called out: 'Good Night Walter. I'll see you in the morning'

Walter absentmindedly waved to Astrid while scratching Gene behind her ears.

'We'll be right behind you!' added Peter

He watched Astrid walk up the stairs to the Lab entry and vanish through the doors before directing his attention back to his father.

'Right, Walter, go and grab your coat and let's head home' Peter instructed while switching off lights and checking all outlets had been turned off.

**_FRINGEFRINGEFRINGE_**

Stillness embraced father and son as they walked to the car. A light rain had started and the air was filled with the earthy smell of wet vegetation. Astrid's car had already left and her brake lights could be seen turning around the corner at the end of the street.

Walter was fussing with his coat and stopped in the middle of the quad. Impatiently Peter grabbed his father by the shoulders and nudged him towards the car.

'Don't worry about the belt, Walter. We are nearly at the car. I'll turn up the heater and you'll be warm as toast in no time.'

They reached the car and Peter opened the passenger door and settled Walter into the front seat before racing around to the driver's side. He helped Walter with the seat belt and then started up the car directing it out onto the road.

Neither Peter nor Walter had noticed the black SUV parked across the road. A few seconds after the Bishops drove off, the lights came on and the SUV pulled out following the station wagon.

They travelled the few minutes to the coffee shop in silence. It appeared the days events were catching up with Walter.

'If you're feeling too tired we can drive straight home, Walter' suggested Peter glancing across to his father.

'Oh, no son! I'm not too tired for donuts. I was just wondering if we have some vanilla ice-cream at home.'

'I'll grab some for you. Anything else while I'm at it?' Peter preferred to know now than after they arrived home that some vital ingredient to Walter's happiness was absent.

'I could use a few more of those ceramic multilayer capacitors. The last batch was cooked in my experiment.'

Peter had to chuckle at Walter's description of his failed experiment. 'Cooked, indeed' he thought but loud he answered:

'We'll stop off at the electronics mart tomorrow on the way to the Lab.'

He parked the car opposite the coffee shop and turned the engine off pocketing the key.

Peter reached out and stayed Walter's hand which had moved to release his seat belt.

'No, I'll quickly hop inside and get our donuts while you wait in the car.'

Peter knew that if he let Walter come inside they would never make it out again under an hour as he would insist on having a cup of coffee and his donuts right away.

Walter had taken a fancy to the busty blond waitress who worked the night shifts. She would indulge Walter's attempts at flirting with her. Peter remembered the first time she had waited on them, bending forward in her low cut blouse to fill their mugs with coffee flashing her creamy white breasts. Walter had stared at them for a few seconds and then launched into a discussion on female mammary glands. It might not have been so bad but for Walter's voice taking a lecturing tone and it carried easily through the coffee shop. Peter didn't think he or the other late night patrons of the coffee shop could deal with the 'two nipple' theory tonight.

Before Walter could protest Peter jumped out of the car.

'Don't move Walter. I'll be right back.' reassured Peter before slamming the door shut and with a last hand gesture affirmed his instruction for Walter to stay in the car. Glancing left and right he quickly crossed the road jogging towards the car park in front of the coffee shop only to notice the approach of three men on his right. They had climbed out of a black SUV parked a few feet away and were heading straight for him. Peter slowed his gait and threw a hesitant glance back at Walter in the car who appeared to be occupied with the radio. Peter's right hand searched for his phone only to remember that he had left it in the car with Walter and his lips tightened with frustration.

'Well, well…who have we got here?'

The voice made Peter stop in his tracks while his heart started to beat faster. Memories surged up from the murky depths and he had to fight down an urge to vomit. They had reached Peter blocking him from continuing the remaining 30 feet to the coffee shop. He briefly closed his eyes before regaining composure and emptying his face of any emotion he confronted the men.

The one who had addressed Peter was slim with short black hair and of medium height dressed in a dark suit. His body language telegraphed menace in spite of the forced smile plastered on his face. The two men flanking him had goons written all over them.

'Summers, fancy meeting you here! Out for some coffee and Donuts?' Peter kept his voice level.

'Cut the crap Bishop. You owe me two weeks of service on your contract plus some more for the inconvenience you put me through.'

'You got everything you paid for Summers. We are finished!' replied Peter refusing to be intimidated by the man and his goons.

18 months ago Peter had sold his soul to the devil barely escaping with his life. He had hoped Summers would give up the hunt for him by now but he was obviously wrong.

'Call it a renegotiation, Bishop. I have work for you.' Summers stepped up close to Peter

'Get into the SUV or Freddy will help you'

Freddy, the goon shifted his weight and turned his body towards the SUV with a fleeting gesture of invitation.

'Peter it's cold in the car. I prefer to come inside with you and wait' Walter's voice echoed across the road. He had left the car and was walking towards Peter.

'Damn Walter, why can't you do as you're told' thought Peter forcing himself to ignore his father.

'Who is that old guy, Bishop?'

'I'm a volunteer at my local church and I'm running him home after our weekly Bingo night. He is no one for you to be worried about. I'll come with you but let me drive the guy home first.'

'Oh Peter,' chuckled Summers 'volunteer at your local church, Bingo night-priceless!' Summers suddenly stopped laughing and his eyes screwed up tight as he dropped his voice to a threatening hiss.

'Get into the car, now!'

'Son, why don't we ask these gentlemen to come inside with us? It's terribly cold out here' Walter was stomping from one foot onto the other trying to keep warm waiting a few feet away.

Summers eyes widened with surprise.

'Your father…?'

'No, he calls every one son, it's just a habit. My father is long dead.' Peter explained shaking his head emphatically.

'Mh, looking at both of you I can detect a family resemblance Bishop!'

The man was like a dog with a bone.

'For the last time, he is not my father, Summers' claimed Peter with raised voice.

Walter let out a small cry of distress.

Peter's head swung over to Walter who was visibly upset by his son's denial.

'But Peter, I don't understand…' his eyes were wide with questions.

Walter was breathing shallow, his lids fluttering while he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He stood frozen his mind battling the images and sounds when a shot rang out and hit him in the chest.

_Well, hope you are still with me. Keep the reviews coming...Olivia is up next in the chapter 2am, cheers from DownUnder_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews and alerts!_

_I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story. Time for Olivia to enter the stage..._

**2am**

Olivia Dunham groaned out loud, staring at her bedroom ceiling and trying not to look at her alarm clock for the umpteenth time in the last hour. On arriving home she had run a hot bath with lavender essence and relaxed for 20minutes. Afterwards she had made herself a hot mug of milk, lowered the lights, put on a CD with easy listening music and stretched out on her bed praying for sleep to come.

No such luck and 45 minutes later she was back to counting sheep after flinging the woman's magazine with the article "Sleep tight-suggestions for a good night sleep by Dr. McCoy" with disgust in the corner.

The day had been eventful but satisfying because they had completed their assignment successfully. Rachel and Ella were out of town and eating dinner alone at home didn't appeal so she invited Peter to the local FBI hang out where they had a small meal together. Peter had ordered a bottle of red wine to accompany his spaghetti and Olivia had helped him finish it off. They had talked, laughed and at times just sat comfortably in silence together. And it felt good.

Olivia sighed and turned over, tugging the blanket up to cover her shoulders.

Thinking about Peter Bishop would not help her fall asleep quite on the contrary.

The Bishops and Olivia had been thrown together due to extraordinary circumstances and as unlikely a team they may appear, their individual strengths combined to a powerful force.

At times Olivia worried about Peter when she caught him in an unguarded moment and his mask slipped. There was something bothering him and she had found herself close to confronting him only held back by a concern that he may prefer to bolt than answer her truthfully.

She had noticed Peter softening towards Walter and the reconnection between father and son had been critical to the success of their unit. She accepted that Peter and his father were more to her than just colleagues. Peter had said that she mattered to him and she believed him because he mattered to her. It was quite simple and she refused to make it complicated. It was enough to know that he would be there at her side.

The ringing of her phone made Olivia sit bolt upright in her bed.

Phones ringing at this time of the night never boded well. She quickly reached for it and flicked it open.

'Dunham here'

'Sorry to wake you Agent Dunham. This is Sergeant Louis from Harvard University Police Department. We ran a vehicle registration search on a station wagon found in connection with a shooting. It's registered to a Peter Bishop. His name was red flagged with the request to notify the FBI. You are listed as contact.'

'Did I understand you correctly, Sergeant…in connection with a shooting?'

Olivia had vaulted out of the bed and was looking for her clothing while pressing the phone to her ear. Fear was pouring out of every pore of her body. She flung her wardrobe open and pulled out a freshly pressed blouse together with pair of dark work pants.

'The shooting victim, a man in his late 60's was found in vicinity of the car in question. There was no ID on him. A witness claims his name is Walter and that his son Peter was kidnapped by three men'

'Is the shooting victim alive?' asked Olivia while hopping on one leg, sliding her other leg into her work pants and afterwards repeating the process with the other leg. She wedged the phone between cheek and right shoulder as she fastened her zip.

'He's unconscious but alive, Agent. He has been taken to the Massachusetts General Hospital.'

'Give me the address of the shooting, Sergeant'

'Diavallo's on…'

'Thank you,' interrupted Olivia 'I know where it is. I'll be there in 15 minutes. The FBI crimes scene investigators will arrive shortly, so please cordon off the area.'

Olivia shut her phone and pressed her hands against her eyes which were stinging with tears. She took a deep breath and blinked the tears away.

Walter had been shot, but what had happened to Peter?

She speed dialed Peter's phone but it went to voice message. 'Damn!' she bit her bottom lip in frustration.

She dialed again. This time she rang the FBI.

'Agent Dunham here. I need you to locate Peter Bishop's phone. He works as a FBI consultant and his GPS locator is in his file. This is urgent. Ring me as soon as you have it'

Olivia slipped on her shoes, grabbed her jacket off the hook near the door and unlocked the front door. She was halfway down the stairs on the way to her car when her phone rang again.

'Dunham, Broyles here. I just got heads up on a shooting involving the Bishops!'

'Yes, Sir, just on my way. I would like to request an FBI CSI team to meet me at the shooting site and I was about to ring Agent Farnsworth to go to Mass General to check on Walter.'

'Agreed, I'll join you shortly.'

Olivia reached her car, unlocked it and slid into the seat. A few minutes later she was out on the road heading towards Diavallo's breaking Massachusetts speed laws on the way.

_**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**_

The phone had been a dead end. Olivia retrieved it from Peter's car and pocketed it.

She smiled when she saw her name on the number one spot of his speed dial. Her mirth turned into indignation though when she glimpsed the photo he had tagged to her name.

There would be a discussion on his return on souvenir shots of a particular agent peacefully sleeping in her car after a long night at work.

A policeman walked up to Olivia and forced her to direct her thoughts back to the matter at hand.

'Agent Dunham, the waitress is waiting inside for you'

'Yes, thank you. I'll be right there.'

She turned away from the car and headed into the coffee shop.

Olivia recognized the waitress by Peter's description from a few weeks ago. She had to admit that God had been generous bestowing the woman with a bust that made most men's jaw drop. That Walter would be intrigued by such a bountiful display of female mammary glands seemed only natural.

She approached the woman, smiling and slid onto the seat opposite the waitress after flashing her ID.

'Hallo Susan, my name is Olivia Dunham. I'm an agent for the FBI and the Bishops are friends of mine. Officer Louis tells me that you witnessed the shooting. Can you tell me about it, please?

'Sure,' Susan took a deep breath 'It wasn't very busy so I was behind the counter setting up the coffee machine when I heard the gun shot and looked out of the window. I recognized Peter –he and his dad come in here frequently- standing together with three men. Peter was yelling. I couldn't understand what it was about and then a fight broke out and they knocked him down. I saw two men pick him up and drag him to a black SUV. After they drove away Matthew, the cook and I went outside and that's when we found Walter on the ground, bleeding. It was horrible, blood all over his shirt and he was so pale. I rushed back to the shop to ring 911.'

'Did you manage to see the registration plate of the SUV?'

'No, I'm sorry Agent Dunham. It was dark and it happened so fast…' Susan shook her head regret reflected in her face. 'Do you know if Walter is alright?'

'I'm waiting to hear from the hospital any moment now. Do you think you could give us a description of the men?'

'No, I just saw their backs but you know the owner has two safety cameras installed to cover the car park and the entrance of the coffee shop since we had several incidences during the night. They record onto the hard drive of the office PC.'

'Thank you, Susan that is extremely helpful. Just stay here for a little while. I may have some more questions for you.' Olivia nodded and gave the helpful waitress a grateful smile.

She looked up to see Broyles coming in through the door.

'Agent Dunham…!' he beckoned her over.

'Yes, Sir?'

'The rain is not making this easy. The guys from CSI are not hopeful they'll find anything useful' A degree of frustration reverberated in the normally cool voice of her boss.

'I was just about to ring the coffee shop owner as it appears he may have footage of the attack. There are two security cameras outside. The Techs will need access to the computer in the owner's office.'

'That might be the break we need. I'll get one of the agents to fetch the owner from home. Hopefully the techs will have the footage analyzed within the hour'

With that he swung around and left the coffee shop barking orders at several junior agents on site.

Olivia let her gaze sweep over the few eyewitnesses. The agents were completing the statements and until the video footage was analyzed there was little more she could do.

She returned to the booth where the buxom waitress was waiting.

'Susan, thank you, that will be all for now. Here is my card. If you think of anything else, I don't care how trivial it may seem to you please give me a ring, okay.'

She laid down the card in front of the waitress, nodded and left the coffee shop.

Her next stop would be Mass General. Maybe Walter could give her some answers.

**TBC**

_Okay so the observant will have noted the titles...no this is not a '24' crossover although I think the idea to have everything happen in 24hrs is neat ;)_

_Please review because it means a lot to me...and encourages me to keep on writing. _

_Next chapter nearly finished so hopefully won't be too long til update...got to find out how Walter is, yes and then we will join Peter again who by now is feeling very sorry for himself I fear!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_First of all thank you to Jasper303 and Valkyrie for their lovely and supportive reviews...you're getting lucky girls. It was raining all day today and so I wrote 2 more chapters, but it will probably mean no update til next weekend as I work fulltime. _**

**_I hope you all keep enjoying this. I cannot believe that 3 weeks ago I didn't know about Fringe and now I am besotted with it. Thanks for the enforced TV hiatus that made me check out this show on DVD. Now I'll have to devide my passion between Fringe and Supernatural...what a life ;)_**

**3am**

When Agent Farnsworth arrived 30 minutes ago no one in the ER could tell her what condition Walter was in. She flashed her FBI ID at the clerk and then stood at the enquiry desk waiting patiently for someone to help her while watching the bustle of medical staff around her. Nurses and doctors all wearing scrubs rushing to and fro, patients passing her by on gurneys and a lonely police officer standing at the hospital entrance. It was a busy night and two more gun shot wounds had arrived only minutes ago.

Just as 'sweet' Astrid was contemplating channeling Agent Dunham and demand someone help her, the clerk looked up from her computer.

The woman advised her that the doctor and nurse who had worked on Walter in the ER had transferred him to the operating room 30 minutes ago and had stayed to assist with the surgery. She recommended the agent to go up to the first floor and wait outside of the operating wing for news.

Anxious Agent Farnsworth looked at her watch: 3am. Walter had been in surgery now for over an hour and still there had been no word. Restless she paced up and down the small waiting area staring at the door at the end of the corridor, willing that a doctor or nurse would finally emerge and give her some information.

Astrid wrinkled her nose. She hated the smell of hospitals.

She walked up to the desk and the nurse who could hear her coming looked up with a frown on her face. Astrid opened her mouth but the nurse impatiently preempted her.

'No, I haven't heard anything yet. Yes, they are still operating. Please sit down Agent and have a coffee. It has only been fifteen minutes since you last asked.'

The nurse busied herself with paperwork leaving Astrid to sigh under her breath. Maybe the nurse was right and a hot drink may sooth her nerves. She walked over to the dispensing machine and viewed the selection finally deciding on a hot chocolate. After feeding the coins into the machine there was a rumble and a hiss, the paper cup dropped down with a shot of hot liquid following soon after. She gingerly held on to the hot beverage and lifted it up to her nose inhaling the aroma.

It didn't smell too bad but after a first sip she grimaced and searched the waiting area for a rubbish bin.

She shook her head slightly and smiled. Walter had made hot chocolate a few weeks ago after an old German recipe handed down by his grandmother. She had spent a whole afternoon locating the correct chocolate and various fresh spices for Walter. Astrid had never paid much attention to food. She would eat out of necessity but working with Walter Bishop and his obsession with food had made her rethink her attitude. The hot chocolate had been heaven and she was now ruined for anything less than the real thing.

Astrid could feel her phone vibrate in her coat pocket and she held it up to her ear to hear a familiar breathy voice.

'Dunham here. I'm on my way now. Any news?'

Olivia was rushing to her car.

'Sorry, no news. Any sign of Peter yet?'

Astrid could hear in the background the sound of a car alarm being disarmed and a door being opened and shut.

'All we know is that he has been taken against his will but we may have a lead which Broyles is running down. See you in ten!' Olivia's last words were drowned out by her car engine starting up.

Astrid Farnsworth flipped her phone shut and nervously ran her hand through her curly hair. She felt so tired and her eyes were burning, tears blurring her vision.

'It will be alright' she whispered to herself. 'Walter is a tough cookie and Peter knows how to look after himself. Agent Dunham will not rest until she finds Peter. Yes, it will be alright' She straightened her shoulders and looked at her watch: 3.15am.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

The doctor pushed through the doors and walked down the corridor. Olivia and Astrid shot out of their chairs and rushed forward intercepting the tall figure in the green scrubs. A mask was loosely hanging around his neck and fatigue showed in the man's eyes.

Olivia flashed her FBI ID.

'Doctor, I'm Agent Dunham, this is Agent Farnsworth. How is Walter Bishop?'

Olivia's intense gaze betrayed her concern.

'Mr. Bishop is a lucky man, Agent. The bullet passed above his heart at a slight angle, mainly through muscle tissue and missing his subclavian artery by millimeters and exiting at the back. It did nick the subclavian vein though causing significant blood loss. We have repaired the vein and Mr. Bishop is now resting comfortably in recovery. He will remain there for the night and receive another blood transfusion. He should be able to transfer to his own room in the morning.'

'Can we see him? His son is still missing and he is our only witness'

The doctor shrugged.

"Yes, but he is asleep. It took an extraordinary amount of anaesthetic to put him to sleep for the operation and it will take hours for it to wash out. So, he won't be able to answer any of your questions for some time.'

Olivia winced realizing that Walter's dabbling in pharmaceuticals for recreational purposes was to blame for his tolerance of the anaesthetic drugs. His habit would delay questioning and she would loose valuable time, time Peter may not have.

'If there are no more questions, Agent…? I'm still needed in the OR.'

Olivia shook her head faintly.

'No thank you Doctor. Thank you for your time' a perfunctionary smile appeared on her face.

'If you follow me I'll show you to recovery' with those words he swung around and led the two agents to the operating wing entrance, punched in his code on the security pad and pushed the doors open.

'Just down to the right is recovery. The nurse at the desk will show you to Mr. Bishop.'

He nodded and took his leave vanishing down the hallway with great strides.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

'Mr. Bishop is in the end bay on your left. He hasn't woken up yet. I'll be down there in a few minutes to check on his IV, Agents'

The young nurse smiled at the two women before returning her attention to taking observations from the patient in front of her.

Olivia shivered. The bright fluorescent lights made her squint and her senses filled with the noises and smell of the hospital. She found herself flashing back to memories of her last hospital stay after returning back from the other side. Peter had been there waiting for her to wake up and comfort her in her distress.

'Peter…' she whispered softly to herself while her heart missed a beat.

Astrid threw a side glance at Olivia but the moment had come and passed. Olivia's face was mask like, only her dilated pupils indicated the degree of distress she was in.

They found Walter hooked up to a heart monitor with two IVs, one with the blood transfusion the other connected to a pump delivering pain medication at regular intervals.

Astrid walked up to the monitors and scanned the nursing chart. His heart was beating steady and slow at 54 beats. His blood pressure was low at a 100 over 50 but acceptable in the circumstances.

'He's stable Olivia. He's holding his own'

She turned and watched Olivia approach the bed with the pale and grey haired Walter looking so frail. Olivia bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

When she looked at Walter a mess of emotions would stir beneath the surface. She usually kept them in check but today was different.

Here was the man who had experimented on her as a little girl and although she hardly remembered details a dread mingled with helplessness would grip her when she thought of it.

Here was the man whose brilliant mind had created some unbelievable things in the name of science and at the same had let his genius be used for dark purposes.

Here was a man who had lost his way and hidden himself in madness.

Here was Peter's father.

She reached out and took hold of Walter's hand, wrapping her warm fingers around it and squeezing gently. He felt so cold. She reached over to pull the blanket further up when Walter suddenly opened his eyes, not seeing her and cried out.

'Peter!'

The despair in his voice made Olivia gasp audibly.

'Obviously Walter's liver metabolizes anesthetics faster than normal, too' she thought as she bent over him.

Walter turned his head and his eyes slowly focusing on the person beside him.

'Olive…' he breathed and a small smile appeared as he held Olivia's gaze.

'You have to find Peter. He is in danger' sadness filled Walter's face but there was clarity in his eyes that made Olivia hopeful.

'I'm doing everything I can, Walter. Do you know the men who took Peter? Do you remember what they were arguing about?' she urged softly

Walter took a moment trying to remember and closed his eyes. Olivia squeezed his hand again directing his attention back to her.

'I think he called the man …Summers….he wanted Peter to come with him, to do something for him…'his voice trailed off. 'I was scared. I didn't want Peter to go, Olive'

He opened his eyes again and looked around the room disorientated.

'Where am I? I have to go and find Peter' He tried to sit up when a stabbing pain made him cry out and slump back into his pillows.

Astrid stepped up to the bed.

'Hi Walter! Its Astrid here.' She bent over the bed and gently touched Walter's arm. He looked at her with confusion written over his face. 'You were shot and are in hospital. I'll stay with you while Agent Dunham looks for Peter, okay. You concentrate on getting better.'

Olivia was already on her phone updating Broyles.

'…yes. SUMMERS…no I haven't heard Peter mention him ever.'

She listened to Broyles short reply flashing a reassuring smile to Walter.

'Right, I'm heading out now'

She walked over to Astrid.

'Broyles has the video footage at FBI headquarters and the face recognition software is doing its magic. I'm heading there now. If Walter remembers anything else ring me'

'I remember something Olive, dear' and a big smile erupted on Walter's face 'We were going to get donuts, freshly baked cinnamon donuts. They have the best donuts at Diavallo's…Peter knows that!'

The brief moment of clarity had gone.

Olivia nodded at Walter and smiled for him even though her heart was aching.

'I'll be back in a little while Walter. Agent Farnsworth will stay with you'

She turned on her heel and rushed out, away from the sadness and fears clouding her judgment. She needed to be focused if she wanted to find Peter. Her instinct told her that time was of the essence.

'Peter, hear me. I'll find you. Just hold on. I'm coming' she whispered to herself as she raced down the corridor towards the exit.

**_Okay, so Walter is alright but what about poor Peter...?._**


	5. Chapter 5

**4am**

Peter's nostrils flared as the pungent smell of vomit hit him.

He rolled over hesitantly opening his eyes but shielding them immediately against the bright light of the table lamp, crying out in distress.

His head was pounding. Keeping his eyes firmly closed he gingerly ran his hand over his head, locating a tender swelling over his right temple and the stickiness on his fingers paired with the sourly sweet metallic smell of blood indicated a significant laceration, too.

Freddy the goon hadn't pulled his punches and Peter was fairly certain that he had a serious concussion if not worse.

Peter took deep breaths through his nose, forcing the air gently out through his mouth as nausea battered him.

'Not good' he thought 'not good…'

Dizziness took hold of him and he clenched his hands, grabbing a fistful of the pillow in a vain attempt to steady himself.

He felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness and as much as he would have welcomed the painless darkness he forced him self to stay awake.

He needed to figure out where he was and how long he had been out for. Panic surged when he thought of Walter bleeding on the ground and he prayed that he was alright.

Guilt followed the panic and Peter realized that it was his entire fault. He had known staying in one place was a mistake which made him and those near him a target. It had been his intent to help Agent Dunham find a cure for her colleague and lover and leave at the soonest convenience.

Well, it hadn't been convenient as he reminded himself as he was drawn in by the professional attitude of one of the strongest women he had ever met and the helpless vulnerability of his brilliant father, the origin for much of the problems they were facing. He also felt a degree of responsibility to help fix what his father had caused which in turn may make up for some of the things Peter had done in the past. The thought of Peter Bishop seeking absolution made him grimace.

The bed had stopped spinning and Peter opened his eyes gradually ignoring the lancing pain the light was causing. His eyes focused slowly and he found himself in a small room with little more than the bed he was lying on and the bedside table next to him. A thin cotton blanket had been pulled over him and he noticed that the front of his shirt was crusty with dried vomit and blood.

He licked his parched lips aching for some water. Peter pushed himself up onto his right arm and turned his head slowly to the bedside table. There stood a bottle of water next to the light and he smiled in relief, stretching his left arm out to grab it. The sudden movement brought on severe vertigo and he slumped forward heaving the last remnants of his stomach content on the floor beside him.

'Ah, just kill me now' he thought miserably while he lay there waiting for the thunder in his head to calm down to a roar. Minutes passed and Peter finally made a move for the water bottle, blindly reaching up and successfully taking hold of it. He stopped to catch his breath fighting down the rising bile before rolling back, clutching the bottle to his chest.

'So far so good' he thought squeezing his eyes open and twisting the seal off the lid. There was no way he would be able to sit up and drink, so he tilted the bottle hoping for the best. The water rushed out and hit his face but fortunately some got into his mouth and he it gulped down. He forced himself to stop; worried that too much too soon would just lead to another violent vomit. The minutes passed with Peter's laboured breathing the only noise in the room. His stomach had accepted the fluids and Peter sighed drifting in and out of consciousness.

'_Peter…!_' he startled awake, disorientated looking for the owner of the familiar voice.

'Olivia…?' he whispered confused, knowing it was impossible. He listened but all was quiet so he closed his eyes again.

'_Peter, I'm coming for you…' _

His lids fluttered open, his vision hazy but he thought he could make out Olivia standing at the bottom of his bed.

'_Hold on, Peter! Promise me!'_ her voice caressed him and made him feel safe. Her scent wrapped around him and he smiled.

He liked the way Agent Dunham smelled.

Last month Peter had tried to identify the name of her perfume so he could get it for her birthday. She wouldn't tell him and he had spent a whole afternoon smelling various scents at a leading department store. Rachel took mercy on him and revealed that her sister didn't use perfume; it was a combination of soap, shampoo and their laundry detergent. So he had made a gift basket filled with her brand of soap, shampoo and laundry detergent. Wisely he let Walter give it to her knowing that she would never hurt the old man's feelings by refusing a present. She welcomed the basket with a raised eyebrow wondering what on earth Walter was thinking and worried that her personal hygiene was in question. Olivia had mumbled thanks and walked out with the basket held at arms length while Peter managed to keep a straight face.

'_Peter stay with me...promise!' _whispered the voice in his ear.

'I promise, Olivia...' his voice broke with fatigue.

'Oh, great, I'm hallucinating…' He started to chuckle but stopped after a few seconds and winced in pain.

Pressure was building in his brain either due to the swelling from the trauma or worse because he was bleeding intracranially. If the latter was true he wouldn't be alive in the morning for Summers to enjoy his prize.

'I'm so screwed' he thought sorrow choking him.

'I'm sorry Walter…sorry Olivia' he mumbled as a lonely tear escaped and he was lost to oblivion.

**Oh, guys, I know...poor Peter!**

**Please leave reviews they do fire me up...and who knows I may get another chapter out before the weekend if my Muse is compliant. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, my Muse kept nagging...Thanks for the alerts, though didn't get many reviews :( **_

_**so hope you are still happy with the story. I'm working already on the next chapter, hopefully up by the weekend.**_

**5am**

Olivia flinched the first time she saw the recording. Walter had been shot without any hesitation and the second blow to Peter's head was outright vicious. These men would not hesitate to kill or maim to achieve their objective.

'Loop it for me and run it again' Olivia sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She handed the tech a USB to make a copy.

'Dunham!' Broyles came walking through the door into the Tech lab.' Update'

Olivia turned around in her chair to face her boss.

'Sir, we have pulled a decent facial shot of both men who shot Walter and assaulted Peter.

She pointed to the man on the right of the freeze frame shot.

'This man has been identified as a Freddy Zuchero, a known stand over man and 'gun for hire' who was last seen on the West Coast with a known Drug lord. There are several warrants out for his arrest mostly GBH and one manslaughter. The man on the left remains unidentified for now but I suspect we will find a similar CV for him. Our mystery man in the middle is most likely Mr. Summers but we have no good view of his face. He stays turned away from the cameras the whole time. I have been running his name through all the local and national law enforcement databases. No luck so far.'

'Any line on the SUV?' Broyles stared at the monitor where the Techs were running a special program to try and get a better resolution on the SUV's registration plates.

'Ah, another 30 minutes at least…' She threw a glance to the Technician at the desk across the room who nodded to confirm.

'I need to see you in my office now' He turned and walked out not waiting for Olivia to follow. His mood seemed sombre and she wondered what had happened to cause this.

The Tech handed her the USB as she headed out the door.

The moment she stepped into the office she got her answer. Broyles was sitting behind his desk, his face indicating major displeasure while two men in expensive dark suits stood waiting.

At her entrance into the room they turned to face her.

'This is Agent Dunham, Gentleman, who is leading the investigation into Peter Bishop's kidnapping and the attempt on Walter Bishop's life. Maybe you would care to inform her personally of your request.' Broyle's dark eyes sent Olivia a silent warning.

Olivia Dunham pulled herself up to her full height, thrust her chin out and inspected the two strangers in front of her. The one on the left was of medium built with sandy hair and inclined his head a fraction as greeting. He met her gaze openly, accepting her hostility with a ghost of a smile flashing over his face. The man closest to her though looked at her with hooded eyes and smirked. He cleared his voice and Olivia already knew she wouldn't like what he had to say.

'Agent Dunham, I have come to request that you desist in pursuing your main suspect in the Bishop kidnapping.'

'Excuse me and you are?' enquired Olivia with a raised eyebrow.

The man stared at her for a moment and then withdrew his ID from his inside jacket pocket and flashed it.

'John Smith, CIA. You are interfering with a current CIA operation. I have requested all video footage and any written or electronic files that you have on the case be surrendered to me.'

Olivia tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes.

'_John Smith_? Really? 'Olivia pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest before continuing:

'Who is Summers and what does he want with Peter Bishop?'

'It's classified, Agent Dunham. You do not have clearance.'

Olivia snorted.

'And you expect me to just drop it because you are CIA and it's _classified_?

She stepped up to Smith and her eyes narrowed.

'Peter Bishop is an integral member of my unit and I will not rest until I have him returned safely. I will share my findings with you but I _will not_ withdraw from this investigation.'

Smith ignored Olivia and addressed Broyles.

'You have your orders, Special Agent Broyles. I suggest you keep a leash on her.'

It took all of Olivia's will power not to hit the smug bastard but a faint head shake from Broyles kept her in check.

Smith sailed past her closely followed by the other man, who hesitated and then turned back to face Olivia.

'Agent Dunham, I understand your loyalties for a member of your team. I fear though in the case of Peter Bishop they are misplaced. Good Day'

The clipped British accent startled Olivia and she swung around to Boyles looking for answers who shrugged, before confirming:

'Yes, MI5'

Olivia approached Boyle's desk, slamming her hand down hard venting her frustration and stared at her boss.

'Sir, we cannot let them take this away from us. They have no jurisdiction.' She shook her head before continuing defiantly.

'I will not desert Peter and I do not care what 007 says!'

Broyles looked up at his agent; her eyes were blazing, her body tense, like a lioness in full roar and he felt sorry for anybody who would get in her way.

'Then Dunham, let the games begin.' He replied calmly as he reached out for his phone and dialed the switchboard.

'Broyles here. Put me through to Nina Sharp at Massive Dynamic. Tell her it is urgent!'

Olivia took a deep breath and forced the tension out with a long exhale.

Broyles spoke to Olivia while holding.

'Continue your investigations while I try to get some answers what the CIA and MI5 are up to and why us poking around has them rattled.' A smile played around his lips. 'Smith did only _request_ we refrain from pursuing this investigation and Summers. I assumed you made a copy of the files and the video recording, Dunham?'

She nodded.

'Good. Keep your head low!' and he dismissed her.

Olivia returned to her desk and uploaded the file and the recording of the shooting and abduction on to her computer. Something was bothering her so she kept watching the looped recording.

She decided to zoom in on Peter's face. 'Maybe a lip reader could give me an idea what Peter is saying' she thought when she suddenly saw it.

'What are you doing Peter…?' She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again replaying the segment of video. No, she had seen it correctly.

Early on during the confrontation, Peter looked up straight into the camera for few seconds before directing his gaze back to the men in front of him. She felt his eyes boring down into hers and shivered. He knew they would take him or worse and he was sending her a message.

'Oh God, I need a coffee' she whispered her heart beating rapidly with the rush of adrenalin.

She got up and walked over to the staff room and poured herself a cup of black coffee.

Olivia held onto the hot mug feeling the heat seep into her cold hands.

'Am I imagining this? Am I so tired, so desperate that I'm seeing something that isn't really there?' She took a cautious sip from the hot liquid.

Olivia turned around leaning against the counter starring off into the distance thinking about Peter. She fought down the panic and worry while running through her memories of Peter and the cases they had worked together. Behind the easy going façade was a brilliant mind, methodical and adaptable.

'If anything, nothing is ever random with Peter. He knew the camera was there. He knew that I would find the recording so what does he want me to see?'

She rushed back to her desk, coffee forgotten and reran the recording this time slowing it down and solely focusing on Peter. On the second run through she caught it.

She laughed out loud, relieved and amazed by his composure under pressure.

He was signing with his left hand. Peter Bishop was sending a message!

Olivia stood up in the middle of the office where several agents were working at their desks.

'Okay listen up! I need a sign language interpreter now.'

Several heads snapped up at her announcement and one agent stood up slowly.

'Agent Dunham, my training included sign language…'

'Great, come with me Muller I have some work for you.' Olivia waved and strode off down the corridor towards the Tech office with the Junior Agent rushing up behind her.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Fifteen minutes later Olivia reviewed Muller's notes. There was a grouping of numbers and letters, a configuration which indicated the SUV registration plate and Muller was already running it through the DMV database. Peter then signed the phrase 'Blue Angel', 'Walter' and finished with 'sorry'.

Olivia stared at the piece of paper drumming her fingers on the desk, silently mumbling 'Blue Angel' and 'Walter' over and over again.

'It doesn't make sense to me, so maybe the message isn't for me' she wondered and suddenly realized 'it's meant for Walter, the message is for Walter!'

She reached out for her phone and rang the hospital and had the switchboard connect her with recovery.

'Good Morning, Agent Dunham here. Can I please talk to Agent Farnsworth? She is sitting with Walter Bishop'

A minute later Astrid's soft voice greeted her.

'Agent Dunham, Walter is resting. The doctor just came by and he is happy for Walter to be transferred to his own room.'

'Listen, I need you to wake Walter and ask him about 'The Blue Angel'. Tell him Peter mentions it…'

'Just a minute. I'll take the phone with me'

Olivia could hear Astrid walking back to the cubicle and talking to Walter.

'Walter, I need you to wake up for me, please….yes, open your eyes….great. I have Agent Dunham on the phone. She wants to know what Peter may mean by 'The blue Angel'

'Oh, oh what a Goddess she was. I love her' Walter sounded excited.

'Walter, I don't understand. Who or what is 'the Blue Angel'? asked Agent Farnsworth again.

'But Astro, it's a film …the first film of Marlene Dietrich. A classic. Mh, what a woman!'

Walter started to hum a tune then started to sing in German.

'_Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuss auf Liebe eingestellt…'_

Olivia bites her bottom lip wondering out aloud.

'Okay Peter…what am I supposed to do with this information. Marlene Dietrich, a film…what are you trying to tell me?'

'Walter, Walter…' Astrid interrupted the old man 'Why would Peter mention this?'

'Peter! Oh where is Peter?' fear echoes in Walter's voice.

'Shhh Walter, it's okay.' Soothed Astrid 'Agent Dunham is looking for him. This is important. Tell me more about 'The Blue Angel'.

There is a moment of quiet before Walter spoke up again

'The Blue Angel is one of my favourite movies. Peter and I watch it together. I make popcorn and we sit together….he started to hum the song again and Olivia could hear Astrid sigh softly.

'Peter gave me the DVD for my birthday. Remind me the lend it to you… a classic'

'Thank you Walter that will be nice….Did you hear all of that Agent Dunham? Did it help?'

'I'm not sure yet what it all means. I'll be in touch'

Olivia hung up the phone and sat deep in thought. A voice startled her and she looked up to find Phillip Broyles standing next to her.

'Dunham, join me in the conference room. There has been a development!'

_**Well, the plot thickens...what does an old black white movie have to do with the abduction and why are CIA and MI5 (yes, I mean MI5 and not 6-yes I know James Bond is MI6 but just could let the chance of that reference slide...:)**_

**_No and it's not going to be a crossover to 'Spooks'-gosh do I love that intelligent show and the sexy MI5 agents, well I'd spill my guts for them anytime*sigh*_**

**_So leave comments please. I hope you don't think it's too slow, I mean can't have pure angst and whumpage all the time, got to have a plot, too!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you again for your great reviews esp. Valkyriegirl; it feels like you are holding my hand on my first outing into Fringe fandom and it is very much appreciated! And 'go girl' for getting the 'Blue Angel' reference._**

**_So here is the next installment and I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**6am**

Olivia walked into the conference room a few seconds behind Broyles. She raised an eyebrow in surprise as she found 007 sitting at the table with a file in front of him.

He rose up from his chair and held out his hand in greeting which she politely accepted.

'Agent Dunham, my name is Steven White and as you already know I work for MI.5.

I have brought you the information you seek on Summers.'

He pushed the file across the table to Olivia who took it but didn't open it.

'Too easy' she thought and her alarm bells went off as she scrutinized the agent. He was without a doubt good looking, in his early 30's and confidence radiated from him. His face was impassive though she noticed his light blue eyes which seemed to miss nothing. There was a small dimple on his chin with a faint scar running along his left jaw. 'There probably is an interesting story to that scar' she speculated.

'Why the sudden change of heart? Not classified anymore?' was finally her biting retort.

Broyles cleared his voice throwing a look of warning to Olivia as he sat down at the top of the table. She understood him clearly:'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!'

'No, but my boss got a phone call from an old friend…' he shrugged 'well you know how it goes'

Steven smiled nonchalant, folding his hands on the table and waited.

Olivia took a deep breath and sat down opposite her MI5 equivalent.

'Tell me what I need to know about Summers'

'Summers is of American & British parentage. Born 1961, street smart and inducted in his early 20's into one of the major crime families in London; well connected through out Europe. He has had quite a career as a ruthless criminal and Police have never been able to make any charge stick. He is an information broker; for the right price, he will get it. He has no loyalties. MI5 has had him under observation for sometime now. About 14 months ago highly sensitive security information was downloaded from a government site and traced to Summers who facilitated the delivery to a foreign buyer. We had an agent undercover for some weeks watching Summers and collecting information to convict him. Our Agent contacted us that she had the information about the buyer but was murdered before we could get it.'

'So, how does Peter Bishop fit into this?' asked Olivia her gaze not wavering from White's face.

'Our Agent was working with an inside man in Summers crew. We only knew him under the name Argyle, a codename our Agent had picked. He was the one who had access to the details we required. After the Agent's death he vanished and so did all the documents she had collected on Summers. Our whole case disappeared in front of us.'

The frustration was easily heard in White's voice.

'48 hours ago we intercepted a phone call to Summers office alerting us to the fact that he was flying over to Boston to pick up a man called Peter Bishop who he had finally located. The comments made in the conversation led us to believe that this was the man named 'Argyle' by our agent. He was an inside man who had run out on Summers two weeks short of his contract, exactly on the day our agent was killed.'

'You believe then that Peter may know something about the murder or maybe even where your agent's documents are?' concluded Olivia.

'Not quite, Agent Dunham. We believe Peter Bishop murdered our Agent and took the information for himself.'

Olivia's pupils dilated in alarm at the accusation against Peter but she forced herself to stay calm.

White grabbed the file and flung it open, quickly pulling out surveillance photos.

'We see a white 6'2" tall male entering our agent's house and two hours later leaving in a hurry. Our agent is found murdered 30 minutes later; time of death coincides with the time of Argyle's presence.'

The grainy photo showed a man in a light coloured trench coat and a dark coloured fedora hat exiting the house.

'That is not enough proof that Peter is Argyle and responsible for your Agent's death' Olivia shook her head in dismay. 'I think you are grasping…' her voice trailed off when White pushed a blow up of the man's face in front of her. The eyes were obscured by the broad rim of the hat, but the small scar on the right cheek was unmistakable.

'Oh my God…' Olivia caught her breath and reached out for the photo tracing her finger over the scar, her heart beating up a storm

'Yes, when I pulled a photo on Peter Bishop I noticed the scar. So, I'm certain Bishop is Argyle. This is the first solid lead we have had in months' White sat back and studied Olivia's reaction with his arctic blue eyes.

Olivia felt like a truck had hit her. Nausea bubbled up and she pressed her eyes shut briefly.

She knew Peter had been involved in shady dealings in his past, flirting with criminal activities but had never thought he had gotten involved up to his neck with the hard core criminal set. This may explain his quick turn around in Iraq when she threatened him with 'the file' she had on him.

'What did you find at the murder site?' Broyles waded into the conversation.

White swallowed hard before answering. He pulled several crime scene photos from the file and placed them in front of the two agents.

'Our agent had been tortured and then had her throat cut. She bled out on the floor of her living room.'

Olivia gasped at the brutality of the murder.

'Well, I can ensure you that Peter Bishop did not murder your agent. I have worked closely with him this last year and he is not capable of this.'

'Your faith in the man is admirable, Agent but no one knows what someone is capable of!' responded White coolly.

Broyles interjected before Olivia saw fit to hit the MI5 agent.

'You said that Argyle was helping your agent collect the information on Summers. So it appears Peter put himself at significant risk aiding your undercover agent. It doesn't make sense he would murder her. He had access to all the material and if that was his primary aim there would have been no reason to involve another person. When your agent lodged him as an informant what was her assessment of him?'

White hesitated a moment biting his bottom lip before answering the question. This was the first time the MI5 agent let his mask of confidence slip.

'She summed him up as highly intelligent, little boy lost who got himself into a difficult situation, desperate to get out but also showing the courage to take risks. Overall, she felt she could trust him.'

'Mh, sounds like your agent pegged Peter correctly. Who else would have had interest in the information your agent was gathering?' Broyles arched his eyebrow leading White to the conclusion he had already made.

'No,' he shook his head knowing where Broyles was going. 'Summers and his bodyguards were followed to the other side of London at the time in question.'

'And what about the other party, your buyer…?' pushed Broyles

White emptied his face of all emotion but his pupils dilated a fraction.

Olivia leaned forward intently looking at White. 'You don't believe Peter killed your Agent either, but you think he may be able to flush him out!'

They locked eyes fighting a silent battle of wills. Olivia spoke first.

'You think Peter may still have the information and so will the buyer. He is your bait for your big fish.'

White had paled slightly making the few tawny freckles on his face stand out and blinked.

'You better put your cards on the table because if Peter gets killed because of your cat and mouse games, I will gladly surrender my FBI pension to wring your neck!' Olivia hissed her hands gripping the table edge so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

A pin could have been heard drop after the blatant threat.

'I believe you Agent Dunham' White finally replied dryly 'and yes your assessment is correct.' A wry smile played around his lips. 'And yes, that is why I'm here giving you this information so you don't have to wring my neck.'

'So in the spirit of cooperation: Where is Mr. Smith?' remarked Olivia.

'He left to run some errands as he called it. He doesn't know I'm here and thinks I'm at my hotel freshening up.'

Olivia studied White for a minute. She wondered what the CIA's interest in Summers was and why it would aid a foreign agency in what consisted purely of an internal British security matter. There was something else going on that White wasn't divulging but as long as he would get her to Summers and with that to Peter, it could wait.

Olivia sat back in her chair the tension slowly seeping away.

'Can you get us the location of Summers?'

'The CIA has him under surveillance but I have not been privy to the location'

'…but you have a plan, correct' Olivia added with a knowing smile.

'I'm already working on it' replied White relaxing a fraction as he felt the mood in the room shift. He looked across to Broyles.

'Would I be able to get access to a computer?'

'Agent Dunham, please assist Mr. White'

Broyles stood up and moved towards the door.

'Keep me informed. You know where to find me'

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Olivia watched as White used the computer to access a British GPS tracking system. He logged on and input a string of numbers. A minute later the map of downtown Boston appeared with a small red dot blinking. White zoomed in.

'Currently Smith is in an office complex on Chestnut Street, Downtown Boston.'

Olivia grinned.

'You tagged the bastard, didn't you?'

White smiled back.

'I thought it might come in handy. I'll program the computer to upload his location every 5 minutes to your phone if you'll give me your cell number.'

Olivia grabbed the keyboard and punched in her numbers.

'You know, I think I recognize the address as the location of the official Boston CIA offices.'

'Well, I better be off and return to my hotel.' White pushed his chair back and stood up.

'I'll stay in touch Agent Dunham' He walked towards the door but before he could open it Olivia called out.

'Can I drop you back at your hotel..?'

Steven White looked at Olivia for a moment thinking about her peace offer then shaking his head with regret.

'As much as I would love to spend more time with a lovely woman such as you, Agent Dunham, I fear Smith has me under surveillance. Arriving in a FBI car back at my hotel may prompt some awkward questions.' He inclined his head briefly flashing her with a wide smile which reached his eyes and signaled to Olivia the truthfulness of his statement.

'Damn, the Brit is actually flirting with me!' though in spite of her outrage, a wisp of a smile played around Olivia's lips as she watched him walk down the corridor towards the elevator.

_**Aha, so naughty, naughty Peter got himself well and truly in the proverbial!**_

**_And can we really trust our suave MI5 agent?_**

_**Next installment we'll see Peter again and he is not doing well. Olivia will also get into trouble. Peter & Olivia whumpage coming soon...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_This has been one of the most difficult chapters for me and I cannot tell you how many rewrites and corrections its gone through. Probably being too ambitious! _**

**_Hope you enjoy the read. Keep the reviews coming especially as I am feeling a tad vulnerable at the moment ;)_**

**7am**

Peter woke up feeling cold. He opened his eyes to find the room bathed in early morning sunlight. His hand sought the thin cotton blanket and tugged it across his body. The movement caused only some minor nausea and he exhaled with relief.

Peter lay still listening. He could hear the steady hum of the morning traffic and people moving around outside of his room.

Panic surged in him. His father had been shot at least six or seven hours ago and he had been unconscious for most of the night.

The image of Olivia came into his mind and made him smile. She would be tearing up the town looking for him. He recalled her single mindedness when she was trying to find a cure for John. He knew she would find him but he wasn't sure anymore if it would be in time.

'I've got to get out of here.' He thought with apprehension 'Summers won't be planning to remain in Boston. He will have a jet standing by to fly back to England as soon as possible.'

His body protested as he rolled onto his side but Peter ignored it. With a deep breath he pushed himself up but the pain in his head made him gasp forcing him to lie down again.

Frustrated he clenched his teeth stifling a groan. His head was still aching and his vision remained blurry but he hoped that would improve soon. Defeated he closed his eyes again and let his thoughts drift.

He was surprised that they weren't already flying back. It meant that Summers had another reason for being in Boston besides picking up Peter for "another job" as he called it. Once you worked for Summers you belonged to him. There was no out and he had been kidding himself when he believed it possible. He was probably lucky to be alive and most likely had his unusual talents to thank for that; most importantly though, because Summers never found out about Sarah.

Peter's brows drew together with pain at the memory of Sarah. The image of her broken body still haunted him. It had not been his proudest moment and he could intellectualize what had happened but could find no comfort in it.

Leaving her after she had been tortured and bled to death on her own living room floor was the hardest thing he had ever done.

The memories surged and Peter didn't have the strength to hold them back, to lock them up in that dark corner of his brain where he had pushed them this last year.

The colours, sounds and smells of the day overwhelmed him and he was back in England: late autumn in London, moldy wet, smog, the colours of the leaves and the first cold icy winds requiring coats, scarves and gloves to come out from their summer resting place.

Her face was in front of him: An easy smile for the new employee on his first day. Her big blue eyes sparkling, full red lips and bright white teeth in a heart shaped face and Peter fell into the flirtatious banter he reserved for the cute girls.

The next memory bubbled up: she held his hand telling him it would be alright, concern beaming from her eyes and he believed her.

He relived the emotional roller coaster as she told him who she was and what she wanted him to do.

Like an idiot he had rushed into the job, desperate for money to pay off Big Eddy never checking his employer's credentials and realizing too late he had sold his soul to the devil.

Panic gripped him when he analyzed the work he was tasked to do. Espionage was something he read in books about and now he was cracking British engineering secrets for Summers.

Sarah threw him a lifeline and it took little convincing for Peter to grab it with both hands.

She would get the documents to stop Summers and Peter would be allowed to slip away.

Peter twitched his nose as the memory of the strong aroma of Earl Grey hit him. Sarah had made it for him that afternoon as he brought her the last documents. He was frightened because he had found out who was paying for the information but Sarah remained confident.

She handed him an envelop with his getaway documents and money and he could still hear her tinkling laugh in his ears as she reassured him that she would let no harm come to him. And she meant it.

Someone knocked at the door and alarmed, Sarah had shown Peter to a hidden panel in the kitchen wall covering an opening big enough to hide an adult.

'You stay here, no matter what you hear, promise me Peter!' Sarah's voice was adamant.

Peter shook his head disapproving of her request but she pushed him firmly into the niche.

'This is not your battle Peter. I will not get you killed on my watch. Stay!'

Peter's eyes must have told her that he wouldn't heed her order.

Regret flashed across her face and her right hand slipped into her pocket. Peter never saw the taser until the high voltage cursed through his body knocking him out.

She was dead when he came out from the hiding place; her big blue eyes staring into nothing, the light gone out of them forever. Horrified, he sank down to his knees beside her body and felt disgusted with himself. His hand brushed the blond strands of hair off her face and he gently shut her eyes. Time seemed to stand still for Peter but eventually self preservation kicked in and he finished what Sarah had begun. He ran.

The noise outside of his door increased and Peter could hear the voices of two men arguing.

Suddenly the door opened and Freddy walked through holding a cup of coffee and a brown paper bag. The smell of fresh coffee filled the room.

'Heh, Bishop. Wake up! I got you coffee and a muffin.' He placed the breakfast on the bed side table.

Peter hadn't moved because he wasn't sure he could with out becoming ill again. His eye lids fluttered and he tried to speak but all that escaped his mouth was an unintelligible mumble.

Freddy towered over the bed and impatiently grabbed Peter by the shoulder shaking him roughly.

'Get your lazy ass up. The Boss will be here soon! He's in a bad mood as it is.'

Peter's eyes flung open as an excruciating pain took hold of him and he cried out in pain like a wounded animal. He sucked in a deep breath fighting the darkness that rolled over him in waves.

A strange sensation took hold of Peter. The air felt thick in his lungs. He couldn't move his legs and arms. A cacophony of sounds were echoing in his ears and images rushed at him too fast for him to recognize. His senses were overwrought, struggling to process as all his neurons fired simultaneously and he surrendered.

Freddy watched as Peter Bishop's body arched, spasm running through it and his eyes rolled back until the whites were visible. The bed started to shake from the violent convulsions and Freddy stepped back in fear.

'Mike, get in here now' yelled Freddy in panic. Goon number two rushed in a few seconds later.

'Crap, you stupid moron, you hit him too hard last night.' Exclaimed Mike, on seeing Peter Bishop convulsing. 'My dog got hit by a car once and the same thing happened before it died. Vet said it was the head injury.'

The convulsions started to ebb. Peter's lips had turned blue and he was deathly pale. Suddenly the body was still and both men stared at Peter with anxiety.

'Is he dead?' Freddy's concern was not for Peter but for himself because he knew Summers would kill him if anything happened to Bishop.

Mike stepped closer and noticed faint chest movements.

'No, you got lucky. He is still alive.' Mike shook his head 'I'm glad it's not me who has to tell the boss you damaged his goods.'

'Oh shut up!' growled Freddy with more bravado than he actually felt.

Both men left the room closing the door behind them leaving Peter alone.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Olivia pulled up in front of the Bishop's residence.

Peter had shown her where he kept a spare key and today it came in handy. She walked to the large potted plant in the corner, lifted it slightly and ran her fingers under it till she felt the cold metal of the house key. A quick turn of the key and the door sprung open and Olivia stepped through into the hall way drawing the door shut behind her.

The house was quiet. On her visits to the house it was never peaceful. When Walter was home he was usually crashing around in the kitchen or playing his music on his old record player.

One of Peter's jackets was hanging next to the door and she stretched out her hand to touch it. She took a deep breath and turned to let her gaze run over the room in front of her.

'Okay Blue Angel…where are you?' she mumbled as she walked around, looking into cabinets and on the shelves. The TV and DVD player stood in the corner but a thorough check of the DVD library close to it didn't yield any success.

She worked her way through Walter's bedroom which was located downstairs. Again she couldn't find the DVD.

'Just great…' she murmured unhappily at her fruitless search. 'Have I got it wrong?' as doubts were creeping up.

Before she had left the FBI office, Astrid had asked her to pick up some fresh clothing for Walter, his slippers and bathrobe which she now gathered together and put them in a small bag she found under the stairs. Olivia also took his pillow and placed it with the bag in the hall way.

She hated the hospital pillows herself and figured having his own pillow may give Walter a feeling of familiarity. In new surroundings Walter often felt out of sorts and without Peter's presence to anchor him emotionally the pillow may soothe him.

Olivia stood at the bottom of the stairs and hesitated briefly before grabbing the hand rail and taking two steps at a time she arrived at the top.

She had never been upstairs as there had never been a reason. The bedroom on the right belonged to Peter and carefully pushed the door open. She lingered there for a moment then stepped inside. Peter must have been in a rush yesterday morning as the left door to his wardrobe stood ajar, a drawer in his dresser was pulled half open with several ties peaking out and a shirt lay crumpled on the floor. She picked up the shirt and hung it over the chair next to his bed.

Besides the bed, the wardrobe and chest of drawers the room was relatively empty. There weren't any personal items except for a photo of Walter, Astrid, Olivia and Gene from last Christmas in the lab perched on the chest of drawers. Olivia reached out and picked it up.

She smiled self consciously as she recalled the day. Walter had made a big pot of spiced hot red wine from a recipe handed down from his grandmother. He had played old records with German Christmas songs, his voice filled with emotion as he sang along in his baritone. Astrid had insisted on decorating the Lab with tinsel and other Christmas decorations. Even Gene didn't escape her ministrations and sported a Christmas lei made of flowers. The flowers eventually ended up in Gene's stomach much to Astrid's dismay. Thanks to the "Glühwein" though, they all ended up full of Christmas cheer.

Olivia found out the hard way that sweetening the red wine with liberal amounts of sugar potentates the alcohol content. She realized too late why Peter initially tried to stop her but then obviously began to enjoy the show. When she woke up the next morning cuddled up with Peter on the narrow sofa in Walter's office with her head thumping from the hang over she was too embarrassed to find out the details. She had quietly slipped out of Peter's embrace nearly falling on the floor in the process, searched for her shoes and coat and tip toed out before Peter or Walter who she found sleeping in the hay with Gene woke up.

Neither Bishop had said anything about the night that day or later, though Astrid had thrown her a few quizzical glances during the week.

She sat down on Peter's bed still holding the photo lost in thought. The mattress felt soft and inviting so she tossed off her shoes and lay down.

Peter's scent surrounded her. Olivia inhaled deeply and a pang of anxiety hit her. She missed him; she actually missed having Peter around. Why was it a surprise to her? The restless Peter Bishop had found respite within their unusual working relationship and for Olivia her life had been less lonely. Something stirred deep inside her which she refused to look at closely so she pushed the distracting thoughts aside. Before she knew it her eyelids fluttered shut and Olivia drifted off to sleep.

The noise of breaking glass startled Olivia awake and she sat up feeling disorientated for a few seconds before hopping off the bed and sliding on her shoes.

She removed her gun from her holster, switched the safety off and carefully walked out to the stairs peering over the side. She could hear someone rummaging around in the living room. Slowly she worked her way down the stairs listening for movement and praying that the intruder would not come out into the hallway the next few seconds.

Taking a deep breath she stepped around the corner and came face to face with Smith.

She trained her gun on him.

'What do you think you're doing here?'

Smith smiled apologetically, shrugged and held up his hands while stepping closer.

'I'm investigating, Agent Dunham. And what are you doing here? You know you are off the case!'

'Actually I'm here to pick up things for Walter' indicating briefly to the bag near the door.

In that split second of distraction Smith lunged forward, knocking the gun out of her hands and punched her in the face.

Stunned Olivia fell backwards, losing her balance and hitting the ground hard. Smith jumped on top of her, his full weight on her chest and wrapping his fingers around her throat. Olivia reared up against the crushing weight and her hands grabbed Smith's trying to pull them off her neck. She wheezed and coughed, struggling against him while her mind screamed silently in fear. Her vision started to cloud and she knew she had only seconds until she was unconscious. She struck out, blindly feeling for his eyes and digging her thumbs in as a last attempt to make him release her but darkness swept her up.

_**Okay it's not looking good for Peter or Olivia...hang tight, the next chapter will be up soon.**_

**_Heh and don't forget to review...even a brief like it ( or not) is appreciated. Cheers from DownUnder_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, guys thank you very much for all those lovely supportive reviews. I came home from work and found them all, which made me sit down after dinner and finish off this chapter.**

**Again not an easy one because I want to get Olivia 'right'-how she would react in the situation...so I re-wrote again (and then I worry I'm overthinking it, urghhhh) and now close to midnight got to wrestle it out of my hands and post it.**

**Hope you like it...**

**8am**

'Take it easy, Agent Dunham!' Olivia's eyes flew open as she recognized the clipped British vowels. She felt two strong arms around her waist and legs with her head resting up against a man's shoulder.

Steven White was carrying her across the room to the sofa where he lay her down and tucked a pillow behind her head concern reflected in his steely blue eyes.

She tried to talk but only a husky, breathy sound escaped from her mouth and she looked up in alarm at White who was standing next to the sofa.

'No, don't talk just yet. There is bruising around your windpipe. Here, I found some anti- inflammatory tablets in the Bishop's bathroom. It'll help with the pain and bruising.'

Olivia pushed herself up into a sitting position. He handed her a glass with a milky fluid which she eyed suspiciously.

'You can trust me. I just crushed the tablets to speed up the absorption and it'll be easier for you to swallow.'

Olivia looked at the glass in her hand and back to White. She couldn't read any deception in his face but then again he was a MI5 agent; deception was his profession.

He chuckled at her reluctance to accept the medicated drink.

'Listen, Olivia, if I wanted my wicked way with you then you would be tied up, unconscious or worse on the floor and not Smith.' He moved slightly to the side revealing the prostrate body of Smith nicely bundled up and sporting a bleeding nose.

'It would help if you did check your phone messages once in a while. Not only would you have known that Smith was heading this way, but Broyles tried to get hold of you, too when I alerted him to Smith's movements.'

Broyles must have rung while she was asleep on Peter's bed. She grimaced and then put the glass up to her lips and gulped the liquid down.

'Urghh, that's foul' she whispered.

White turned to the table adjacent to the sofa and reached for another glass.

'Here, chase it with a glass of water. That should get rid of the bitter taste.'

He watched as Olivia took a small sip tasting the water before drinking all of it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before running her fingers over her bruised neck and wincing under her breath. Her throat felt sore and talking was uncomfortable.

Olivia held out her left hand which White gallantly took and helping her up from the sofa.

'I guess I owe you…?' Olivia's right fist came up at lightening speed and connected with White's chin causing his head to snap back under the impact. Still holding her left hand, he rebalanced himself by pulling her close and lunged for her right arm before she could hit him again. He pressed her arms against the side of her body immobilizing them and looked down into her angry face.

'What the…'

'Damn you!' she hissed 'You told Smith about Peter. You used him as bait even after I warned you' She struggled to get White to release her wrists. Standing so close to each other, she could feel the heat of his body through her clothes.

White, his face just inches from Olivia's, barely flinched at the accusation.

'Yes. I had to know if Smith was involved. It was a calculated risk, Agent Dunham.' There was no hint of remorse in the cold reply.

'Since when did you suspect him? You looked pretty chummy when you were in Broyles office!'

'He blocked my every move to get closer to Summers, so I needed to know…'

'Let me go, now!' ordered Olivia in a low voice. She stopped struggling and waited.

After a few seconds White released her wrists and stepped back watching her closely through narrowed eyes. Olivia noted White's tense stance.

'Don't worry, I won't hit you again.'

It probably didn't happen often that he was caught by surprise like that.

'Damn that hurt' she thought rubbing the knuckles of her right hand. 'but it was worth it!'

'Your right hook isn't too bad for a girl' White stroked his chin where a bruise was starting to form.

Olivia ignored the quip and laid into the MI5 agent.

'Your _calculated risk_ as you call it could cost Peter's life. What if Summers finds out that Peter gave information to MI5? What gives you the right to put his life on the line?' Her voice broke from the strain and Olivia drew in a deep breath, her green eyes dark and menacing.

'Peter's a lucky man to have you on his side, Agent' a slow smile forming in admiration for the woman in front of him.

Olivia snorted and clenched her fist, stepping forward as she warned him:

'Don't you try to sweet talk me…!'

White held up his both hands in a mock sign of defeat

'Okay, I'm pretty sure Smith didn't contact Summers. He would have wanted to get proof first that Peter had the information on Summers and then barter with it' he reassured Olivia.

It took a minute for Olivia to calm down while thinking about White's explanation. Only time would tell if White's assessment of Smith was accurate.

'I'll pray you are correct, White.' She pointed to the unconscious form on the floor a few feet away. 'So what are we going to do with Smith here?'

'MI5 variation on good cop/bad cop' suggested White with a small wink.

White left her side and walked over to Smith to check on him.

'Alright, sleeping beauty! No time for snoozing, time to answer some questions!'

He dragged the CIA agent to a chair and heaved him onto it, tying his hands behind his back and his legs to the chair. White then went into the kitchen and came back with a small container of cold water and splashed it into Smith's face followed by a sharp slap with his open hand. It had the desired effect and Smith's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head.

'White, well who would have known? ' was the sarcastic remark as he leered at the MI5 agent

White slapped him again and Smith hissed.

'I thought we were buddies?'

White slapped him again, not too hard just enough to humiliate.

'We can do this all day!' jeered Smith only to receive another slap this time a touch sharper in the execution.

'So, are you sweet on Agent Dunham?'

The slap came with predictable precision otherwise White remained motionless and quiet.

'You know there will be hell to pay for this' threatened Smith.

White's flat hand connected again, and again and again.

Smith's voice became shaky; arrogance followed by anger had given way to confusion as White never asked a question.

Twenty minutes had gone by before Olivia cleared her voice which made White turn with an eyebrow arched.

'If I may?' Her voice was still husky but getting stronger. White stepped away from Smith.

Olivia approached him with an apologetic look on her face slowly walking around him and coming to a halt behind him. She bent down, her mouth close to his right ear.

'You'll have to forgive White; these British just haven't got any sense of humour.'

She frowned.

'I don't think he likes you, Smith! Ah, hell, I don't like you. You have your own agenda.'

She paused briefly as if contemplating something

'I wonder if the CIA knows what you are up to.'

A smile tugged at Olivia's mouth as she observed a nervous muscle twitch around Smith's left eye.

'Actually I don't care who you do work for.'

She straightened up and moved around to face him her green eyes locking with Smith's grey eyes.

'…. But I do care about Peter Bishop.'

She bent down, her face just inches away from Smith. He could feel her breath on his face. Olivia smiled as she continued:

'So, you can either tell me where he is or I'll just head out of here leaving you in the very capable hands of my colleague who would really, really like to know why an _American_ government agency is involved with a criminal peddling _British _secrets in the first place?'

Smith's pupils constricted and White began to grin. Smith's reaction confirmed to Olivia that she had hit the nail on the head. The CIA had been buying Summers information.

'I don't know what you are talking about' he denied but fear was in his eyes.

'Sure you do… Where do I find Bishop?'

She patted his cheek with fake affection. 'Play nice and I'll take you into FBI custody otherwise…' Olivia's voice trailed off and she shrugged throwing a glance over her shoulder to her MI5 counterpart.

White was standing back, his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Smith's decision. His eyes were filled with a cold and calculated anger. A great big White would have looked more inviting.

Smith capitulated.

'Summers is hiding out at a house close to the river about 30 minutes from here. I'll take you there.'

'No, you won't. You're going into FBI custody but before you will give us the address. Your days of freedom are coming to an end. You tried to kill an FBI agent, that's going to cost!'

Olivia turned to White. 'I'm phoning this in. Are you staying around?

'Wouldn't miss it for the world, Olivia!' replied the handsome Brit with a twinkle in his eye.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Two FBI agents had just arrived to transport Smith back to the office and Olivia watched them lead the discredited CIA agent down the stairs to a waiting car.

'…Yes, they are leaving now, Sir. White and I will head over to the address Smith gave us.'

'I'll meet you with a SWAT team there in about 30. Good work, Dunham'

Olivia shut her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She had already retrieved her gun and tidied up the living room and broken glass when White came looking for her.

'Your car or mine?'

'Mine. Here, I need to stow this bag in the back of the car.' She handed Walter's bag to White while grabbing the pillow herself and followed White to the door which he was holding open for her.

She stopped for a final look around and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

'What's wrong, Olivia?' White asked noting her mood.

She closed her eyes in dismay. 'Damn, he was beginning to read her like a book. I must be getting tired' she thought.

After a short internal argument she decided to trust him and replied:

'I came looking for a DVD "The Blue Angel". It has some significance for Peter but I cannot find it. I'm stumped.'

Steven White contemplated the information for a few seconds before putting the bag down on the floor, closing the door and asking:

'Are we talking about the film with Marlene Dietrich, 1930's Black/White?'

Olivia looked at him with surprise and nodded.

'Well, you do realize the film is based on the book called 'Professor Unrat' by the German author Heinrich Mann.'

Olivia's eyes widened and she called out, finally understanding.

'Oh my God, his grandfather's library! Why did I not think of it?'

She ran up the stairs closely followed by White.

'Peter's grandfather worked for the Americans and he smuggled out intelligence on the Nazis encoded in his books. Of course Peter would follow suit' she continued to explain while heading into the room on the left where Peter had told her he stored his grandfather's books which he had been able to trace and reacquire.

She opened the box and lifted out the books scanning their titles for the elusive one.

White joined her and they silently worked together for the next minutes until Olivia said:

'I've got it'

She carefully opened up the book and found a letter addressed to her and the "Blue Angel" DVD tucked in at the back. The writing was unmistakably Peter's on the envelope.

Satisfaction made Olivia smile briefly but there was a more urgent task at hand.

'Let's go or we will be late to the rendezvous point. This can wait for now.'

For a fraction of a second disappointment flitted over White's face which didn't escape Olivia.

She folded the letter and put it in her jacket pocket.

'Hold on Peter…I'm coming' she thought as she hurried down the stairs with White at her side grabbing Walter's things and pulling the door shut behind them.

_**Okay, so much for today...hope you liked Olivia in full flight,haha.**_

**_Now, will they get to Peter in time *wibble* ?_**

'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, you have been very quiet about my last chapter or are you all just holding your breathe...speeding up towards the final chapters**

**Enjoy!**

**9am**

The city was busy with the last rushing about of people getting to work and the first of the daily shoppers heading towards the malls. The blue sky promised a lovely day but Olivia didn't notice it as her thoughts were preoccupied with Peter. He had been gone for 8 hours now. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel fighting down the anxiety that was welling up.

The chatty morning DJ on the radio began to get on Olivia's nerves and she switched the radio off.

She squinted in the bright sunlight and opened the glove box to retrieve her sunglasses. After a few minutes of unsuccessful rummaging she slammed it shut.

White arched his eyebrow and seeing her use her hand to shade against the sun opened the glove box again and systematically removed all its contents finally locating the sunglasses and wordlessly handing them to her.

Olivia grunted a thank you while watching White from the corner of her eye replacing all the items. She bet he was profiling her already on the content of her glove box.

He was about to put the sleek lip gloss back when Olivia cleared her voice.

'Ah, I'll take that.' She held out her hand and pocketed it.

Rachel had bought the lip gloss in an attempt to get her sister to wear some make up. The gloss not only promised fuller lips and which woman could deny herself Angelina Jolie lips but Rachel emphasized the content of special oils would protect her lips from the sun light and in winter keep them soft and smooth.

Things had to have a practical application for Olivia and her sister was aware of this. Grudgingly Olivia accepted that she liked the feel of the silky smooth gloss and although she would never admit it to Rachel the pearly pink did compliment her complexion. Peter had noticed and commented on it when she wore it for the first time. The memory made her flush slightly and she ran her hand through her hair in attempt to mask her embarrassment.

White and Olivia rode together in silence as she weaved her way through the morning traffic to the other side of town. White was staring out of the window and she could feel the tension coming off him in waves.

'Spit it out, White!' she sighed

'The information Peter collected on Summers is on that DVD'

It wasn't a question more like a statement of a fact. She could feel the intense blue eyes resting on her face.

Olivia shrugged concentrating on the traffic.

'Maybe, I'm not sure.' was her laconic reply.

'I need that information, Olivia. An agent gave her life for it and if Peter managed to protect her work she didn't die for nothing'

There was something in White's voice that made Olivia wonder who this agent was in relation to White. She could swear she heard grief in his voice.

'We're nearly there' was the only answer she had for him.

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted the heavy silence in the car and Olivia looked over to White who was digging around in his jacket pocket.

He pulled out a cell phone and slid it open reading the text message. A low whistle escaped his lips.

'How far is it to Arlington Street, corner Newbury Street?'

'About five minutes depending on traffic. Turn off is right ahead…why?'

'Do it.' In spite of the urgency in White's voice, Olivia hesitated.

White held up the cell phone.

'This is Smith's phone and if I'm correct I just got a message from Summers to meet him at the corner of Arlington and Newbury.'

Olivia bit her bottom lip. The Agent in her knew she should take the turn off and the woman in her wanted to get to Peter and make sure he was okay.

'Listen, Olivia, if Summers gets away Peter will never be safe. This is our chance to shut Summers down once and for all!'

Olivia checked over her shoulder, flashed her indicator and pulled out from the inside lane over to the turn off. She reached forward and switched on her police lights minus the siren before increasing the speed of the vehicle.

Tension filled her body. The Agent had won.

'Call Broyles and let him know that we'll be running late.'

A few minutes later the car pulled up to the curb close to the Boston Common Gardens.

'Arlington is just up ahead' explained Olivia as she jumped from the car and secured the vehicle.

White was already at her side, watching the oncoming traffic before they both negotiated their way across the road into the park.

''We'll cut across here. It should bring us opposite Arlington and Newbury where we can wait and watch'

Olivia double timed it along the pathway, her eyes focused on the busy road up ahead.

Just as they arrived a yellow taxi cab pulled up and a man got out.

White pointed 'Summers!'

Olivia nodded as she saw the medium height, dark haired man and slowed down to keep an eye on him from across the road.

'Look, he is going into that little coffee shop'

Both Agents watched as Summers purchased a coffee and then chose a small table with two chairs close to the back of the shop.

White wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist, pulling her close. Olivia tensed at White's touch but then forced herself to relax.

To any observer they were just a young professional couple enjoying a stroll along the Boston Common on a beautiful morning.

He lowered his head towards her ear in a pretend nuzzle.

'Knowing Summers the shop will have a back door leading to a street as alternate escape route.'

'There are too may people around to confront him outright. We have to get him out of the shop.' Hissed Olivia, then breaking out in a tender laugh and playfully running her hand down White's chest.

White's pupils dilated briefly at the intimate touch and he continued in a low voice.

'How about setting off the fire alarm in the building, then they will have to evacuate the shop, too.'

'Okay, you get the alarm, I'm going to buy a coffee and keep an eye on him'

She started to pull away from him but White held her tight.

'Got to make it look good, Agent' he whispered before dipping his head and kissing Olivia softly on the lips.

Anger flared up in Olivia's eyes and it took all her willpower not to break cover and slap him. The amusement to White was obvious as he released her and gave her a little push towards the coffee shop.

'See you tonight, Darling' he called out before turning away.

The coffee shop was busy with people chatting over a morning latte and Olivia stood at the bar, running her gaze over the people in the shop.

She counted 12 people including the girl behind the counter. There was a small door at the corner leading to a kitchen area which probably led out to a back street.

Her cell phone buzzed and she checked the message.

'_In position. On the count of 10…' _

The high pitch ring of the building fire alarm sounded causing everyone in the shop to look up from their coffee or interrupt their conversations.

'Oh, great! That's the 3rd fire alarm this month.' groaned the girl as she handed Olivia her coffee accepting the money in exchange.

She placed the money in the till, locked it while calling out.

'Sorry everybody, please leave the coffee shop. Hopefully it's only a drill and we can come back in a few minutes.'

Patrons were starting to file out through the door but Summers had a frown on his face.

He slowly stood up waiting for the couple next to him to pass before quietly making his way out to the kitchen and the back of the shop.

Olivia left her coffee untouched and followed him.

'Heh, you can't go out there…!' shouted the girl from the door.

Olivia ignored the girl as she withdrew her gun from its holster and vanished into the kitchen.

Summers must have heard the girl call out because he turned and saw Olivia entering the kitchen the gun at her side.

'Summers, stop! FBI! Put your hands up!' Olivia raised her gun stepping slowly closer.

Summers face reflected confusion and he put his hands up.

'My name isn't Summers… I, I..I'm just trying to get out to my car at the back' he stuttered.

'Turn around with your hands up against the wall' commanded Olivia.

The man did as she requested and Olivia's patted him down, locating his wallet and flipping it open.

'Don't move' she added.

The driver's license belonged to a Murray Keenan of South Boston.

'Heh, I said you can't be out here…' the girl came around the corner and stopped when she saw Olivia with the gun.

'What's going on Uncle Murray?' fear echoing in the girl's voice as her eyes flitted between the man and Olivia.

A sick feeling hit Olivia, the pieces falling into place and she lowered her gun.

White had played her and she had fallen for it.

She took a deep breath and forced an apologetic smile.

'I'm very sorry. I thought you were someone else. If you'll excuse me...'

Olivia wheeled around, secured her gun and ran out of the coffee shop. People were milling about on the street and the fire truck had just pulled up with firemen pouring out.

It was hopeless. There wasn't a sign of White anywhere.

Frustrated Olivia stomped her foot before setting off along Arlington Street back towards her car.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Broyles had set up Agents at all road egress points by the time Olivia drove up. Several agents were directing traffic, their FBI logo clearly displayed on their vests.

Olivia parked her SUV behind a squad car und jumped out. She went to the back of the car, opened the tailgate and removed her vest and communications headset.

Hopefully, Broyles wouldn't ask about White for now.

'Dunham!' Broyles waved her across the road to his car.

He was stationed 100 yards from the house in question. The six foot hedge of the neighboring property afforded them some cover. Olivia glimpsed a simple one story red brick house. A concrete path led through the small garden out front to the narrow verandah. There was a low wooden fence surrounding the property and a black SUV was parked in the drive.

'How did it go?' Broyles noted the tense stance of his Agent and her drawn together brows.

'Missed him' was her short answer.

'and White?'

'We got separated, Sir' was the tightlipped response.

Broyles could see that there was more to this conversation but it would have to wait.

'We have a blue print of the house. There are two rooms at the front, the kitchen, the bathroom and two rooms at the back. Heat signatures tell us that there are four people in the front left room and one person in the back right room just past the bathroom. Snipers are positioned here and here and they have confirmed four suspects in the front room.'

He pointed at the various spots as he was explaining the lay out.

'Alpha team will enter through the front door, Beta team will cover the side windows and Gamma team will enter through the back.'

'Sir, I'd like to enter with Gamma team. Odds are that the heat signature at the back is Peter.'

Broyles caught her determined look.

'Okay, Gamma team is already in place at the back of the adjoining property.'

'Sir!' Broyles com exploded with an urgent voice. 'We have intercepted a phone call. They are being ordered to leave and kill Bishop. Two suspects are heading towards the door.'

'Damn, no time to loose. Sorry Dunham, it's going to have to be through the front door for you.'

He spoke into his com. 'All teams ready? Go, Go, Go'

Olivia drew her gun and closely followed by Broyles ran towards the house where the SWAT team was already proceeding up the pathway. Just then the door opened and Freddy stepped out onto the verandah.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the four SWAT members coming up the pathway. He turned back towards the house yelling out 'Feds' and reached into his jacket to retrieve his gun. He didn't get far because a sniper bullet to the head felled him.

The front door slammed shut and shouting came from the house as the remaining men inside took positions at the windows.

'Take cover' called the leader of Alpha team and not a second too soon as a barrage of bullets let loose from the two front windows.

Olivia and Broyles had made it to the back of the SUV in the drive way before all hell broke loose.

They both huddled behind the car as glass splintered around them.

In a lull Olivia peered from behind the car. One of Alpha team's men threw a smoke grenade up onto the verandah and the smoke started to billow up. Two men, lying at the bottom of the stairs jumped up and stormed towards the door with the door ram while the two other member at their flanks pelted the two front windows with continuous fire.

A loud explosion from the back of the house announced the arrival of Gamma team as they blew out the back door with a small explosive device.

Alpha team had successfully breached the front door and the men entered working their way through the rooms. Several bouts of rapid gun fire could be heard answered by single fire gun shots and two more of Summers men were killed.

Olivia's com came to life.

'Alpha team: two suspects down. Proceeding…'

'Alpha leader: Front of house clear… following last suspect to back of house. Gamma team, do you copy?

Shots could be heard at the back of the house.

'Stop and put your gun down. Put your hands up and slowly turn around.' Ordered a voice from Gamma team

Olivia had already advanced up the stairs towards the entrance door with Broyles two steps behind her.

'Gamma leader: House secure. We have found Peter Bishop. We need an ambulance stat.'

**So, what is White's game? **

**Please leave comments, always appreciated. Next chapter up soon...Peter whumpage big time & Olivia angst!**

**PS did you guys get a chance to see the Fringe Comic Con panel on YT? I really feel like I should throw myself on a plane for one of these Cons *sigh***


	11. Chapter 11

**_thanks again for the reviews which are much appreciated. Now, I do hope you guys realize I'm in Australia...so I may occasionally use a word typical for Australian English and I apologize for the confusion. And really, you guys call an ambulance a 'bus'? Oh, well..._**

**_Reminded me of the blooper bit with John Noble and Joshua...John is talking about 'batteries are flat' and Josh reminds him in the US they are 'dead', so John repeats his line, fluffs it and says flat again instead of dead! _**

**10am**

The broken glass from the shattered windows crunched under her feet as Olivia ran past the members of Alpha team, barely noticing the two dead bodies on the floor of the front room. The only survivor of the group was being led out handcuffed by members of Gamma team. Broyles fell back to confer with Alpha leader leaving Olivia to continue down the hall way heading straight to the bedroom at the back where she skidded to a halt at the door.

Gamma leader stepped back allowing her to enter the small sparsely furnished bedroom.

He nodded briefly and averted his eyes on Olivia's questioning look and her heart sank.

The sight that awaited Olivia made her grab the door frame for support and she required all her willpower not to cry out loud.

A deathly pale Peter lay motionless on the bed. There were copious amounts of dried blood on the pillow and bedding which together with the stench of vomit in the room made her gasp. This was worse than she had imagined. In spite of all the noise with the storming of the premises Peter had not stirred.

The unthinkable had happened and she had arrived too late. Olivia hesitated to step forward, not willing to confirm her worst fears and she instinctively reached for the small gold cross around her neck seeking strength.

She licked her dry lips nervously as nausea nearly overwhelmed her.

'I'll go and check on the medics, Agent Dunham' the low voice of Gamma leader pierced her daze.

'Yes, thank you' she responded forlorn and grateful for the privacy he was giving her.

He turned away his foot steps echoing down the hallway.

Olivia walked up to the bed and gently sat down next to Peter. Her eyes settled on the extensive scalp laceration and swelling on the side of his head with alarm. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and his stubbly beard couldn't hide the sunken cheeks and dry, cracked lips. The weak rise and fall of his chest was accompanied by a soft barely audible wheeze.

'Thank God, he is still alive' she thought relief making her dizzy and she closed her eyes for a moment.

'Peter? …Peter!" she called softly and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her palm, fast and erratic.

Slowly Peter opened his eyes and he stared straight at her, blinking a few times. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating again. Then he felt her weight on the bed and her warm thigh against his body. The touch of her hand on his chest was strangely reassuring.

'Peter…' Olivia forced a smile even though she was silently screaming in horror to see him so hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes and she drew in a deep breath fighting for composure.

'Heh, Olivia…' Peter whispered 'I knew you'd come. How's Walter?'

'Walter is fine, just fine don't worry. But you're a mess…!' she pressed her lips shut afraid her voice would break.

Peter narrowed his eyes and lifted up his right hand to touch her face, gently cupping her cheek. Olivia instinctively leaned into his touch. She reached up and caught his hand with hers, squeezing it gently.

'Agent Dunham, are you crying?' teased Peter with a smile tugging at his lips.

Her breath caught in her throat at Peter's enquiry.

'Nonsense, just the smoke from the grenade irritating my eyes' she answered lightly.

'Good, shouldn't cry for me…' his eyes fluttered shut 'Olivia…' his voice faded and his hand slipped out of Olivia's grasp back onto the bed.

Anxious, Olivia bent over Peter, her hand feeling for his pulse over his carotid artery.

'Peter, stay with me…'

A spasm ripped through his body and he started to convulse violently.

'Oh, no, no…Peter!'

Alarmed Olivia jumped up from the bed running towards the door and calling out.

'I need the medics now, damn it, where are they?'

She pressed her hand against her mouth helplessly watching the spasms torture Peter.

Heavy foot steps could be heard running down the hallway and two medics with their gear rushed in.

Olivia stepped back to give them space to work.

The first medic secured Peter's airway and placed an oxygen mask on his face while trying to prevent him from hurting himself as his body convulsed out of control.

The other medic was speaking with the hospital on his two way radio while waving through two men with a gurney to take Peter out to the ambulance.

'Yes, severe head injury, likely skull fracture of temporal bone. Currently seizing but we are maintaining air way. Estimated arrival time 15 minutes'

The medics lifted Peter over to the gurney, strapped him in and moved quickly out the door towards the ambulance. Olivia ran after them watching as they loaded Peter into the back of the ambulance and with lights flashing and sirens blasting they made their way to Mass General.

The hours without sleep were taking their toll as Olivia leaned against her car taking deep breaths fighting down the panic that had gripped her.

The possibility of loosing Peter terrified her. She didn't think she could take another loss after John and Charlie.

Without Peter Walter would disintegrate into madness again and for the first time she understood Walter's choice. When life got too difficult madness seemed appealing.

Broyles had followed Olivia out side after giving orders for the transport of the prisoner to a FBI holding cell downtown. Agents were busy securing the house, taking photos and gathering evidence.

Broyles observed his Agent through hooded eyes. It had been all too clear for sometime to him that the relationship between Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop had taken on a complexity beyond a simple working relationship.

'Agent Dunham, there is nothing more you can do here. Go to the hospital and check on Peter Bishop. Walter will need you now, too'

Olivia looked up into Broyles eyes.

'Summers wasn't among the men shot and arrested. He is still out there, right?'

Broyles nodded grimly.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Olivia negotiated the street barricades and left the neighbourhood with her warning lights flashing.

She rang and advised Astrid that Peter was arriving any minute in the ER and to go down and meet him.

'…just don't let Walter know where you're going. I don't want him to see Peter like this'

Every time she closed her eyes she saw Peter's broken body convulsing.

'He'll pull through. He is young and strong. He's going to be alright' Olivia kept repeating to herself.

She made it in record time through downtown traffic and pulled up at the curb of the ER entrance.

Stepping through the doors she was greeted with the organized chaos of the emergency room as doctors, nurses and patients moved about. The stark light of the emergency room made Olivia blink and it took her eyes a few seconds to get used to it.

She found Astrid standing at the triage desk. 'He was taken down there.' she pointed towards the room at the end of the corridor.

Astrid was pale and shaken. The sight of Peter convulsing, his lips blue and the Medics frantically working on him made her understand why Olivia had requested that Walter didn't see him like this.

Olivia nodded her eyes dark with worry and swept past, following Astrid's directions to the treatment room.

The sounds and the smells of the hospital enveloped her and she shivered as she hurried down the corridor towards the treatment room. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were sweaty as she stopped at the open door.

A young doctor in scrubs and several nurses were busy working on Peter who was still seizing.

They had removed his shirt and pants which had been discarded on the floor. One nurse was applying the heart monitor tabs to his chest and the doctor had just placed an IV in Peter's right arm.

'10mg Midazolam IV push. We've got to stop the seizure.' called the doctor grabbing the laryngoscope from the incubation tray as a nurse drew up the medication from a vial and inserted the needle into the IV hub.

The drug started to work nearly immediately and Peter's muscles finally relaxed and his body was still.

'Intubating now. Open up the IV and let 500mls run in. He is dry as a bone.' There was momentary quiet as the doctor inserted the laryngoscope and gently guided the tube down Peter's windpipe, connecting it up with the oxygen while a nurse tied the tube down so it wouldn't be dislodged.

'Oxygen on 8 liters continuous flow'

The doctor listened to Peter's chest placing the stethoscope on each side of his chest.

'Good air entry bilaterally' he confirmed

'Blood pressure 70 palpable only. Pulse rate 110 and thready. Temperature 102' called out one of the nurses.

'The OR will be ready in 45 minutes Doctor' advised another nurse holding a phone.

'Not acceptable. I need to have this skull fracture decompressed ASAP.' Replied the doctor while using his pen light to check Peter's pupils.

'Left Pupil sluggish. Dilated and fixed on the right'

'Damn, possible epidural hematoma. He just made top of the list. Advise the OR we are coming up in 5 minutes. Call the neurosurgeon and tell him to meet us up there.'

A nurse rushed past Olivia into the room carrying two bags of blood.

'O negative has arrived, Doctor. Setting up now.'

'Good, I want that antibiotic drip started too'

One of the nurses saw Olivia standing at the door and went to shut it.

'Please how is he?' asked Olivia with a shaky voice.

'We're doing all we can…' the nurse answered

'I can see that, but how is he?' interrupted Olivia her voice on edge.

The nurse's face softened and she flashed an apologetic smile.

'You need to wait for the doctor to talk to you' and she firmly closed the door.

Olivia watched through the small window as the staff continued to work on Peter.

She clenched her hands and rested her forehead against the door.

'Fight, Peter, fight! Don't you dare give up!' she whispered fiercely, hoping he would hear her.

**So Peter is in pretty bad shape, but how is Olivia coping...? **

**And no, its not a crossover with ER *lol* George Clooney is not going to walk up the corridor!**

**Anyway, I hope you are satisfied with this chapter and a review will definitely put a smile on my face so please leave one. Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi everybody, thanks again for the lovely reviews. I haven't had time to respond to all personally. Work has been busy but I'll catch up in the next days with you.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the next chapter as I decided to give Astrid the floor before going Bolivia on you... ;)**_

**11am**

Astrid's heart started to beat faster and she could feel the blood rushing in her ears as she arrived back in the waiting area to find Agent Dunham speaking to a doctor in the corridor leading to the operating wing.

Although she was too far away to understand the conversation she could see the doctor's face as he detailed Peter's injuries for Olivia.

The surgeon's dark eyes shone with concern and he shook his head as a response to Olivia's questions. In the end he gently touched Olivia's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze before excusing himself and walking back to the operating wing.

Olivia's tense, upright stance crumbled, her shoulders sagging as her hand came up to cup her mouth and her chin fell forward onto her chest. She turned her body towards the wall and leaned her forehead gently against it. A few strands of her long blond hair had escaped from her pony tail and fell forward, obscuring her face.

Astrid was certain though that she had seen tears glistening on Olivia's cheek and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her hands started to shake and she looked down at the small tray with the two coffees and the paper bag with a selection of muffins, worried that she would drop them.

There was a chair just off to her right and she took two steps towards it and sat down before her legs gave way, though her eyes never left Olivia. She could see by the movement of her shoulders that Olivia was silently crying.

Astrid dropped her eyes to her lap giving her the privacy she deserved.

There had been times over the last months were she had noticed in an unguarded moment how Peter looked at Agent Dunham. Walter had seen it, too.

A smile tugged at her lips as she thought about the unusual work environment she had found herself placed in as one her first assignments after leaving Quantico. No way had she envisioned that working for the FBI would include babysitting and assisting a madly brilliant and fragile scientist, exposing her to the fringes of science that thrilled and horrified her simultaneously.

The resentment she had initially felt quickly gave way to the magic of the trio she worked with. As scary the events they examined might be, she trusted that Olivia, Walter and Peter would figure it out: Olivia's dogged determination as she approached the cases, Walter's fractured insights and Peter, the fixer and glue that kept it all together, not only his father's mental state but when in the last months cracks appeared in Olivia's façade he smoothed them over, too.

She didn't think that Olivia realized how much she depended on Peter's presence and quiet strength.

Astrid glimpsed those puzzled looks early on from Peter as his old selfish ways faded; replaced by a caring and protective attitude under Olivia's influence and finally he surrendered to his new life with Fringe division.

The changes for Astrid had been significant, too as she found herself living in two worlds neither which intersected. Her family could never know about her work with Fringe division and she would quickly distract them if they ever enquired. They believed her to be an analyst in the linguistics department, spending her day pouring over paperwork.

Many times she would sit silently with her friends as they discussed their busy work and love lives, smiling on cue, laughing at their jokes but forever finding her thoughts returning to one of Walter's stunts in the lab, dry off hand remarks by Peter in response to Walter's flights of fancy or to Olivia's demonstration of self sacrifice on the job or for the ones she cared for.

Astrid worked hard at keeping the connections to normality alive fearing she would loose herself in the Fringe world but of recent she wondered if it really would be that bad. The lab had become a home with the members her family. And this family was hurting today.

After a few minutes Olivia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before straightening up and pushing her hair back. She rapidly blinked away the last remnants of tears and took a deep breath before turning around and walking back into the waiting area.

Her gaze fell immediately on Astrid who sat watching her approach with big anxious eyes and the tightness around her mouth indicated the strain she was under.

Without uttering a word Olivia sat down next to Astrid starring ahead and folded her hands in her lap the knuckles turning white as she clenched them tightly.

Astrid placed the coffee and muffins at her feet and reached over to cover Olivia's hands with hers, turning to face her fellow agent. Olivia shuddered and looked up to Astrid meeting her dark brown eyes with her own swollen glassy eyes.

'Olivia, how is Peter? What did the doctor say?' Astrid's soft melodious voice probed gently.

'He has a skull fracture and possibly a blood clot from the head injury. They are operating now but he is very weak, lost a lot of blood and the chances that he survives the operation are slim.' Olivia's breath hitched in her throat and the pallor of her face deepened. 'We won't know if he sustained brain damage until he wakes up, if he wakes up that is…'

Astrid swallowed and nodded, patting Olivia's hands.

'Olivia, he is a fighter. You'll see he will be fine' Astrid hoped that she had infused her voice with the confidence she knew Olivia needed. Her cracks were showing under the strain.

'Here, I've got a coffee and a muffin for you.' She picked up a cup and opened the bag to take out a muffin 'I assume you haven't had anything to drink or eat since last night'

Astrid held out the muffin and coffee waiting for Olivia to take it from her. There was no movement from Olivia.

'Please don't make me force feed you' the tone in Astrid's voice made Olivia grimace. This was how Astrid spoke to Walter when she needed him focused.

'Just perfect, Astrid thinks I'm loosing it' Olivia sighed as the aroma of the coffee wafted up.

She accepted the offering with a faint smile, lifted the lid off the coffee and put the cup to her lips sipping the hot black fluid under Astrid's watchful eyes.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

'What about Walter? What do I say if he asks about Peter?'

Astrid was holding the bag with Walter's belongings hugging the pillow against her chest.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the question.

'Use your FBI training and lie through your teeth, Astrid. I don't think I can cope with Walter in the moment. Peter's condition is still unsure. Best not to alarm him'

Olivia noticed Astrid's dismay at her request and lifted her hands up.

'Just for now, Astrid, please. I promise, I'll come upstairs soon and talk to him. I just need some time alone.'

Astrid frowned but turned to leave.

Olivia's eyes followed Astrid as she headed for the elevator before approaching the nurse's desk in the waiting area.

'Can you please give me an update on Peter Bishop's surgery?'

The nurse looked up from her paperwork.

'I'm sorry there's been no news, Agent. This type of surgery can take hours. Please take a seat. I'll come and get you as soon as there is any information'

Olivia chest tightened as she looked at the waiting area filled with anxious relatives. She needed somewhere quiet where she could hear herself think and began to wander down the hall way in the hope of finding a lonely chair in a quiet corner.

A door opened in front of her and Olivia glimpsed inside the room as a little old lady exited.

'The hospital chapel…' she hesitated, catching the door before it fell shut. There was no one inside and the peacefulness beckoned Olivia to enter so she stepped through and slowly walked down the aisle sliding into a pew at the front.

There was a small altar with an ornate cross flanked by two candles in front of her. Sun light streamed through a small circular stained glass window, the kaleidoscope of colours bouncing off the white walls.

Olivia leaned back, drawing in a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes as fatigue rolled over her.

The memory of Peter's convulsing body flashed up and she pushed it aside trying to empty her mind.

'Think of something soothing' she told herself taking deep breaths, trying to relax.

She thought she could hear the soft lapping of waves on the beach, the cry of seagulls in the distance and a voice calling her. The salty, tangy smell reminded her of seashells and seaweed.

Olivia opened her eyes to find herself standing on a beach, the white sand reflecting the warm sun light and making her squint. The sense of disorientation made her dizzy.

She held up her hand to shield her eyes and noticed a figure standing at the water's edge looking out onto the ocean. The figure shimmered in the heat.

Her feet carried her closer to the water's edge and with every step she could feel the sand shift under her weight. The gentle wind playfully swept her loose hair into her face. Olivia blinked hard and pushed the strands out of her face, tucking them behind her ear.

The man turned to look at her and Olivia was met by Peter's smiling face, his hand outstretched and welcoming her.

'Heh, Olivia, I have been waiting for you'

She grabbed hold of his hand which felt warm and strong and intertwined her fingers with his.

'I, I don't understand' stuttered Olivia her green eyes wide.

Peter chuckled shaking his head.

'Olivia Dunham lost for words, imagine that?'

He pulled her closer and Olivia's heart beat sped up as she felt the heat from his body.

'Why are you surprised? I am always there for you. ..With a look, a sobering word of caution, a touch or even a sandwich… I'm always with you…'

He reached for a wayward strand of her long hair and pushed it back.

On his touch the memories flooded Olivia and she suddenly saw him sitting next to her in the bar, her brother 'Rick' and his bemusement at that title, feeling his arms wrap around her as he pulled her out of the immersion tank after searching her mind for John's memories, reassuring her and holding her close, then sitting with her in the lobby during the sting operation calling her fearless but wanting her to be safe so he stayed with her; he would even follow her into death.

She never appreciated the faith he showed in her when he stayed while she faced Mr. Jones' bomb…

Dizzy she leaned against him and felt his arms circle her waist.

'You always came through for me' she whispered

'Yes, my 'weird connections' you called it. Good to know you valued my unusual skill set, Agent'

She could hear the smile in his voice.

'After Charlie's death you were the one I could rely on to have my back'

'I keep my people close, Dunham'

Calm spread over her and she finally recognized Peter's powerful ability to soothe her now as in the past when her dreams made her fear she was loosing her mind.

'I will always care for you, Olivia Dunham'

His breath caressed her neck and they stood together for what felt like an eternity before he dropped his arms and stepped away slowly walking into the water.

'Peter, wait, don't leave…' cried Olivia 'No, no …stay!'

Breathless she fell onto her knees in the sand watching Peter disappear in the waves.

'Agent Dunham, wake up!…Agent!..Damn it Olivia, wake up!'

Olivia's eyes snapped open, her pupils wide with bewilderment as she recognized the man shaking her.

'White! What are you doing here?'

_**yes, he's baaaack...**_

**_Let me know what you thought about this chapter ( it felt different to me but my muse just pushed me that way!) and I'll see you again on the weekend, cheers!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_It's the weekend again and I have another chapter in this story for you. The plot thickens..._**

**_Thanks for reading, subbing for alerts and taking the time to review..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

**12pm**

Olivia sat up, blinking several times as her heart pounded in her ears. She ran her hand through her hair as the last whispers of the dream faded from her consciousness. Every fibre in her body was tingling and her rapid, shallow breathing made her feel light headed. With determination she held on to the handrail of the pew in front, trying to anchor herself back to reality.

'How did you find me, White?' her voice sounded as rough as sandpaper.

'I found you lying down and snoozing'

White was sitting at arms length in the pew in front of her with a smug look on his face as his lips twitched suppressing an outright laugh.

Olivia pursed her lips pushing her jaw forward as her eyes narrowed and she reached for her gun.

'Ah, looking for this…?' White was holding her gun, magazine removed and shrugged

'Sorry but after last time, I wasn't going to face you without disarming you!'

'Where is Summers?' hissed Olivia eyeing her gun while cursing White under her breath.

White glanced at his watch.

'I estimate he will have arrived at cruising altitude by now on his way back to England.'

'What, you let him escape?' her voice rose in alarm

'No, of course not! Thanks to your help I caught him. The commotion on the street with all those people and firemen was just the diversion I required to apprehend him. He is returning home to be a guest of her Majesty.'

White's admission had caught her off guard which was clearly reflected on her face.

'Now, now, Dunham, there is no way I was going to allow you to take him into custody. The implications of his arrest…' his voice faded as he shook his head in dismay.

'Anyway, I didn't want to keep you from getting to Peter Bishop in time. How is he by the way?'

'Don't you dare change the subject! You unlawfully removed a man sought in connection with crimes committed against US citizens! Do you truly believe you will get away with that?' Olivia's voice had dropped to a low growl

'Olivia, just think about all the paperwork I saved you…'

'Cut the crap, White'

There was a noticeable chill in the air.

All levity vanished from White's face and his arctic blue eyes darkened.

'I assume the night's events, lack of sleep and worry for your friend may have impaired your assessment of the bigger picture, so let me spell it out for you. _Your _CIA has been using Summers to buy _British military secrets_….now generally nothing too shocking about espionage, we know it happens and if not I would be out of a job, but to "out" a supposed ally by dealing with this through_ official channels_, arresting Summers, requesting extradition of Summers and don't forget Peter Bishop…consider the paper trail, the political repercussions, hell, countries have gone for less to war, Dunham!'

He replaced the magazine in Olivia's gun and handed it back to her.

'I have just made a big headache go away for the US government, protected Peter Bishop for you and I did expect a bit more gratitude.'

His smile did not reach his eyes as Olivia noted.

She put her gun back into the holster and looked up at White searching his face intently.

'You honestly want me to believe that you're the good guy here?' incredulity echoing in her voice.

He sighed at Olivia's stubbornness.

'You can believe what you want, Olivia. I have given Broyles deniability. What should worry you more though is that the CIA came after Peter and tried to kill Walter. The attempt on your life was opportunistic on Smith's part but would have had its advantages for the CIA. Your reputation precedes you and they knew you would have never stopped looking for Peter.'

'All this is because of the work Peter did for Summers?' Olivia instinctively felt for Peter's letter in her pocket relieved to find it untouched.

White shrugged.

'On the surface that is what we are led to believe but there may be another reason why the DST came after the Bishops'

'Smith is DST?'

'Yes,' nodded White 'I take it you have come across them before?'

Olivia narrowed her eyes remembering the case where DST wanted the empathic boy delivered to them and she arranged for his disappearance.

'Yes and they weren't happy campers' admitted Olivia a frown forming on her face.

'So what tech did DST get from Summers?'

White gave Olivia a long silent look the muscles in his jaw working.

Olivia learned forward and said with a smile:

'…. of course you could tell me but then you would have to kill me, right?' sarcasm dripping from each word.

'What they got isn't important, but they have not been able to successfully build it. I'm guessing Peter switched a detail or two in the blue prints but it would help if we knew for sure'

Olivia had to fight down the urge to laugh out loud at Peter's duplicity.

'Yes, that would be like Peter! …and that's why you're here. You want to have a look at the DVD?'

Olivia stood up, straightened her clothes and walked out not waiting for White's answer.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Impatiently Olivia tapped her fingers on the counter glaring at the nurse who was talking on the telephone. White was leaning up against the wall at the furthest end of the waiting area where he had the best view of the room and the exits.

It appeared that he wasn't going to leave until she handed over the DVD something she didn't feel the least inclined to do.

There was no way she was going to trust him on his say so alone. He was slippery as an eel and Olivia's ability to read people was failing her with him.

Her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up, walking a few steps away from the hub of the waiting area and covering her other ear with her hand.

'Dunham'

'Are you still at the hospital, Dunham?'

There was something in Broyles voice which made Olivia scan the room for White to get his attention.

'Yes, Sir…'

'Smith has been handed over to the CIA and released pending charges. The orders came from up high. I'm sorry, Dunham.'

She knew there was more. White had noticed the scowl on her face and his relaxed stance shifted into alert mode.

'The man we arrested during the raid to free Peter tried to escape and was shot dead by the pursuing officers.'

'Someone is cleaning up the mess, Sir.'

Silence on Broyles end indicated that he shared the same thoughts.

'I'm sending a security detail to the hospital for Dr. Bishop and Peter.

How is he?'

'He is still in surgery, Sir.'

'Is White with you?'

Olivia arched her eye brow in surprise at the matter of fact question. Obviously Broyles had sanctioned White's approach to dealing with Summers.

'Yes he showed up fifteen minutes ago. I was planning on coming back to the office after checking on Walter.'

'Good, I'll see you then'

Olivia put her cell back into her pocket and walked towards White.

'Smith has been released and our only other witness is dead. I'm going to wait for the security detail to get here and then return to the office. It seems it's not over yet'

White did not appear surprised by this information and Olivia started to smell a rat.

'You knew this would happen, didn't you?'

The tightly pressed lips of White told Olivia all she needed to know as he nodded.

'I was with Broyles when the order came to release Smith. Broyles was going to try to delay his release but looks like he failed. I have worked with Smith before and he is not to be underestimated. I'm here to watch your back, Olivia, help you and if still possible prevent this from becoming a political nightmare.'

Olivia's eyes narrowed as she stood there with her hands on her hips taking in the words from White.

'Who are you? Why does Broyles trust you? Why would you care if FBI and CIA go at each other throats?'

'Just your friendly neighbourhood Brit helping out a friend …' he flashed a smile before turning serious again.

'And, it's not FBI versus CIA…its Fringe division versus DST. They're pissed that your team is trespassing in areas which have been historically their turf.'

The serious tone in White's voice gave way to a chuckle of amusement.

'You don't realize what you did all those months ago when you found a way to access Walter Bishop's genius by getting his son onside. DST had tried unsuccessfully for years to pick Walter's brain… and then Broyles sets you up as a team to investigate occurrences that DST had put a lot of energy in to hide or suppress from any other agency. You picked up on subtleties that had escaped DST, put it together, making the connections to Walter's work, shaming them, outsmarting them at every move. Why do you think you nearly got shut down…the CIA had the knives out for Broyles little Fringe team only Peter Bishop's threat and offering of the shape shifters tech forced the players for the DST to back down, temporarily only mind you. They have regrouped and this is them coming after your team with a vengeance!'

Olivia stared at White for a long minute her mind working feverishly to digest all he had told her.

'_Who are you_?' she whispered

'I'm here to help. You need to trust me or this day may become one of the worse in your life.'

Olivia pulled a face. She thought about Peter and considered that the day already had come pretty close to that anyway. How could it get worse?

Ten minutes later she found out how.

_**Now what do you think about White...is he really one of the good guys? **_

**_As always love to hear from you and see you again in a few days...Have a great weekend!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_so that was the longest 10 minutes...I'm posting this earlier than I intended, yes bit compulsive at editing my chapters for several days *groan*_**

**_BTW, do you guys mind longer chapters? This one is my average 1 500words, my next is already way over 2000...and the cliff hangers ...I'm such a wicked person_**

**_Again thanks for your glowing reviews. Tickled pink that you guys are enjoying this so much which leads me to sitting down quicker and writing..._**

**_Where do I get my ideas...actually I fanfic in my head while driving to work each morning...yes, I should be watching the traffic but I spend half of the journey in grid lock, what better thing to do than think what else could go wrong for Olivia and Peter or the Fringe team in general...and there was a lot of time spent waiting for lights to change recently, so hold on to your hats, because things are heading towards ugly..._**

**1pm**

The elevator doors opened onto the third level where Walter Bishop had a private room in the surgical ward. Olivia and White were greeted by lemon coloured walls with various modern art prints on the free spaces between the rooms. There was a small area with a sofa and coffee table on which a large vase with brightly coloured flowers stood. The disinfectant smell so typical for hospitals though destroyed any illusion of the home away from home setting.

A petite blond nurse sitting at the desk looked up and Olivia smiled as she walked past, White following closely behind. From the corner of her eye she could see him working, studying the lay out of the hospital wing, noticing exits and scanning the people in the corridor or the rooms they passed.

The linoleum had been polished to a high gloss and Olivia's shoes squeaked faintly as she moved down the corridor.

The door to Walter's room was closed, so Olivia knocked and after a moment pushed the door open.

'Hi Walter, I have…' confused she stopped in her tracks.

A woman from house keeping was stripping the bed and there was no sign of Walter or Astrid. The cleaner looked up at Olivia with a polite smile.

'Can I help you?'

Olivia stepped back to check the room number on the door. This was the correct room.

'Where is the man who was in this room?' panic rising in her voice.

'Oh, I'm not sure, love but the nurse may be able to help you'

White had already turned and was heading back to the nurse's station.

'Excuse me, where is the patient in room 313? He is not in his room'

The young nurse looked up into the handsome face of the stranger with a British accent, blushing faintly at his flirtatious smile. Olivia had walked up to the desk and flashed her badge.

'Agent Dunham, FBI. Where is Dr. Bishop?'

The nurse's eyes widened in alarm and her smile that had been forming vanished.

'Ah, just a moment, I only started my shift a few minutes ago.'

She stood up and moved to a basket filled with charts where she quickly found the chart in question. The discharge slip was attached to the front.

'It seems he was discharged about half an hour ago…' She continued to read the sheet '…into the custody of two FBI agents. The discharge papers are signed by an Astrid Farnsworth'

She handed the chart over to Olivia who checked the signature. It was Astrid's but it didn't make sense.

She could hear White already on the phone to Broyles explaining the situation.

'The nurse who signed it, is she still on duty?'

'Yes, but she is on a lunch break…would you like me to page her?'

Grimly Olivia nodded and turned to catch White's attention.

He shook his head before continuing to speak with Broyles.

An ice cold hand gripped her heart as the realization hit that the agents who picked up Walter and Astrid had not been sent by Broyles. She grabbed hold of the desk to steady herself repressing the urge to scream out loud and kick something.

'Excuse me, Agent. Nurse Sanders is coming right now' she pointed to a middle aged brunette exiting the elevator just as her name came over the hospital intercom and the woman stopped looking up to the speakers with a frown.

Olivia blinked several times and exhaled, forcing herself to calm down. She straightened up and hurried towards Nurse Sanders. She had wiped her face of all emotion as she flashed her ID again.

'I'm Agent Dunham. I understand you were the nurse working when Dr. Bishop was discharged. Can you tell me more about it, please?'

Stunned at the intensity of Olivia's scrutiny Nurse Sanders backed up and nervously pushed her hair out of her face.

'Ahm, it was just before 12pm when two agents arrived and requested to be shown to Dr. Bishop's room. I took them to him. Agent Farnsworth was sitting with Dr. Bishop playing checkers…I didn't stay but I did observe Agent Farnsworth requesting to see the Agent's ID. A few minutes later she came to the desk to advise me that Dr. Bishop was leaving and asked for his discharge medications. I expressed my concern that he should stay under medical supervision but she reassured me that a FBI doctor would look after him. I changed his dressing for him; they gathered his bag and pillow and then left together.'

'Agent Farnsworth or Dr. Bishop did not give you the impression that they were under duress?' quizzed Olivia

'No, not at all…I don't understand…?'

'I need you to give me a description of the two men who came to pick up Dr. Bishop. Anything you remember may help'

'Yes, of course Agent, I'll try my best'

White touched Olivia's shoulder.

'Broyles is on his way to join us. He confirms that his men are still at least 20 minutes away, so someone else picked Dr. Bishop and Agent Farnsworth up. I have already contacted Hospital security for the CCV footage of this level and the exits and they are getting it ready down stairs in the security suite.

'Whoever they were they must have been convincing for Astrid to fall for it'

Olivia's voice was brittle with frustration. 'Go ahead, I'll finish up here and join you downstairs'

Olivia jotted down the details that nurse Sanders could recall before thanking her and heading towards the elevator.

'Why take Walter? Why now? Who would take him? Could the DST be so brazen to just walk him out of the hospital? ' her thoughts were falling over each other as she tried to figure out her next step.

Impatiently she pressed on the down button but the indicator appeared stuck on the fourth level.

'Agent, they are probably holding the elevator for a patient transport. The stairs are just over there. It'll probably be quicker.'

The young nurse from before pointed to the door leading to the emergency exit and staircase.

'Thank you'

Adrenaline was pumping through Olivia as she rushed to the exit pushing the door open and taking two steps at a time down the three levels to the ground floor.

If any harm came to Walter or Astrid she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. How she would face Peter in that event terrified her. She clearly recalled how upset he was when Newton kidnapped Walter and when his father lay dying in his son's arms Olivia saw a depth of fear reflected in Peter's eyes that chilled her to the bone. A deep ache filled her at the prospect of watching Peter fracture at the loss of Walter.

Over the last year she had observed Peter Bishop blossom in Fringe division finally feeling secure in the use of his extremely capable mind. How frightening must it have been as a young teenager to watch your father driven to insanity by the cold brilliance of his genius, aware that you too had been gifted with the same brilliance? Wouldn't you do anything not to follow your father's footsteps worried that you would become just like him?

Recognition of this simple fact made it clear to Olivia why Peter drifted through the world, running from who he really was.

In Iraq on their first meeting she had been well aware of his reputation but she had seen something in those eyes that held a promise. She believed Peter had sensed his chance to stop running, too because he came back to Boston never calling her bluff and although on the surface displaying a strong reluctance to be with Walter, his father he found himself unable to leave because of the needs of that teenage boy still buried deep inside him. As Walter basked in his son's presence, Peter came to see the man who was his father, the flawed man but still his father and he finally laid claim to him. The insecure teenage boy made way for the man and Olivia liked what she saw.

Olivia conjured up the image of Peter in her mind, flashing that sweet boyish grin with laugh lines crinkling around his eyes as he listened to Walter sharing embarrassing details from his childhood.

'Oh, Peter' she sighed softly

She had arrived at the final landing before the ground floor when a figure stepped out of the shadows of the stair well forcing her to pull up hard, skidding on the smooth cement floor.

The yellow light from the neon strip on the ceiling reflected off the metal of the gun as a voice broke the silence.

'Nicely done, Agent Dunham…right into my lap'

_**Well, that's how I see Peter..what do you think? **_

_**Yes, no groaning another cliff hanger for you...**_

**_The next chapter is written but still in editing. Am actually a bit worried to pubish because I think the knives may come out *wibble* But don't worry:This story is just like a rollercoaster ride, highs and lows, thrills, nausea and sinking feelings but I'm not going to let the carriages jump the track...catch you soon...and keep the reviews coming 'cause they inspire me ( and NO, don't ask for more red lights, please!)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_So, my Muse was just whipping me along and so you will get a quick update...a lot of action coming your way! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**2pm**

'Replay that section, thank you'

White was bending over a console with two screens: one showing people arriving and exiting through the major entrance on the street level and the exits leading to the subterranean car park, the other scrolling through the views of the elevators and emergency exits of the various levels for the time period in question.

Broyles had sent him photos of Farnsworth and Dr. Bishop which helped White to identify the group entering the elevator but he had not yet found their exit point. He had pulled two head shots off the video of the FBI agents with Bishop and Farnsworth and had sent them to Broyles for identification.

He glanced at his watch. It had been nearly 30 minutes since he left Olivia with the nurse and she should have arrived by now. His hand felt for his cell phone, flipping it open as he lifted it out of his pocket. He didn't get a chance to use it because he finally spied the small group standing at an exit door and the phone slid back into his pocket. He observed as a grinning Dr. Bishop waved madly at the camera only to have Agent Farnsworth patiently tug at his coat and direct him away towards the door.

'There! Slow it down' He pointed to the right screen. 'Where is that?'

White directed the question to the head of security George Isaacs.

'That's the maintenance entrance off the operating wing. Our technical supply trucks access the hospital via that door. It's alarmed though so I don't understand why it wasn't tripped'

'They have the codes…look at the guy on the left' White scratched his chin as he watched the man in the standard FBI dark suit punch in the numbers on the security pad.

'Is there a camera on the outside?'

'I'm already on it'

Isaacs closed down the screen on the left and typed on his keyboard. A few seconds after live video feed from the camera appeared on the screen.

'Just a moment and I'll rewind to the time in question…'

'Whoa…hold on!'

Surprised the head of security looked up, his hands still hovering over the keyboard as he followed White's gaze.

There was activity at the door with a dark haired man in a coat and a blond pony tailed woman walking under the camera. The man was careful to keep his back to the camera but woman glanced up.

'Damn it Olivia!' groaned White as he recognized Agent Dunham. The man was ushering her along the ramp.

'Any other views of the area?' asked White

'No, that's as good as it gets'

'Change the codes on that door now. Actually I suggest all coded door entries to be changed straightaway.'

He turned away and dialed on his cell.

'Broyles, White here. Bad news. Dunham has been taken, too'

'How could that happen, White?' Broyles voice had dropped to subzero temperature.

'We split up. She stayed to interview a witness while I went to check on the CCV footage.

'My agents are in the hospital lobby and should be with you in seconds. I'm five minutes away.'

There was a knock on the door and after the head of security sighted the IDs through the window he unlocked the door letting the six FBI agents into the room.

'There're here now. I'll see you in five.'

White snapped his phone shut and addressed the agents.

'Okay, we have two agents and one civilian FBI consultant missing, but another civilian consultant Peter Bishop remains in the OR requiring protection. Special Agent Broyles is on his way but in the meantime I require two agents to come with me to find Agent Dunham…'

The head of security interrupted White.

'Mr. White, I think you need to see this…I rewound the footage looking for your Dr Bishop when I noticed this. About fifteen minutes ago three men entered the hospital via that door, but we are not expecting any deliveries this afternoon.'

White and the other FBI agents watched as two men in EMT outfits and one in a dark coat opened the door and walked through. The hall way camera picked them up rushing towards a door leading off onto the left. The bulge under their jackets left no doubt that they were armed. Two of the men disappeared through the door whereas the other continued down the corridor.

'What's through that door?' White tapped the screen.

'That door leads to the operating suite'

White slammed his fist on the table.

'There're targeting Peter Bishop. We got to get there now. Isaacs start evacuating the operating wing.'

'Myers, grab Mitchell and head to the OR' ordered Isaacs.

White continued to scrutinize the recording and as the figure in the dark coat turned the corner his face was on view for a second.

'Stop the video and enlarge the face, Isaacs'

A few seconds later White's fears were confirmed as he recognized Smith.

'What are you up to, Smith?'

It was obvious that the man with Dunham had been Smith.

A knock on the door indicated that Broyles had finally arrived.

'Broyles, glad to see you!' greeted White 'The situation is deteriorating. We have two intruders in the operating wing and I have identified Smith as the person who took Dunham just ten minutes ago.'

Suddenly a flashing red light together with a buzzer tone alerted Isaacs to the monitor on his left.

'Damn, that's the silent alarm from OR 6. Switching to OR 6 camera…'

There for all to see were the two intruders holding guns on the surgeon and his staff.

'I take it Peter Bishop is in OR 6?'

Broyles directed his concerned enquiry to Isaacs who was pulling up the operating list on the computer screen.

White already knew the answer without looking.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Olivia stepped onto the ramp leading from the 1st floor down to the street level while Smith nudged the gun against her back. She scanned the small alley which was empty except for a SUV and an ambulance.

It was clear to her now that Smith had orchestrated the kidnapping of Astrid and Walter.

White would hopefully miss her soon and start looking for her that is if he didn't think she may have left him behind on purpose. She had made an effort to look straight at each security camera as Smith frog marched her along the corridors.

'Down there to that black SUV' Smith pointed ahead.

Olivia headed towards the car standing some few yards away parked up against the curb. What did peak her interest was the ambulance with a private hospital logo on the sides and the man in a medic's uniform waiting in the back. The doors were ajar as if waiting for a patient to arrive any moment.

The main reason why she had meekly followed Smith instead of trying to escape was her concern for the patients, staff and visitors in the hospital.

This quiet alley may provide the opportunity to disarm Smith especially with the help of the medic.

The car was only a few more steps away when Olivia slowed and then feigned a stumble only to swing around knocking Smith's right arm up and deflecting the gun away from her. The violent movement caused Smith to squeeze the trigger and the shot ricocheted off the wall ahead of her. The right heel of her hand connected with Smith's chin as she grabbed his right arm with her left and pulling him off balanced slammed her right knee into his solar plexus. The weapon fell with a clatter to the ground as Smith yelped in pain.

From the corner of her eye Olivia saw the medic approach and called out to him.

'Call hospital security. I'm FBI…'

She didn't get any further as two strong arms held her from behind and she spun around

'What..?'

The fist hit her square in the face and Olivia fell to the ground darkness lapping at her consciousness.

The medic bent down to grab her by the lapels of her jacket and he was just about to give her another blow to the face.

'No, stop…that won't be necessary' growled Smith wiping the blood from his mouth and picking up his gun from the ground. 'You'll have your hands full looking after Peter Bishop in a moment.'

Olivia shook her head trying to clear away the fog. She could have sworn Smith mentioned Peter.

Smith sneered at her

'Yes, you heard right, honey. Your precious Peter will be joining us in a few minutes. His surgery is over but instead of going to ICU he's coming on a ride with us. So pick yourself up or I'll let Ivan help you.'

Even though she wasn't a doctor Olivia knew that transporting a patient so soon after surgery could kill him.

'That's madness Smith. You'll kill him!'

'Now, now, not so dramatic, Dunham! That's why I've got Ivan here and we will place him a hospital with the best doctors. Get into the car now!'

He held the door of the SUV open and Olivia reluctantly climbed inside. Smith fastened handcuff to her wrists and slammed the door shut.

'Ivan, give me an update on Jones and Butch. Have they got Peter Bishop?'

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

'You two stay behind and help Isaacs recode all the doors. You four are with me.' Ordered Broyles. 'We secure the operating room first. Agent Dunham will have to fend for herself for now. Interested in coming along, White?'

'Try and stop me, Broyles' answered White grimly as he removed his gun from his shoulder holster and checked his magazine. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

'Isaacs, how is the feed from the cameras getting here. Hardwired or wireless?'

'All wireless. Why do you ask?'

'Smith obviously knew which door would give him best access to the hospital, knew the code and most likely is monitoring the cameras. May even explain how he located Agent Dunham. He has broken the encryption protection of your system. How long will it take to reprogram the system?'

'At least an hour and then we would have to shut down and reboot'

'Too long…shut all the cameras off in the operating wing and in the corridor to the maintenance door. Once we are moving I need you to shut down the sectors as we pass through on our way to level one. With a bit of luck he won't realize what's happening.'

White looked at Broyles who gave him a brief nod of approval.

'But that will leave us temporarily blind, White' exclaimed Isaacs confused

'I just evened the playing field. Do it, Isaacs!'

'Take one of the two ways to stay in touch' Isaacs pointed to a small rack with hand held radios charging.

Broyles and White opened the door and headed out with the four agents falling in behind them.

On arriving in the hospital lobby Broyles turned to the two agents at his side.

'I want two of you to head to the corridor behind the operating rooms and position yourself at the maintenance door. If they head out that way we have them cut off.'

The two agents peeled away running towards the corridor at the back next to the elevators while Broyles, White and the remaining two agents sprinted up the stairs to the first level.

When they arrived at the main entrance of the operating wing staff was filing out under the direction of two security guards. The guard on the left walked over to the arriving agents.

'Mr. White, we have cleared OR 2, 8 and 9. They are in the middle of a bowel resection in OR 1 and can't leave though they have secured the doors from the inside and no one will be able to enter.'

'What about OR 6?' enquired Broyles

'I have a man positioned just 5 yards from the entry, Sir'

'Any other access?'

'Yes, you can reach the OR via the wash up and store room which lies between OR 6 and 7. I can show you'

'Come with me White. You Agent Muller relieve the security guard, Simpson you stay here.

Following the security guard Broyles and White cautiously advanced to OR 7 and entered the darkened room, leaving the guard outside.

They crouched against the wall while their eyes became accustomed to the low light.

The men were close enough to make out a male voice in the OR next door.

'Now disconnect him from the ventilator and bag him. Good and now push him towards the door.'

White risked a quick glance around the corner. One of the EMT's was busy cuffing the surgeon, anaesthetist and one of the nurses to the operating table. Another nurse was concentrating on manually ventilating Bishop who laid still only his chest moving. There was a thick white bandage around his head and a bag of saline hanging from the IV pole, the tubing running to his left wrist. The EMT with his back to White and Broyles was waving his gun at the nurses tending Bishop.

The heart monitor beeped in regular intervals and the soft whooshing of air being forced via the tube into Peter's lungs were the only noises to be heard together with the rustling of the sheets as one nurse tucked them in around Peter. She placed the cylinder with the oxygen under the gurney and then looked up to the gun toting EMT fear visible in her eyes.

'Disconnect the heart monitor and let's go'

Broyles nodded at White. He pointed to the EMT across the room and holding his hand up he extended the fingers on the count of three.

'He goes nothing' thought White as he took a deep breath and both agents jumped up together.

'FBI! Put your weapons down and step away from the patient and medical staff.' shouted Broyles

The EMT closest to him swung around his weapon raised but White pulled the trigger before he could aim at Broyles felling him mid motion.

The nurses next to Peter started to scream throwing themselves to the ground.

Startled the other EMT went for his gun while dragging the anaethetist in front of him as a shield.

'There is no way out of here. Put the gun down or I will shoot' called White slowly making his way into the middle of the room.

'I'll kill the doc if you don't let me out' He tightened his grip around the doctor's throat as his eyes darted back and forth between White and Broyles.

Special Agent Broyles shook his head, his face an unreadable mask.

'Isn't going to happen. It's over, so put your weapon down'

White had reached the dead EMT and glanced down. A small trickle of grey metallic fluid was oozing from the entry wound of the man's forehead. He grimaced faintly as he realized that they were dealing with shape shifters who had nothing to loose and would stay on mission no matter what.

Suddenly the heart monitor beeps became erratic, eventually slowing down.

When the bullets had started to fly, the nurse manually ventilating Peter had stopped and sought protection below the gurney.

Alarmed Broyles realized that Peter Bishop was suffocating but before he could react White took matters into his hands.

'Screw this' he hissed as he shot the second EMT in the head, the bullet whistling close by the terrified anaesthetist's face.

The heart monitor released a steady tone as Peter's heart failed and stopped beating.

The deep retching from the anaesthetist throwing up was the only other sound to break the heavy silence of the room.

_**Poor Peter, it keeps on coming...more drama to follow though!**_

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter which was a tough one to write...all this action! _**

**_Leave a review please as they make me smile..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thank you for your reviews and glad you are enjoying the action, not quite over yet either...sorry about Peter and those that miss him but got to get him out of sugery first... ;)_**

**3pm**

Olivia watched as Smith moved around to the back of the ambulance.

'Damn, damn, damn'

Actually stronger language came to her mind but since Ella was back in her life with regularity she had disciplined herself not to indulge in colourful swearing out of fear her little niece may over hear some inappropriate language in a forgotten moment.

Olivia fruitlessly yanked at the cuffs which were attached to the headrest supports of the seat in front of her, the cold metal edges cutting into her wrists and making her wince.

Her head fell forward resting against the front seat and she closed her eyes. She felt so tired, her eyes were burning and the effect of the caffeine from a few hours ago was wearing off. A part of her wanted to curl up, hide away, close her eyes hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare and be back in the lab with Walter grooming Gene, Astrid baking a pie and Peter lounging in his chair while watching Olivia work at her desk.

She had failed her Fringe family. It was her duty to keep them safe. They relied on her and she had let them down.

'_Don't give up Sweetheart'_

A familiar voice caressed her.

Olivia sat up, eyes wide open and confused. She could have sworn she had heard Peter's voice. Her heart was beating fast and there was a ringing in her ears. After a few seconds of listening intently she closed her eyes again.

No, impossible. Her mind was playing tricks on her, a reflection of her exhaustion.

'Oh, Peter what would you say if you could see me in this mess?' she whispered

'_I'd say that's what happens if I'm not around to keep an eye on you, Dunham!'_

Olivia pressed her eyes tightly shut and shuddered.

'No. I'm not having this conversation. It's not real.'

The satiny smooth chuckle Peter reserved just for her bubbled up in her mind but when the familiar notes of 'Somebody to watch over me' wrapped around Olivia she feared she was loosing her sanity.

'…_There's a somebody I'm longing to see, I hope he turns out to be, someone to watch over me…'_

She smiled as her eyes filled with tears remembering the moment in the lab when Peter chose this piece of music for her.

Olivia took a deep breath, slowly blowing it out while calming herself. Her heart rate had slowed and the nausea was receding.

She knew she would have to be patient and wait for Smith to play his hand.

A sudden alarmed outcry made her twist in her seat to view the ambulance.

'What do you mean you lost the camera feed? Idiot, they have made us'

There was a flurry of activity, the ambulance doors crashed shut and Ivan climbed into the driver's seat.

Smith was yelling orders at him.

'Loose the ambulance and come meet us at the safe house'

Something had not gone to plan and Smith was visibly unhappy as he approached the SUV with Olivia waiting inside. He opened the door on Olivia's side and grabbed the arm closest to him pushing up her sleeve.

'It seems Peter Bishop won't be joining us so we'll go ahead without him'

Olivia felt her heart miss a beat in relief that Smith's plan had gone awry and Peter was safe but then she saw the syringe in Smith's hand.

She tried to pull away but too late as the sharp sting of the needle made her flinch and burning warmth filled her arm.

Olivia Dunham collapsed onto the seat. Smith unhooked her hand cuffs and pushed her across the back seats placing a blanket over her.

Ivan had already pulled out from his parking spot and was driving up the alley towards the main road.

Smith jumped into the driver's seat, slammed the door shut and moments later he disappeared in the dense traffic on the main road.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

White lunged towards the nurse cowering on the floor pulling her up.

'Help him…' He pushed her towards Peter Bishop.

The nurse was shaking and tears were running down her face.

'By God, help him. He cannot die…' urged White

Only then did White remember that he was still holding his weapon and for the nurse there probably wasn't much difference between him and the dead men on the floor.

'Look, sorry …' he tucked his gun away and flashed his most apologetic smile.

Broyles had uncuffed the surgeon who was already scrambling towards Peter.

'I need the crash cart…Susan start ventilating…'

The surgeon glanced at the cardiac tracing…no electrical activity! The heart had completely stopped.

He tore away the sheet covering Peter's chest and started cardiac compressions. The authoritarian voice ripped the nurses out of their stupor and their training kicked in.

Susan commenced ventilation and the other nurse ran to the wall and pushed the resus cart closer to the gurney

'Max, get off the floor Buddy, I need you…' The anesthetist looked up his eyes still dazed as the shock rolled over him. 'Max, get the adrenalin, now!'

White had hooked his arm under the anaesthetist and helped him up gently pushing him towards Peter Bishop.

The surgeon smiled at the waxen faced Max.

'Okay, Max…thank you…now get the adrenaline…'

Broyles had waved Muller and Simpson into the OR. 'I need you to find some sheets and cover up the dead bodies.'

The mercury laced blood seeping from the bullet wounds may cause the medical staff to pose questions to which he could not give them any answers.

White watched as the anaesthetist inserted a long needle through Peter Bishop's chest and injected the adrenaline directly into his heart.

'Come on, Peter' whispered White under his breath. Too much was at stake to loose Bishop now.

Anxiously the medical team stared at the cardiac monitor waiting for the adrenaline to take effect. Suddenly there was the faintest quiver as Peter's heart muscle started to twitch.

'Right, defibrillator, set at 150 joules….'

The humming of the machine charging filled the room. The surgeon placed the paddles on Peter's chest.

'Stand back….' The medical staff stepped away from the gurney, followed by a gentle thump as Peter's body shook under the current.

The surgeon continued the chest compressions for two minutes while the anaesthetist drew up some more adrenaline

'Check cardiac tracing….' He stopped the compressions and watched the monitor intently.

'VT…okay another round …charging defibrillator to 200 joules. Max, give the adrenaline iv…stand back everybody'

Broyles touched White's shoulder drawing his attention away from the drama unfolding in front of him. 'I have to stay behind and clean up this mess here but I need you to go and find Dunham for me.'

White nodded throwing a last look at Peter Bishop and the medical team.

'Okay one more round at 200 joules' announced the surgeon 'Max, get the amiodarone ready'

'White, that was some inspired shooting, thank you. The paperwork will show though that I shot both of the men. Easier that way'

'No worries. I'd prefer to have my name left out of it, too'

White turned and left the OR heading towards the exit to find his car which he had parked a few streets away from the hospital.

'Hold on Olivia, the cavalry is coming'

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

'Walter, I need you to sit down. Please!' Fatigue echoed in Astrid's voice.

'Peter, I need to find Peter…something is wrong…where is Agent Dunham?...Where is Peter, Astro?' the distress in Walter's voice made Astrid cringe.

'We should be out there looking for him…he could be hurt…Why isn't Olivia here? The men said she would be here?'

Astrid had run out of excuses some time ago and now was watching Walter spiral into a demented frenzy which only could be stopped by Peter arriving on the scene, possibly Olivia's presence or definitely a large dose of drugs. On second thought a large dose of drugs was sounding attractive to Astrid.

'Look Walter, I had them bring you some custard …'

She held up the small container and spoon in front of Walter, smiling in the frantic hope that food would settle him.

He looked at her for a moment bewildered and stared at the custard. 'Don't treat me like an imbecile…' he cried out and slapped the custard out of Astrid's hands. The custard splattered onto the wall a foot away.

Shocked at the outburst Astrid gasped and stepped back. Her big brown eyes showed her anxiety and she bit her bottom lip.

'Sorry Walter, I….' she shrugged apologetically. 'You're right. It's been too long since we have heard from Olivia.'

Walter resumed pacing the room like a caged animal.

Astrid walked up to the door and opened it. The guard turned to face her.

'Hi, could I please have my cell phone back. I need to call Special Agent Broyles'

'Sorry, Agent Farnsworth. Your Phone has been disposed of. You could be traced through it. I will get a message to Special Agent Broyles for you. What is your message?'

Astrid felt a tingle in her spine.

'Oh, I just wanted to know if Agent Dunham would be joining us soon…?'

'Actually, she will. I have been just advised that she is on her way'

Relief washed over Astrid and she beat down the feeling of suspicion that had started to scratch at the back of her mind. Olivia was coming. All was okay.

She turned to Walter 'Did you hear that Walter, Olivia is on her way now.'

Walter didn't seem to hear her as he paced and mumbled under his breath.

'I can't loose you Peter….hear me, son…where are you?...It's your father here…Peter, Peter, I need you…'

Exhausted he crumpled against the wall, sliding to the floor sobs shaking his body as the last vestiges of sanity broke away.

Astrid felt tears pooling in her eyes as she watched Walter descend into his own personal hell.

_**Okay, so maybe being a bit dramatic with the intracardiac adrenaline, but who doesn't like a bit of drama...yes and you still don't know if he is alright,mhhh. Olivia is in quite a pickle, too and poor Walter...The next chapter will be up soon; it's quite long, just in editing process.**_

**_So, take care til then, leave me a note/review and keep your fingers crossed the weather remains foul as I'll have nothing better to do than snuggle down with a cup of coffee and my laptop surrendering to my Muse ..._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_So I'm pretty much exhausted and will require a rest before continuing the story- 4 chapters in less than a week and action packed to boot...this is the longest chapter, double my usual chapter length but so much happens and I just had to do it justice. That'll teach me to indulge myself in such a complex twisting plot *lol*_**

**_So grab a cup of coffee and a cookie ( or in Australian: grab a cuppa and a bikkie), settle into a comfy chair and enjoy..._**

**4pm**

White arrived at his car and walked around to the trunk releasing the latch and opening it up. He dug down and retrieved a laptop bag, cautiously scanning the area before also removing a slim black case and then locking the trunk.

He opened up the driver door and sat down not forgetting to centrally lock all doors.

Quickly he booted up the laptop and inserted the USB modem logging on.

'Now where are you my Darling?' He punched a string of numbers in and waited.

A few minutes later the screen came to life with a map of downtown Boston and a small red light flashing, moving slowly towards North-west Boston.

'Gotcha' White inserted the key in the ignition and put the car into gear.

He knew that Olivia would be furious that he had spiked her pain medication with a short lasting radioactive marker but in the end she would be grateful that he had tagged her.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

'Isaacs, my team will transport the bodies to a special lab. Peter Bishop will be taken care of, too. This falls under the jurisdiction of Homeland security. Your men are not to talk about this, not to speculate or otherwise, is that understood. There is some paperwork for them to sign, too'

Broyles eyed the head of security who quickly reassured him.

'Understood, but what will you tell the reporters out in the lobby?'

'I'll deal with them'

Unfortunately several FBI agents swarming through the hospital with hospital security accompanying them had brought the events to the attention of the media.

Broyles walked over to the medical team that had worked on Peter Bishop.

'Are we free to leave now?' the surgeon stepped forward fatigue clearly showing in his eyes.

'Yes, in a moment. Please come with me'

Broyles led them out of the OR, down the hall to the break room where his agents had set up a table with cups of hot coffee and cut sandwiches.

'Please take a seat' Broyles pointed to the chairs '…and have something to drink and eat'

Broyles stony face did not brook any dissention and reluctantly the medical team of five sat down.

'My name is Special Agent Broyles and I work for Homeland security. I would like to express my gratitude at working hard to save Peter Bishop's life today in spite of the adversity.'

Max, the anesthetist snorted 'Your man nearly got me killed!'

'Actually, he saved your life. The man holding you hostage would have killed you, believe me, we have come up against this group before.' Broyles dark eyes fixed on the anesthetist who finally lowered his gaze.

'Now it is important that you do not speak to anybody about today. You will forget about Peter Bishop, the gun men…basically everything you saw today. Your silence is imperative for Homeland security. Do you understand me?'

There were silent nods around the table.

'There will be a cover story put in place. I have some non disclosure papers waiting for you to sign and then one of my men will escort you home. Thank you'

Broyles walked up to agent Muller.

'Keep an eye on them and when they are ready arrange transport home. I want an agent stationed with each of these people until this is over.'

'Yes, Sir'

A quiet buzzing alerted him to his cell phone.

'Broyles'

'Hallo Phillip, I hear you've had some trouble at the hospital' Nina Sharp's sweet breathy voice made him frown.

'Nothing I can't handle, Nina'

'I'm glad White has been useful' she purred. There was silence for a few seconds.

'Was there anything specific you wanted from me Nina? I'm busy'

If Nina Sharp was affronted by Broyles' attitude she didn't let on.

'Well, just keep me up to date, Phillip. You know I worry…' The soft click indicated that she had rung off.

'Sir, the press is in the lobby and being quite a nuisance. They are asking for a statement…'

Simpson was standing next to Broyles.

'I'll be right out there'

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

'Put her over there on the sofa' commanded Smith as one of his men carried in the still unconscious Olivia into the room.

Sun light was streaming in through the large picture windows and Smith could see the river just a few hundred yards away.

'How are our other guests, Marko?'

'The female agent isn't suspicious yet but she will need to see Agent Dunham soon. The old man has totally lost it in the last half hour.'

'It doesn't matter. We will not be staying long, just waiting for Ivan to get here. This house isn't secure enough. I trust everything is set up at the warehouse?'

'Yes, Mitchell called in half an hour ago'

Marko placed Olivia gently on the sofa, her head resting on a pillow. He crossed her arms over her stomach and slipped off her shoes. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

'Marko, what in the devil's name are you doing?' curiosity at Marko's administrations to the female Agent made Smith arch an eyebrow.

'Just making her more comfortable, Boss'

Smith groaned. 'Cuff her, Marko! She'll be out for little longer but don't let her sweet face fool you. She is a professional and she'll kick your ass if you're not careful.'

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

White passed by the small house noticing the black SUV in the drive way and parked 50 yards down the road. The red indicator on the map hadn't moved the last 15 minutes. He closed the laptop and shoved it under his seat.

It was time to act but not before he fixed the silencer to his weapon which he removed from the slim black case he had retrieved from his trunk earlier. He then hid the gun under his jacket.

The suburban street was empty as White walked up to the fence and peered over it. No guards visible outside, no obvious cameras and no indication of motion detectors.

The house was of modern construction, single storey with a large entrance door in the front.

White noticed that the fence along the neighboring property was only four feet high and afforded him a better access so he scooted along the fence of the neighbour, hoping the owners were at work and wouldn't come to ask what he was doing in their garden.

There was a window facing the fence and White couldn't believe his luck when he saw Dr. Bishop standing at the window.

After a check both ways White jumped the fence, landing with a soft thump on the other side a few yards from the window. Dr. Bishop was staring ahead with eyes blinded with tears. He didn't notice White until he knocked cautiously against the window.

'Dr. Bishop, open up the window please'

Walter looked down into the face of the stranger who had suddenly shown up frowning but after a few seconds a smile broke on his face. He ran his hand over his eyes and blinked several times.

'Henry, oh my, is it really you?…Astrid come see my friend Henry from Oxford is here. We must open the window. He wants to come in'

'Walter please there is no one at the win…' Astrid stopped as she saw the handsome blond man, waving and indicating to her to unlock the window.

'Come Astro, let him in…oh, it's so good to see Henry. It's been such a long time'

Walter's mood had done an about face in the matter of seconds giving Astrid whiplash.

'I don't know Walter….' Astrid quickly glanced at the door, opening her mouth to call the guard in. They had been warned that someone was trying to kill the team members but the tingle in her spine held her back from notifying the guard.

'Agent Farnsworth, Special Agent Broyles sends me. Please let me in. You are in danger'

White spoke in a low voice just loud enough for Astrid to hear him. She bit her bottom lip while she looked at the stranger who had the bluest eyes she had seen for a while.

Walter was jumping up and down berating her for not opening the window.

'Okay, Walter just be quiet and let me think for a moment…'

'Agent, please…' White sighed and whipped out his phone.

'Broyles, yes I'm at a house in North-west Boston, use my phone to get the address…I have found Agent Farnsworth and Dr. Bishop. I haven't found Olivia yet but she has to be here, too.'

Astrid cracked the window open and asked softly.

'Are you really talking to Special Agent Broyles?'

White held up the phone close to small opening switching it to loudspeaker.

'Agent Farnsworth, Mr. White is here to help you. Please listen to him. I'm dispatching a team to your address now.'

Astrid pushed the window all the way up and Walter bent down to help White climb up and pulled him through the window.

'Sorry, I had to be sure…'

'No worries Agent Farnsworth. Are you and the Dr. Bishop okay?'

'Yes of course but I don't understand…'

'Henry old boy, it's been a while…' Walter grabbed White by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug which White suffered through with good humour.

'My name is Steven White, Dr Bishop. You must be mistaking me for someone else…'

'Oh, nonsense I'd recognize you anywhere. Those were great times we had in Oxford and you introduced me to Elizabeth. My dear Elizabeth…' The smile faded on Walter's face as he remembered his dead wife and he fell silent.

'Listen, Agent Farnsworth. You weren't picked up on Broyles orders but by a rogue CIA agent called Smith. He snatched Olivia thirty minutes ago and tried to get Peter, too.'

'Peter? Henry did you say Peter…how is my son?' Walter interjected worry echoing in his voice.

'Dr. Bishop, he is fine. I'm here to take you to him. Agent Farnsworth, here is the key to my car. It's the silver metallic SUV just few yards down the road. I want you to take Dr. Bishop to the car and wait. If I'm not back in 15 minutes use my phone to ring Broyles and drive to the office. If anybody comes after you, leave'

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a key and his phone.

'But where are you going?' asked Astrid holding the car key in her hand and pocketing the phone.

'I'm going to get Agent Dunham and join you. Now let me help you out of the window, then climb over the neighbour's fence and you'll see my car parked on the side of the road.'

'Come on Astrid, Peter is waiting…' Walter slipped out of the window with an ease that belied his age, turning and holding out his arms to help Astrid as she shimmied down the side of the house till her feet landed on the ground.

'Wait, Henry….my bag, I need my bag!' Walter called out in a loud voice.

'Shhh, Walter…not so loud…' Astrid looked up for White who had disappeared from the window.

'Here it is….' He held the bag out of the window where Astrid grabbed it from him with a grateful smile.

Then he shut the window and disappeared.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Marko had just put down the cup of coffee in front of Smith when another man rushed into the room, agitated and calling out.

'Boss, switch on the news…they're talking about Jones and Butch.'

Smith used the remote to switch on the TV, flipping through the channels until he found the news.

An attractive news reporter was standing outside the hospital. In the background Smith could see the coroner's truck and two black body bags being loaded.

'The official statement just released by the FBI describes how two drug addicts found a way into the operating wing of the hospital seeking opiate drugs for their habit. They held a surgical team at gun point. The FBI was forced to shoot the two men who held a doctor as a hostage threatening his life. Unfortunately the thirty one year old patient, on whom the team had been working on, suffered a cardiac arrest and couldn't be revived. His name has been with held until family has been advised. Switching back to you in the Studio. This is Casey James reporting from Mass General'

'Oh, my God…they are talking about Peter aren't they?'

Smith turned in the direction of the toneless voice.

Olivia was sitting up after swinging her legs down off the sofa, her body swaying under the after effects of the drug and her face was drained of all colour.

'You bastards killed him…Oh my God, what have you done'

She closed her eyes commanding the room to stop spinning, fighting the bile rising in her mouth. A pain so sharp it made her gasp shook her body as something broke inside of her.

Smith watched as Olivia started to shake violently, the vibrations making the sofa move gently on the wooden floor. A high pitched ringing filled his ears and the air felt thick and hot.

He stepped backwards panic rising but unable to tear his eyes away from the spectacle in front of him. Then in a flash of a second the world went black.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

White had barely made it to the door when he heard the high pitched whine and instinctively put his hands up to protect his ears.

'What…?' he didn't finish the thought before the screams of agony from several people tore through the house. The sensation of a mini earthquake hitting the house made White brace himself against the wall.

An eerie quiet descended and he opened the door to the corridor. The smell of burning flesh hit White making him recoil and placing a hand over his mouth and nose while taking in shallow breaths.

The fire alarm was beeping madly and smoke was pouring from under the door of the room across the corridor.

White crouched down low and held his gun ready but there was no movement in the house. He slowly walked up to the door and reached for the door knob only to hiss in pain as he burnt his fingers.

Carefully White wrapped his jacket sleeve around the door knob and pushed the door open.

Smoke billowed out with a rush but there were no more flames. Once his sight cleared White's eyes widened in shock at the state of the room.

Olivia was sitting on the sofa, her eyes wide open, unfocused and surrounded by the charcoaled remains of three bodies. The furniture and walls were burnt black and smoldering; only the sofa and a few yards in front of Olivia had stayed untouched.

It took a little while for him to grasp what had happened and he drew in a steadying breath before appealing to Olivia. No movement too fast, not wanting to startle her, he took his first step into the room.

'Olivia, can you hear me…It's me Steven…Steven White' His voice was trembling as he pushed aside his fear.

There was no movement from Olivia who sat frozen. The faint rise and fall of her chest was the only indications that she was alive. Cuffs were around her wrists, her hands resting in her lap, tightly curled into fists.

He waited a few seconds and took his next step, his eyes never leaving her face.

'Okay Olivia, I'm coming to get you.'

He tucked his gun into his belt and slowly advanced into the room carefully avoiding the human remains until he stood in front of Olivia.

'Heh, Olivia…I found Astrid and Walter. They're safe.' He stretched out his hand and touched her face where tears had streaked her cheeks.

There was still no sign of recognition from Olivia. She didn't even blink.

'We have to get out of here, so I'm just going to lift you up…'

White placed an arm around Olivia's shoulder and under her legs and scooped her up. On his touch she collapsed into his arms her head falling forward onto his chest.

'Okay we're out of here Olivia. Just hold tight.'

The thoughts in his brain were confused and jumbled. None of the briefings he had ever received on Fringe division prepared him for what he had just witnessed. He had questions but they would have to wait for now as he needed to get Olivia, Dr. Bishop and agent Farnsworth far away from here.

A minute later White was walking down the path towards the street where Astrid and Walter were waiting in the car.

'Open the door…' White's voice made Astrid turn around in the driver's seat.

She saw White holding Olivia in his arms and she jumped out to help him.

'Oh heavens, is she alright…what happened?'

'Open the back door for me…thank you.'

White eased Olivia onto the back seat where Walter was sitting, placing her head in Walter's lap. A smoky odor filled the car.

Olivia's empty stare woke a memory in Walter.

'Oh my sweet Olive, not again, not again…' mumbled Walter as he gently stroked her forehead pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

White frowned at Walter's remark.

'You have seen this before, Dr. Bishop?'

Absentminded Walter nodded.

'Something must have scared her, no terrified her…Henry, no one can know, not even Olive…' his voice faded lost in thoughts.

'What did those men do to her? Walter will she be alright' whispered Astrid grief-stricken at Olivia's condition.

'She is strong Astrid…She'll come back to us when she is ready' Walter squeezed her hand.

Something in Dr. Bishop's plea had touched White and the decision came easy.

'I'll be right back…there is something I have to do' White turned and ran back into the house.

He hurried to the rear of the house locating the kitchen where he noticed a woman's handbag discarded on the table which he picked up.

A small TV in the corner had been left on the news channel. A small banner at the bottom flashed across.

'_Business as usual after three die during hospital shoot out. FBI secure the building..'_

White's attention left the TV and he continued his search finally locating some methylated spirits among the washing powder and cleaning items in the laundry.

'This will do'

He returned to the burnt living room, liberally squirted the methylated spirits through out the room but especially over the unburnt area where Olivia had been and tossed a lit match to start a fire. As he was leaving he could see the flames engulfing the sofa and spreading across the room running up the walls towards the ceiling.

A few minutes later the whole house was in flames burning away any evidence of the extraordinary occurrence from just a little while ago.

**Okay, what a tour de force...and it's still not over: will Olivia be alright? what happened to Peter ? **

**Well you'll have to wait till the next installment. Until then leave me some messages to inspire me please...Have a great weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_After a week I'm finally back with this slower paced Chapter...just can't keep the adrenalin going endlessly. Bit more angsty with character insights..._**

**_I see that some write disclaimers before their stories...geez, no ones paying me, just me playing in my sandbox with the Fringe characters-will return them unharmed, maybe a bit scruffy...guess I can only claim White as my own and even here I have to admit I used the character 'Adam Carter' from Spooks/MI5 as inspiration_**

**_Not sure if you guys enjoyed the faster paced chapters as only a few reviews but I'm hopeful you are still sticking with me._**

**_Enjoy and see you on the flip side ;)_**

**5pm**

The searing heat from the burning house made White step back a few yards. The golden red glow from the flames danced in his eyes and he squeezed them shut for a moment as the noise of the fire filled his ears. Circumstances had just changed fundamentally and the simple operation of retrieving the information stolen by Summers whilst protecting Bishop had been given a different dimension.

There were many things he was not privy to in his job and until now he had been able to separate the job from any feelings, but since Sarah he had struggled. The anger he had so tightly controlled since her death started to bubble to the surface, nausea hitting him at the realization that he was playing a game he did not know the endpoint. He was lost and he was afraid but for now he would continue to play the game. His side did not need to know that he was loosing faith.

The buzz of his cell phone startled him out of his thoughts and he held it up against his ear.

'What's going on, White? Why is the fire department being dispatched to your address?' Broyles voice could have cut glass.

'Agent Dunham is safe, but things have gotten complicated…'

'I'll be there in ten minutes…'

'Sorry, Broyles, we cannot stay and wait. I'll be in touch…'

White could hear Broyles calling out as he shut his phone. He opened up the back of his cell phone and removed the sim card, dropped the phone on the ground, stomped on it crushing the parts into the dirt and lastly threw the sim card into the fire. In the distance the wailing of the fire engines could be heard and he ran back to the car, pulling the driver's door open and sliding into the seat.

'We've got to go…Here'

He thrust Astrid's hand bag into her lap who uttered a surprised thank you.

The grey smoke darkening the sky had not escaped Astrid and Walter. There had been no explanation from Walter when Astrid asked what had happened to Olivia only an unintelligible mumble though she had caught the shame before he averted his eyes.

'Aren't we waiting for Special Agent Broyles…?'

'No, change of plans..!'

Astrid's patience was wearing thin with White's secretive behaviour.

The car started up and White pulled out onto the street driving down the road to the next intersection.

Astrid frowned throwing a worried look at Olivia's prone figure. She hadn't moved since White had put her in the car. Her breathing was shallow, the pupils were dilated to black discs and her skin was cold and clammy.

'I think Olivia needs to go to a hospital…'

'No!' White and Walter called out in unison making Astrid shrink back into her seat.

White glanced in the rear mirror and saw Walter shake his head vehemently.

'Dr. Bishop, can you take care of agent Dunham? We need to lay low until I have time to think this through…'

'I need access to medical supplies, but yes I can take care of her…'

'Okay…Agent Farnsworth, please open the glove box. You'll find a cell phone…please hand it to me'

White concentrated on the traffic as he merged onto a major arterial road heading out of Boston.

Astrid rummaged for a few seconds and then finally withdrew her hand holding the phone which White took from her.

'Thank you…'

He pressed speed dial and switched the phone to loud speaker

'Agent White, D for delta 1978….'

There were several clicking noises and then a female businesslike voice came on.

'Agent, what can I do for you?'

'Hallo Rita, my sun shine…I need a place to hide for a day, 1 plus 3, another cell phone and an advanced emergency medical kit, with IV giving set, several bags of fluids and…anything else Dr. Bishop?'

'I need Diazepam and Dexamphetamines…and some fresh strawberries with whipped cream would be nice, too.' He added as an after thought.

'Agent Farnsworth, anything you require?...No? Well that will be all, Rita'

'I will text you with the address shortly. Good day'

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

When Broyles arrived the fire department had started to douse the flames, urgently trying to keep the fire from jumping to the neighbouring houses.

The front tyres of the black SUV in the driveway had melted and the paint had bubbled on the bonnet.

'I want that car taken to forensics ASAP' ordered Broyles.

There was little more that could be done until the fire was under control.

Broyles stood back and watched the firemen work.

Something had spooked White, bad enough for him to go dark. Discovering that Smith's men were shape shifters could not have been the cause alone. He wondered if Smith had also been replaced by a shifter which might explain some of today's occurrences. Broyles had contacted Smith's superior to discuss the DST involvement only to receive hard fast denials of their complicity. It made Broyles wonder how many shifters had come across from the other side, been strategically placed and how they were going to fight this invasion.

Tired he rubbed his eyes. What had started as a simple 'out for revenge' scenario was morphing into a much more sinister plot. The strikes against his team had been well planned and only luck til now had prevented the death of a member. But they had come close, too close for comfort in Broyles opinion.

He fought down the worry for Dunham's team hoping that the trust he had put in White had not been misplaced. He had accepted Nina's recommendation to involve White and up till now Nina had never played false with him and definitely not if it involved Peter Bishop.

He had noted Nina's special interest in Bishop junior and his gut told him that Nina was keeping secrets about Peter. Still, his guard was up fully aware that they both were using each other, but Nina clearly had her own agenda.

He likened Nina to a cobra, coiled up, seemingly peaceful but the eyes following each movement with an air of menace only to strike when least expected. They had been close once but Broyles recognised soon that he couldn't overcome a deep seated mistrust of Nina something he couldn't lay his finger on which troubled him. She was without a doubt a master of subterfuge.

Patience was one of Broyles virtues but of late it was becoming harder to sit back and wait for things to declare themselves. Many times he had reined in Dunham, trying to temper her compulsion to find answers for the questions they came up against because experience had taught him better. A failed marriage and visitation rights on weekends with his kids had made it abundantly clear that at times stepping back is desirable. Doing nothing was the hardest thing to do.

Muller cleared his voice trying to get his boss' attention.

'Yes?"

'Sir, Agent Simmonds rang to let you know that he is conscious'

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

White had been directed to a simple two bedroom beach house up the coast some 30 miles outside of Boson.

Olivia's condition had not changed and he could see the worry on Dr. Bishop's face.

'We're nearly there Dr. Bishop. How is she?'

'She is holding her own for now, Henry. Will the drugs be there when we arrive? I will have to set up an infusion and titrate to the correct dose. It may take some time before she becomes responsive again…'

Astrid had been quiet through out the drive mulling through the days events, at times glancing at White next to her, trying to get a read on him whilst fighting down the urge to grab the wheel in order to stop the car and head back to Broyles.

His concern for Olivia appeared genuine and she picked up that he was worried about more than just Olivia, so much that he had decided to hide them from whatever he was afraid of.

She guessed he was in his early thirties and the high cheek bones and chiselled chin paired with the dark blond crew cut hair and piercing blue eyes made him one of the most attractive men she had come across in her career. It was obvious to her that he would use his good looks to charm himself out of any tight spot and she steeled herself against that possible moment in the future when she would be asking the tough questions. For now she wanted Olivia safe then she would face White.

The car pulled up in front of a small house, the closest neighbours about 100 yards away on either side. There was a small garage and White jumped out of the car and lifted the garage door open.

He walked around to Astrid's side and opened the door for her.

'Drive the car into the garage, please while I help Dr. Bishop with Olivia'

Walter had already left the car and was bending down to lift Olivia off the seat.

'Wait Dr. Bishop…I'll carry her. Just get the door for me…the key will be under the flower pot on the left.'

White bent down and retrieved Olivia who like a rag doll felt all soft in his arms.

Her breathing was calmer now but the pallor of her skin and the empty eyes signalled that she continued to be lost to them.

Walter had opened the front door and was feeling for the light switch as the sun was starting to set and the inside of the house was dark.

The lights came on with sudden brightness making Walter squeeze them shut for a moment before stepping into the house.

The hallway lead straight into an open plan room with a sofa, a dinning room table with four chairs and the kitchen tucked away in the corner. A large window with a sliding door next to it looked out onto the water. There were two deck chairs on the patio with a folded beach umbrella.

White walked up to the sofa and gently laid Olivia down, placing a pillow under her head. After a quick glance around he located the emergency bag and carried it over to the sofa.

In the meantime Walter removed Olivia's jacket and pushed up her sleeve, baring her cubital fossa and tapping the veins in order to site the IV. White had already placed the IV giving set next to Walter and handed him the alcohol swab, IV and skin tape whist holding a bag of normal saline. Walter slipped the needle under the skin, fixed the tape to hold it in place before reaching for the giving set.

Astrid had found an old wire coat hanger in one of the wardrobes in the bedroom which she was bending in half so that Walter could use it to hang the bag of saline. The upright floor lamp in the corner would serve as an IV stand and she dragged it closer to the head of the sofa.

'Right, that's going nicely. I now need the drugs…' Walter stood up and looked at White who handed him a box with several vials and tablets inside.

He laid out the drugs in front of him, inspecting the labels and mumbling in a low voice as he calculated the dosages required for the IV.

'I can help Walter now, Mr. White…' Astrid inserted herself between White and Walter.

White smiled at Astrid's protective stance.

'Please call me Steven…' Astrid crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'…or even Henry if you want' he added with a faint nod towards Walter.

There was no reaction from Astrid, just a cool stare so White shrugged and turned away.

'Okay, I'll check out the kitchen and see if I can rustle something up for us to eat'

White swung open the fridge and called out

'Heh, look at that…strawberries and whipped cream!'

He noticed the fresh fruit, cheese, butter, eggs and sliced bread with milk and orange juice tucked in the door shelf. The pantry was barren except for several tins of soup, corn flakes, jam, sugar, instant coffee and tea bags.

'I wonder what Nigella would make with this?' he said out loud rubbing his chin.

Walter turned to White with a big smile on his face as he was drawing up a syringe his eyes holding a dreamy faraway look.

'I love Nigella, such plump breast and hips that just beg….'

'Walter…' Astrid interrupted sharply with a warning flash of her eyes before Walter could continue to extol the female virtues of the British TV chef.

A few weeks ago Astrid caught Walter and Peter watching the curvy cook prepare toasted cheese sandwiches. The mozzarella was dripping down the side of the bread as she lifted it up, tilting her head slightly backwards, and letting the globules of cheese fall into her open mouth, licking her red lips with her pink tongue while making quite suggestive noises as she looked at the camera under hooded eyes. Both men were staring at the TV hypnotised by the performance, their mouths hanging slightly open and only Astrid's 'Hallo, earth to Bishops…' comment together with a stomp of her petite foot finally got her the attention she needed.

Bishop senior and junior looked like two school boys caught peeping at a girlie magazine by the school teacher.

Walter cleared his throat and became preoccupied with administering the drugs to Olivia.

'Set the drip to 5 drops per minute for now, Astrid.'

The smell of tomato soup reached Walter and he lifted his head, his nostrils flaring before exclaiming.

'Tomato soup, haven't had that for quite some time. I love crispy fried croutons…'

'Sorry no croutons, Dr. Bishop, but some bread and cheese followed by strawberries and cream for desert'

White was searching the cupboards for plates and cutlery.

Astrid felt on edge fighting down her feelings of anxiety at the surreal situation she found herself in.

'I'm not hungry' Her husky voice made White stop and inspect the young agent closely.

'Agent, you have to eat a little, just to keep up your strength…'

He could see that Astrid was riding on fumes, her eyes wide and tension reflected in the thin line of her mouth.

Walter had stopped fussing with the IV line and turned to Astrid. 'I think Henry is right, Astrid, hypoglycaemia…'

'Walter, what is going on here? Why do you trust this man? We don't know him! After all that has happened today….Olivia should be in a hospital…we should be with Peter…we don't even know how he is? And why can't we go back to headquarters…check in with Broyles? I want to talk to Broyles!'

Astrid was shaking, her breaths coming in fast shallow huffs as she stared at Walter and White after her outburst.

Walter's eyes clouded over and he dropped his gaze to his feet, clenching and unclenching his hands before looking to White for help.

'Agent Farnsworth, I'm sorry…it's been as difficult a day for me too but for other reasons. How about we eat something and then I will answer your questions as best as I can…deal?'

Astrid held White's gaze for a minute before sighing and relaxing her shoulders and accepting the chair White had pulled out for her to sit on.

'Okay…I'll have some bread and cheese. But no tomato soup…'

They were half way through their meal when a noise of a loud gasp drew their attention to the sofa where Olivia lay.

Walter pushed his chair back getting up to check on her when suddenly Olivia sat up screaming 'Peter!' at the top of her voice, the despair rippling through the room as she collapsed whimpering Peter's name over and over.

Astrid and Walter rushed to her side, Walter gathering her into his arms and stroking her back.

'It's alright Olive, it'll be alright…' whispered Walter though his eyes sought out White for reassurance that Peter was alright. White's stricken look of grief shook him to the core and Walter squeezed his eyes shut refusing to believe that he may have lost Peter all over again.

'Shhh, Olive….' He rocked her gently his breath catching 'Astrid, get the diazepam ready for me…'

Astrid swung around accusation in her eyes

'You said Peter was alright!'

'I…' he shrugged averting his gaze 'at the time…it wasn't the place…damn'

He ran his hand through his short hair in frustration and took a deep breath.

'When I left Peter he was fighting for his life…the attack by the shape shifters had caused a cardiac arrest and…I don't know if he survived!'

Walter's head snapped up.

'Did you say shape shifters?'

White nodded savagely 'Why do you think I bolted with you? I don't know who in your government to trust anymore! And then what I saw at the house with Olivia…I needed time to think, to regroup, to get Olivia better as I cannot do this alone! '

In the heavy silence of the room White, Astrid and Walter looked at each other for several seconds letting the implications of White's information sink in.

'The diazepam, please' requested Walter with a toneless voice still holding onto Olivia's shaking body.

A minute later the clear fluid of the sedative entered Olivia's veins and her body settled down only the occasional quiver running through it.

Walter moved off the sofa as he laid Olivia down watching her face relax under the influence of the drug, her eyes closed though tears still clung to her eyelashes and her breathing slowed to a regular rhythm.

'She is a Cortexiphan child, Dr. Bishop!'

White's statement hung in the room.

Slowly Walter turned to face White and there was clarity in his eyes that made Astrid hold her breath.

'I remember…I know who you are! You've grown up but you are the spitting image of your father, David!'

_**Apologies to the fans of Nigella but I just had to have some fun with her antics on TV. For those who don't know who she is or haven't seen her gyrating and cooing her way through a three course meal: it's a sight to behold! **_

**_So, looking forward to read what you think, as always the reviews do help my muse...and YEEEEESSSS, Peter will be back next chapter..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Guys, forgive me my little detour, but did any of you ever wonder what happened during that Christmas party when Olivia woke up in Peter's arms the next day...well, I'm putting you out of your misery...**

**-Christmas Interlude -**

_**Companion piece to Off Key**_

**Okay, so I saw this challenge and what do you know, my Muse kidnapped me and the next chapter in the 'Off key' story was put on hold. **

**BUT if you recall in the 7am chapter Olivia remembers the Christmas party at the Lab…well I used this setting for the challenge, so it kind of fits in…hope you enjoy!**

**All Americanchick & Oranfly's fault BTW ;)**

_The challenge is simple. Take the 6 quotes that we have picked and use each quote once. No repeats! You can also only use reoccurring characters._

_Quotes:_

_1. "If you're hands aren't shaking you haven't had enough coffee."_

_2. "Would you like fries with that?"_

_3. "Duct tape equals silence."_

_4. "But I like dancing naked."_

_5. " Showers are good for yodeling."_

_6." I like my men, like I like my coffee."_

**_*FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE*_**

The cold air made Peter tighten his coat around him as he climbed out of Olivia's SUV. He scanned the deserted campus. Most students had left for the Christmas break and it was unusually quiet. Darkness was falling and the air smelt of snow which promised a white Christmas. This was going to be Peter's first Christmas back in Boston since he left all those years ago and his first Christmas with Walter since his childhood.

He grimaced at the thought. Walter had been excited about the prospect of celebrating Christmas as a family and the kitchen had been filled with the comforting smells of Christmas baking over the last weeks. Astrid had been just as enthusiastic as Walter in the pursuit of culinary delights associated with Christmas. There would be no escaping the Christmas cheer.

Olivia locked the car and walked around to meet up with Peter who had waited for her.

'What a day! Next time around I'm heading for the hills before I sit through another six hours of mental health training for law enforcement agents.' Olivia rolled her eyes.

'You're complaining about sitting in a circle singing Kum ba ya?…what about the six hours of my life I'm never getting back pouring over the FBI forensic evidence protocols Broyles requested I review!'

'Well, if you are gathering evidence for the Bureau you need to know the protocols…'

The school mistress tone irked Peter.

'Heh, and looking at the bottom of a Johnny Walker bottle isn't good mental health management either, Agent' was his curt retort.

'Touché!' mumbled Olivia as she picked up the pace and moved briskly towards the building but the hurt reflected in her eyes didn't escape Peter.

He sighed and his hand shot forward to grab her arm making her turn to face him.

'Sorry, Olivia… that was uncalled for…it's Walter...he's got these plans for Christmas and …' Peter shrugged unable to find the words to describe the jumble of emotions he found himself in.

The tightness around Olivia's mouth softened and she had to fight down the urge to laugh at the miserable expression on Peter's face.

'Don't over think it, Peter. Relax and let it happen…who knows you might enjoy it after all!'

She reached over and patted Peter's hand that was still holding on to her arm.

He nodded at her words, grateful for her understanding and dropped his hand before they walked the last few yards in silence.

The heavy door opened onto the illuminated corridors where the smell of floor wax hung in the air. Their footfall echoed along the empty corridor and in the distance Christmas music could be heard.

Peter looked at Olivia who had raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Walter in Christmas mode, I fear. His record player has been going non stop with Christmas music since the first advent. Some of those records belonged to his parents…'

They arrived at the door of the lab and Peter pushed it open.

The Lab had been converted into a Winter Wonderland. Artificial snow had been sprinkled liberally around the various work counters, stencils with Christmas motives applied to the windows and glass surfaces and a small Fir tree in a bucket of water stood in the corner with silver tinsel hanging off the branches. The light from groups of candles which had been placed through out the Lab gave a warm glow to the room though their presence most likely broke several fire marshal rules of Harvard University.

The aroma of spices such as vanilla, cloves and cardamom filled the air mixed with the heaviness of red wine.

The notes of 'Oh Christmas tree' resounded through the lab as the deep baritone of Walter Bishop directed their gaze to Gene's stall.

'_Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum… __Wie treu sind deine Blätter! Du grünst nicht nur zur Sommerzeit…'_

'Walter, what is the meaning of this?' called Peter 'I thought we had talked about limiting the celebrations to our home'

'Peter, Agent Dunham, finally…we have been waiting for you.'

Walter stepped out from Gene's stall, a small tankard of spiced wine in one hand and candied apple in the other. His red cheeks indicated that he had sampled the spiced wine liberally before their arrival.

'Astrid, they are finally here! Bring out the cakes and the spiced wine.'

Astrid came out from the kitchen area her eyes wide with a broad smile on her face as she carried a tray with two mugs of spiced wine and a plate of Christmas cookies.

'Merry Christmas Olivia! Merry Christmas Peter!'

It was difficult for Peter not to be swept up in the exuberance of his father who danced around the lab singing loudly 'Oh Tannenbaum'

'Nice voice, Walter!' Olivia complimented with a bemused smile

'Thank you. Olivia. _**Showers are good for yodeling**_ but Glühwein is much better…'and to prove his point Walter took a deep breath holding the single sound in his chest voice pushing through to his head voice breaking into the familiar wordless sound.

Peter held up his hands.

'Walter, please…they can hear you right across campus!'

Olivia accepted the mug with steaming spiced wine and selected a cookie from the plate that Astrid held out for her. Her nose wrinkled faintly at the aroma of wine and spiced cookies before taking a small bite from the star shaped treat.

'Mh, these are lovely Astrid. I can taste the cardamom and cinnamon…'

'Thank you, Walter helped me bake them today. There are two more Tupperware containers full of biscuits. One is for you to take home and share with Rachel and Ella over Christmas!'

Peter sidled up to Astrid and selected a Christmas treat and took the mug with Glühwein.

He placed his lips to the rim of the mug and cautiously took a sip.

'I think this needs a little sugar…' Peter headed towards the kitchen looking for the sugar cubes.

'Peter, bring the camera with you. I want a photo of us all…' called Walter after his son.

'Come on Olivia, Astrid …I know the perfect place' He headed off to the back of the Lab.

'Hallo old girl…' Walter stood next to Gene who had a dainty flower chain around her neck. He waved Astrid and Olivia to his side as Peter returned from the kitchen armed with a camera and the sugar. The latter he put down on a table close by with his spiced wine and moved up to the group camera in hand.

'Okay everybody say Merry Christmas…'

Walter pulled Astrid into a close embrace while Olivia lifted her mug up all three singing out loudly in unison

'Merry Christmas!'

The flash made everybody blink and Gene mooed loudly stomping her front hoof. The sudden movement caused the flower wreath to fall to the floor and Gene promptly dipped her head to scoop up a mouthful of flowers.

'Oh, no Gene…no, no don't eat the flowers' cried out Astrid in dismay but too late as half of the wreath had vanished into the cow's mouth.

Walter laughed out loud, patting Gene on her neck as her jaws worked on grinding up the flowers.

'_**Would you like fries with that**_?' he offered with a broad grin on his face.

Peter shook his head and turned to fetch his Glühwein from the counter. Olivia was already helping herself to the sugar cubes watching as one by one fell into the hot red liquid.

'Ah, Olivia, I'd go easy on the sugar…'

She looked up at Peter, her pupils dilated and a rosy flush on her cheeks.

'Don't worry, I can hold my liquor, Peter'

Her voice had a faint lilt and she winked at Peter as she stirred the red liquid.

'Alright then…' Peter shrugged and grabbed a sugar cube for his drink.

Walter had taken Astrid and was waltzing around the lab still singing at the top of his lungs. The junior agent threw her head back with peels of laughter ringing out as his father twirled her around.

Peter sat down on a chair close to him beckoning Olivia to come a sit down next to him.

'These Christmas cookies are something, Peter. Have you tried one yet? I'm already onto my third!'

'No, but I'll correct that omission promptly' He reached over and took a Christmas tree shaped cookie from the plate decorated with white icing and little silver sugar pearls.

His eyes grew wide as he watched Olivia shove the last of the cookie into her mouth, lick her lips with her pink tongue and sigh in contentment. She sipped from her wine watching Walter and Astrid dancing around the lab.

'Maybe Walter has the right idea about Christmas…I'm feeling much better now!'

This was a side of Olivia he hadn't glimpsed before as her mask slipped the tension around her mouth and eyes vanished replaced now by the glow of happiness.

'I need some more wine…'

Absentmindedly he took a nibble from his Christmas cookie as he watched Olivia get up to walk over to the kitchen where the pot with the Glühwein stood on the stove. The seductive swaying of her hips made him nearly choke on his cookie but when Olivia turned ever so slowly to glance over her shoulder back at him, her red lips slightly parted with her little pink tongue darting out to wet her lips he nearly fell off his chair.

'What the…' suddenly he sat up straight and looked at the biscuit in his hand in horror.

He took a small bite of his cookie, tasting carefully before groaning out loud.

The spices in the Christmas cookies made it harder to detect but his father had spiked the cookies with marijuana.

There was a crash in the kitchen which made him leap up and hurry towards the direction of the noise.

Olivia had removed her jacket throwing it across the room at a chair but knocking over some wine glasses on the table instead. She was in the process of unbuttoning her white shirt, her delicate lacy bra peaking out when Peter walked in.

'Heh, Olivia…' He grabbed her wrists stopping her from removing her shirt though it began to slip from her left shoulder. 'What are you doing?'

Peter took a deep breath forcing his eyes to stay locked on her face, refusing to acknowledge the warmth coming from her body so close to his or take in the creamy whiteness of her skin.

'I'm going to kill you, Walter' he thought as he lost himself in the dark green pools of Olivia's eyes. 'God, if Olivia ever realized what Walter had done, she would do it for him!'

Olivia smiled at Peter, letting her arms fall to her side, lifting her head up as she leaned against Peter's chest. Her sweet warm breath caressed his face and her lips parted with soft sigh escaping from them.

It took all of Peter's strength not to dip down and claim those soft lips she was so willingly offering him.

At this moment Walter entered the kitchen, still humming along with the Christmas carols.

'Oh, what a good idea…' he exclaimed seeing Olivia in partial undress swaying in his son's arms. Walter commenced to remove his clothing beginning with his shirt and tie.

'Walter, you are not getting undressed!' Peter hissed as he held Olivia close looking over her head at his father.

'_**But I love dancing naked**_…!' complained Walter with a whine in his voice but on seeing his son's dark face and anger reflected in his eyes he backed out of the kitchen.

Peter held onto Olivia reveling in the closeness of her body against his while thinking what to do next.

'Coffee, I need lots of coffee…' he thought. 'Okay Olivia, I'm going to sit you down over here and I'm getting you some coffee…'

Obediently Olivia sat down on the chair next to the table, tilting her head backwards as her hands ran up Peter's chest grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down close to her. He felt his heart miss a beat when she placed her lips up close to his ear and purred:

'_**I like my men like I like my coffee**_: strong and hot!'

Groaning inwardly Peter gently detached Olivia's hands from his shirt and backed away, turning towards the coffeemaker.

'This woman is going to be the death of me.' He thought while heaping several extra spoons of ground coffee into the coffeemaker, flicking the switch on and then glancing back at Olivia.

His Agent Dunham who was usually impeccably in control was sprawled on the table top, her cheek resting on her arm with her eyes closed and strands of blond hair fanning over her face. She looked quite peaceful and Peter felt a smile tug at his mouth.

The record had finished playing and only then did he realize that he couldn't hear Astrid or Walter moving about next door.

He walked out into the lab to find Astrid curled up on the floor with Walter sitting next to her with a dreamy faraway look. Quickly he located a blanket and pillow for Astrid before grabbing his father by the shoulder and dragging him up and to the back of the lab.

'Merry Christmas, son' a happy smile lit up Walter's face.

'Walter, how could you do that? What possessed you to put marijuana in the Christmas cookies?'

He shook his father roughly barely containing his anger at his father's reckless behaviour.

'They are federal agents…they are our friends, stoned out of their brains thanks to you!'

Walter pulled away from Peter. 'But I just wanted to add some extra Christmas cheer. Agent Farnsworth was having a great time…'

'Walter, it's bad enough I have to tolerate your indulgences in recreational pharmacology but you must realize the seriousness of what you have done here. They could loose their jobs!' Peter ran his hand through his hair.

He could see a stubborn glint appear in Walter's eyes.

'No one will know…'

'You're bloody right no one will know. You will not mention this to either of them, understood. I'm going to toss out all the cookies …'

'Oh, what a waste, son. I'll take them home and…'

'Not another word out of you, Walter!' warned Peter holding up his hand to stop his father from continuing the thought.

'You are not throwing out the last of my special hybrid Panama red!' Walter's voice rose to an agitated level, stomping his foot with petulance.

Peter snatched a role of discarded duct tape from the lab counter next to him and held it up in a threatening gesture.

'See this…_**Duct tape equals silence**_…what'll be?'

Walter huffed under his breath and shuffled away, seeking refuge with Gene.

Peter slammed down the duct tape on the counter and hurried back to the kitchen where the coffee aroma mixed with spiced red wine filled his nostrils. He poured a mug full of hot coffee and walked over to Olivia.

'Heh, gorgeous wake up…I've got some coffee here for you'

In spite of a grumbling response Peter pulled her up to a sitting position watching as her eye lids fluttered when he held the mug under her nose.

He spent the next thirty minutes coaxing two cups of coffee down her throat before Olivia pushed his hand away.

'I've had enough, Peter. Take it away!'

'Hell, no Olivia_**, if**_ _**you're hands aren't shaking you haven't had enough coffee**_!'

'I just want to sleep. Please Peter…' her soft pleading made him relent. He put the coffee mug down on the table and gathered her up in his arms her body falling softly against his as she curled her arm around his neck and buried her face against his chest.

Arriving in the office he sat down on the sofa with Olivia curled up on his lap but when he tried to remove her arms from his neck she pulled him closer asking in a sleepy voice.

'Don't go Peter…'

The events of the day and night were claiming their toll from Peter and he didn't require another invitation. He lowered himself down onto the sofa, holding Olivia close to his chest and stretched out on the narrow sofa spooning Olivia who already was deeply gone.

'Merry Christmas' he whispered. He closed his eyes and his breathing deepened as he relaxed against Olivia's body.

_**So hope you enjoyed this little interlude...back soon to my original story.**_

**_Love reviews so leave one please!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hi everybody! Very busy week at work so only shortish chapter today with minimal post editing, so may not be up to my usual standard-sorry. I hope you enjoy it though and thank you for the reviews and alerts. It means a lot to me that you keep coming back to read my story!_**

**6pm**

'She is a Cortexiphan child, Dr. Bishop!'

White's statement hung in the room.

Slowly Walter turned to face White and there was clarity in his eyes that made Astrid hold her breath.

'I remember…I know who you are! You've grown up but you are the spitting image of your father, David!'

White and Walter starred at each other neither relenting in their silent battle of wills. Astrid's eyes darted from one face to the other. She had never seen Walter like this. He had pulled himself up to his full height, his jaw set and an unspoken threat in his eyes. White pressed his lips together faintly shaking his head before releasing a soft sigh.

'What is going on? How do you know about Cortexiphan and who the hell is your father?'

The small waiver in Astrid's voice revealed her anxiety.

'I promised you answers Astrid, I know but as an agent yourself you understand that I am under orders and…'

'Don't you dare hide behind "it's orders" excuse…!' Astrid interrupted him with a scowl on her face. 'The work in Fringe division is top secret…where does your information come from?'

'If you let me finish my sentence….' White arched an eyebrow as he faced Astrid.

'I came here to apprehend Summers the man who kidnapped Peter Bishop last night and hopefully retrieve some top secret information. The information stolen is from a British lab belonging to Massive Dynamic. That I was chosen isn't by accident as I work for a branch in MI5 similar to Fringe division, hence the familiarity with some of Dr. Bishop's work.'

The look of surprise on Astrid's face amused White.

'So, you don't think a plane full of melting people will attract attention on the other side of the Atlantic? The incidences are not just restricted to the US, Agent. To be honest I do not think my superiors knew that shape shifters had infiltrated DST and I'm positive Agent Dunham's special talents have been only known to your small group.'

Astrid averted her eyes confirming White's suspicions.

Walter cleared his voice.

'What will you do with the information, David?'

It wasn't hard for White to hear the concern in Walter's voice.

'I thought that was obvious. I will protect Olivia's secret for now. My government expects Summers and the stolen documents and no more questions will be asked. If Olivia returns to normal then even Broyles won't need to know either what happened in the house.'

'Thank you David' whispered Walter 'I want to go back to Boston and see Peter, though'

His voice hitched softly and he turned around to tend to Olivia before anybody could see his eyes filling with tears.

'Okay, Walter. I'll make some phone calls.'

White grabbed the cell phone from the kitchen counter and moved across the room towards the door, sliding it open after releasing the lock. A gush of fresh sea air rushed in, the salty iodine smell filling the room as White stepped through out onto the patio closing the door firmly after him.

Astrid took a deep breath as she returned to Olivia's side. Walter was adjusting the drip and checking Olivia's vitals.

There was so much more she wanted to know,curiosity filling her about the mysterious events at the house that had Walter and White anxious. She was fully aware that White had avoided her question about his father who Walter apparently knew. She reached out and touched Walter's shoulder.

'Walter, who is David?…Who is his father?'

The elderly scientist looked at the young agent confusion written all over his face

'Who is David? Dear, I don't know what you are talking about. Can you get me some of those Strawberries and don't forget the whipped cream'

He started to hum a familiar song as he sat next to Olivia gently stroking her head. His cool fingers caressed the hot skin of her forehead and he pushed a few wayward strains of hair back soothing the restless young woman.

As Astrid spooned the whipped cream on top of the strawberries she heard Walter gently singing to Olivia.

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry Fields forever._

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

'How is he doctor?'

Broyles stared through the glass window looking at Peter Bishop's pale face and still body.

'He is quite a fighter, Agent Broyles. We removed his breathing tube thirty minutes ago and he is holding his own which is close to a miracle after all he has been through the last 12 hours. He not out of the woods yet but I'm hopeful'

'Thank you. I won't hold you up any longer.' Broyles nodded and slowly opened the door to Peter Bishop's room. The regular beeping of the heart monitor was audible in the background

The Agent assigned to watch Bishop jumped up as his boss walked into the room.

'He has been restless, Sir fading in and out of consciousness but appears to be finally sleeping.'

'Good. Simmonds, you stay with him for now and don't let him out of your sight. I'll send someone over in a few hours to relieve you.'_  
_

Peter thought he could hear voices, one voice was vaguely familiar and he tried to open his eyes. His lids fluttered for a second but remained closed. Tiredness rolled over him and he fought hard not to succumb as his nostrils twitched. He knew that smell of salty sea air. Every summer as a boy he would spend time at the family beach house, the warm sand between his toes, the wind gently playing with his hair and the salty taste on his lips. A smile tugged at his mouth as he basked in the warm sunlight, his eyes firmly closed but his face turned upward to the sky.

A faint noise reached him and he stretched his senses only to identify the sound as a small child crying.

He opened his eyes to look around noticing the big old weatherboard house his family called home over the summer, slowly turning on the spot until his eyes fell onto the small figure at the water edge. The beach was deserted with no signs of another person.

Peter started to walk towards the child who had wrapped her arms around her knees burying her face. The sobs wracked the small body of the girl no older than four or five years.

Unwilling to frighten the child even more Peter stopped a few paces away and called out softly.

'Heh, little one…where is your Mom?'

The sobbing stopped as the child turned her head a fraction to look across at Peter who was smiling at her. The long strains of blond hair fell onto the child's face obscuring most of the facial features.

'I don't know. I'm scared' the child's voice dissolved into sobbing with hot tears pouring from the swollen eyes.

Peter edged closer and dropped down on his knees next to the little girl.

'I could help you find your Mom. See, I live just over there in that house…' He turned to point to the house '…and if you tell me your name I might be able to phone her'

Patiently Peter waited for an answer but the little girl continued to cry clutching her knees tightly. He silently cursed the irresponsible parent that had left the child to wander off.

'Okay, let me introduce myself: I'm Peter. Now what's your name?'

The little girl stopped crying and looked up at the man next to her. Her breathing was ragged interspersed with small hiccups as she stared at him.

Peter's smile faded from his face when the emerald green eyes of the child bored down into his own and panic started to bubble up from deep inside. He could feel darkness threatening to overwhelm him and swayed backwards.

'My name is Olivia' whispered the child.

The rush of blood in Peter's ears built up to a crescendo and a sharp pain tore through his body.

Gasping he opened up his eyes, blinking hard against the brightness of the artificial light of his hospital room. It took his eyes a minute to adjust and he recognized Broyles standing next to his bed with a concerned look on his face.

'Mr. Bishop, are you alright? Would you like me to call a doctor?'

Peter shook his head.

'I need to see Olivia….where is she?'

His voice sounded raw with emotion and Broyles tensed.

'I'm sorry, but I have lost contact with agent Dunham.'

'You have to find her. She is in trouble' urged Peter trying to push himself up from the bed.

To Broyles credit he didn't ask how Peter Bishop knew this nor did he consider ignoring Bishop's concern. Too many times in the past the instincts of his team had made the difference in solving a case or averting a catastrophic outcome.

'You stay put and rest, Mr. Bishop. I will find Dunham. I promise.'

Peter sunk back into the pillows with his heart pounding at the strain of trying to sit up.

His hands fisted the sheets in frustration at his weakness as he watched Broyles exit his room, the phone already up to his ear. He closed his eyes only to hear his father's voice singing gently.

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry Fields forever._

Exhausted he slipped into unconsciousness with Olivia's scared eyes the last thing he saw.

_**Okay all we have to do now is get the gang back together :) **_

**_Catch you next weekend & don't forget to leave a few words to put a smile on my face!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Okay some more pieces of the puzzle for you...enjoy!_**

**7pm**

'Broyles, White here'

White pulled at his jacket as the sharp breeze from the sea hit him. He caught sight of lights in the distance from ships and heard faint music coming from the house next door.

The full moon illuminated the night with a yellow glow and he instinctively scanned the area around the back of the house before turning his attention to the voice on the phone.

'About time, White. Where are you? '

'We're ready to come in…Any leads on Smith's accomplices?'

'You didn't leave much for forensics to work with, but I assume that was the purpose of the little bon fire?'

Broyles dry sarcasm wasn't lost on White.

'I considered it necessary to protect the Fringe division'

'Next time let me decide what is best for _my _division.'

There was a short, heavy pause before Broyles continued.

'We found three bodies in the main room at the front. Dental confirmed Smith but the other two are still not identified. By the way, neither were shape shifters which mean there is one more out there.'

'Damn, I had hoped it was over for now. Any idea on the identity of the third?'

'An ATM camera around the corner from the side entrance of the hospital recorded an ambulance leaving just before Smith, likely the means of transport they were planning to use for Peter Bishop. We were able to get a partial head shot and got a hit. Two of my agents are following up.'

'Do they know what they may be dealing with?'

'No, they are under strict orders to keep him under surveillance and update me on his movements. There must be another place besides the house you found Dunham in, somewhere more isolated than a 3 bedroom in suburbia.'

' I need to know if Peter Bishop made it. His father and Farnsworth are aware what happened at the hospital, so you'll understand they're anxious'

Broyles thought that the use of the term 'anxious' might be understating Walter's true state of mind and smirked.

'You can reassure Dr. Bishop that his son is fine for now. Can I talk to agent Dunham?'

'She's unavailable at the moment. I need the address where Peter Bishop is…'

'Not before I speak to agent Dunham, White' interjected Broyles frosty voice after White ignored his request.

'Hold on…' he accepted that Broyles would not trust him any further without hearing from his agents.

Broyles could hear foot steps and the opening and closing of a sliding door before Walter Bishop's alarmed voice echoed through the phone.

'How is Peter…how is my son?'

'He's fine, Walter…and I'm taking you to him soon.' replied White succeeding at calming the frantic father 'I just need Agent Farnsworth to talk to Agent Broyles….' .

A few seconds later Broyles heard the strained voice of the young agent.

'Sir…?'

'Are you alright, Farnsworth? Where is Dunham?'

Astrid took a deep breath as her eyes fell onto Olivia's peaceful face and Walter shot her a warning glance.

'Sir, yes we are fine…Agent Dunham was drugged and is sleeping off the effects.'

'Agent, is there anything you require?'

Astrid nearly laughed out loud when she heard Broyles request the safe word indicating that she wasn't under duress. He didn't trust White either.

'No Sir, nothing that a long hot bath wouldn't fix'

White arched his eyebrow at the comment but said nothing.

'Boston General….use the side entrance off the parking area. I'll have an agent standing by to let you in.'

The phone went dead and Astrid handed it back to White who pocketed it.

'I know where Peter is. When do we leave?'

Astrid noted White's questioning eyes but she wasn't going to share the information, at least not yet.

'Right, I need to make one more phone call…Walter, is it safe to wake Olivia? We cannot stay here much longer. There is at least one more shape shifter out there and he'll stay on mission.'

'I would prefer she rested a bit more but it is safe' he gently touched her shoulder and gave it a little shake.

'Please open your eyes, Olive. It's okay. You are safe now' Walter removed the IV while he continued to talk.

'Olivia, its time to wake up dear… We are going to see Peter. Won't that be wonderful?'

All three waited for Olivia to stir but there was no movement.

'Walter, are you sure she is alright?' Astrid's brows knit together as she glanced at him.

A moment later she leaned down and placed her hand on Olivia's arm giving it a sharp squeeze.

'Agent Dunham, wake up….open your eyes for me'

The seconds passed but Olivia remained still, only the gentle up and down of her chest reassured them that she was okay.

The elderly scientist bit his lip, shaking his head as he stared down at Olivia.

'I don't think she can hear us…she is too withdrawn. Peter would be able to reach her, pull her out of it…'

Astrid sighed and rubbed her eyes.

'Don't worry, Walter. We'll take her to Peter and…'

She stopped when Walter's head snapped up and wide eyed he looked at Astrid.

'Oh, no…' she thought 'I know that look…the look of the mad scientist with an idea'

'Wait let me try something'

He turned around and walked up to White with little regard to personal space. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the young man.

'Did your father keep his promise?'

Alarm showed in White's face as he stepped away from Walter shaking his head.

'I don't know what you mean, Dr Bishop'

'David, did your father keep his promise to Belly?'

He had been warned that Walter Bishop may recall events from before his mental break down and to keep away from the elderly scientist. His face, sound of voice, the British accent could trigger buried memories and he was part of a memory too dangerous for Walter to recall. Calling him Henry was a warning that the memories were being stirred up only to be confirmed when he recognized him as David, Henry's son.

Walter grabbed White's arm and pulled him closer, whispering with urgency.

'There is no time for games, David. If I'm right you can reach Agent Dunham, guide her back to us…'

'Walter, there are no guarantees it will work. I don't know if we are compatible? I have not seen anybody with her abilities…!' Reluctance mixed with fear was written over his face as he twisted away from Walter.

'There is a war coming… only a few bloodlines have been found to be ready for the work….' recited Walter in a flat voice his eyes never leaving White's face '…Only very few of those of the right lines are capable of dealing with the responsibility….'

A groan escaped White's lips as he pressed his eyes shut.

'Stop, Walter…I will try but you must promise me never to mention this again.'

'Of course not, David…not until the time comes'

Breathless Astrid listened to the exchange struggling to understand though she recognized the passages from the ZFT bible. Why would Walter quote it? But what was even more confusing: Why it would make White back down so quickly.

'Wait, what are you going to do?'

'It's alright Astrid…' reassured Walter holding her back as she moved to stand in front of Olivia barring White access to the agent.

'Our children are our greatest resource. We must prepare them so they can one day protect us….'

'I don't understand, Walter!' her voice faltered as she stepped back to let White pass her.

'The children treated with Cortexiphan have the ability to connect with each other…the heightened perception….David may be able to make a connection with Olivia…'

Astrid's eyes widened as she finally understood and she whispered 'Oh…'

White took hold of Astrid's chin, tilting it up to face him as he searched her eyes.

'It's important you do not divulge this information to anyone, Astrid, not even Agent Broyles.'

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared into his blue eyes and she silently nodded. White rewarded her with a grateful smile and it took all of Astrid's strength not to sigh loudly like a lovesick teenager.

She watched as he sat down next to Olivia, gently taking each hand into his own.

White closed his eyes and slowed his breathing while emptying his mind of all conscious thought.

It didn't take long before he felt the familiar tingling in his hands as his mind stretched, seeking, probing the darkness that wrapped around Olivia.

'Olivia, listen to my words… the time has come to return to us…' his voice caressed the agent '…follow my voice and I will lead you to safety…hold my hand, feel the warmth of my hands…can you feel the warmth?…just squeeze my hand, just a little…'

Olivia frowned; her body jerked and she tried to pull her hands away from White.

'No Olivia, don't be frightened. It's okay…' He murmured, managing to calm her again as his thumbs rhythmically rubbed the palm of her hands. A steady pressure built up in White's head as Olivia threw up mental defenses against his attempts but he stood his ground, finally finding entry. He shuddered as a dull pain settled behind his eyes.

'There is a stair case in front of you, just take the first step, Olivia…it's only a few more steps to the door…that's it just one step after the other…have you reached the door, can you see the door knob?'

There was a faint nod from Olivia and Walter beamed at Astrid rubbing his hands with excitement.

'It's working…I knew it'

'Okay, now turn the knob and open the door…don't be afraid….open the door and step through, leaving everything behind you…that's it. You are safe now, Olivia. Open your eyes…' He released Olivia's hands and stood up, swaying slightly as he ran his hand over his neck massaging the tight muscles. The headache would be a bitch but he knew from experience that it would only last ten to fifteen minutes.

There was a soft quiver of her eye lids and finally Olivia opened her eyes, blinking furiously as the bright light hit her retinas.

'God, someone stop that pounding in my head'

Relieved Astrid and Walter burst out in laughter at Olivia's complaint as White staggered into the kitchen, filling a large glass with water and drinking it hastily.

A few droplets escaped down his chin and he wiped them away watching Walter and Astrid hover around Olivia as she sat up with a dazed look on her face.

He grabbed another glass and filled it with water which he brought to Olivia.

'Here this helps with the headache'

Large emerald green eyes looked up at him as she reached for the glass, their finger tips briefly touching.

The connection he had made would fade with time but for now Olivia Dunham lingered in his mind. Another detail White would have to leave out of his report.

_**Thank you for your reviews and alerting...I hope you don't mind that I have expanded the Fringe mythology: children in the UK were experimented on under Bell's request...hope it makes sense to you because you got to wonder for what purpose Bell founded Massive Dynamic...? to prepare for the upcoming war? Mhmmm...**_

**_"Who are these who are to fight? What is the selection process? Is_**  
**_this a natural phenomenon or is it a construct of further arrogance_**  
**_on the part of humanity?"_**

**_(Quote from the ZFT manuscript)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hi there, thanks for continuing to read and review...keep them coming. It is absolutely true that they make your Muse sing for joy..._**

**_I'm updating earlier because I will be away for the weekend attending a wedding of a friend and the laptop is staying at home. So I'm giving you a longer chapter to tie you over til the next one. You will get some more pieces of the puzzle..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**8PM**

Olivia drank the cool water feeling it run down her parched throat. The dull thumping behind her eyes made her wince as she turned her head. She ran her free hand through her hair trying to ignore the pins and needles sensation in her fingers.

'What did you do to me White?'

'What do you remember?' he countered searching her face intently.

Olivia bristled when her question wasn't answered, opening her mouth for a biting retort when she felt a wave of concern from White and a soft voice echoing _'trust me, please'. _

Confused she stared up at White. His mouth hadn't moved but she could have sworn that it had been his voice. It made no sense but the thought was quickly pushed aside by memories of Peter hurt and fighting for his life, Astrid smiling while offering her a muffin and Smith pointing a gun in her face. Her brain was like a video tape on fast forward. Frowning she leaned back and dropped her head onto her chest, trying to slow down her thoughts while her hands massaged her temples. She took slow deep breaths through her nose blowing out gently through her mouth.

Walter noticed the tension emanating from Olivia's body and leaned forward placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'Olivia, what ever Smith did to you, it caused you to shut down mentally…White just helped you find your way back to us…Don't be frightened. All Cortexiphan children have the ability to connect with each other…'

White's mouth twitched briefly as he felt her anger surge when Walter mentioned Cortexiphan. Olivia's abilities amazed and frightened him at the same time.

A connection this intense had never happened before except with one person, but that had been different. He and his sister had grown up together, daily reinforcing the connection through exercises. Not even their father was aware of the degree of synchronicity their brains had achieved, never suspecting that when she died David nearly died with her, feeling everything she experienced right down to the last seconds before her heart stopped beating. They had tortured her trying to make her talk. The cuts had sliced so deep that the blood coloured her white shirt red.

Sarah had been so scared, her sanity fracturing under the pain as David cradled her mind, calling up memories of their childhood to cocoon her from the pain, helpless to do anything more for her. She didn't break and David allowed himself a moment of pride in his sister's strength. At the last moment she had forcibly terminated the connection, wrenching herself loose as David screamed in frustration hundreds of miles away. The MI5 team he had alerted came thirty minutes too late to save her.

He took a deep breath shaking off the dark thoughts clouding his mind worried that Olivia would pick up on his grief mixed with despair and anger. 'Too late…' he thought as he watched her pupils dilate under the stress of his emotions washing over her and whispered:

'Sorry, the link should weaken with time, Olivia. It never lasts more than minutes. In a little while you will only be able to pick up strong emotions and that will subside, too.' his voice faded lost in thought as he stepped back. Physical distance between them would help to sever the connection.

'White had been exposed to Cortexiphan too. What was going on?' wondered Olivia silently. 'Can it get any weirder…?'

'I don't understand. You were treated with Cortexiphan as a child? I thought the trials were only held in the US?'

'No Olivia dear, it appears Belly arranged for testing in the UK at Oxford too.' explained Walter 'it's lucky really. Without David you might be still unresponsive. I would have been forced to trial electric shock therapy and I was already planning on using the wiring of the toaster…'

'David? Who is David?' interrupted Olivia preferring to forget she had heard Walter mention electric shock therapy and toaster in one sentence.

'Guilty as charged' admitted White with an apologetic shrug.

'David is Henry's son' Walter smiled and waved to White who couldn't suppress a grin at Walter's antics. Olivia groaned. If she didn't already have a headache this conversation would give her one!

'My father Henry was a professor of Biochemistry at Oxford when Dr. Bishop attended for postgraduate studies. They remained in contact over the years until…'

White stopped and pressed his lips together.

'Oh my boy, don't be shy…until they locked me up and threw away the key' Walter winked at White. 'Your father was a good friend. I have many fond memories of our time together…well, at least I think I have fond memories…' He shook his head lost in some distant thought.

'Anyway, let's not worry about that. Let's concentrate on you, Olivia, start from your last memories…' encouraged Walter sitting down next to Olivia and taking her left hand in his, gently stroking it.

Olivia wanted to protest. She burnt to know more about Cortexiphan trials in Europe, David's abilities, his father Henry and most of all what he wanted from Peter besides the stolen information as there was no way this was all coincidental. She fought down her impatience as those questions would have to wait for now. If she could sense White's feelings without a doubt there was a risk she was broadcasting her own.

Closing her eyes, concentrating on the soft touch of Walter's fingers running over the back of her hand she calmed herself and let her thoughts drift back.

'Ahm…I was going down the stairs to meet White at the security office when Smith surprised me…he took my weapon and led me to his car.'

She opened her eyes and took another drink from the glass still held tightly in her right hand then placed in on the ground next to her feet. Frowns of concentration lined her forehead as she tried to piece the fleeting memories together.

'They were after Peter, too but something went wrong…my God is he okay?' Her head snapped up and she directed her gaze to White.

Flashes of Peter on the operating table, the noise of gun fire tore through Olivia and she gasped loudly.

White swayed, holding up his hands to his head as the headache intensified.

'Gun shot fire…in the operating room…Peter…' Olivia anxiously called out with a bewildered look in her eyes.

'Yes…'confirmed White, his breath coming in shallow huffs as the pain in his head increased with Olivia's fear pounding him '…two of Smith's men entered the OR with Peter in it. Broyles and I stopped them.'

Olivia nodded and her head turned slightly as if listening to a far away voice.

'You shot them…' Her eyes narrowed 'You saved Peter's life, thank you.' she whispered.

Astrid raised her eye brow at this new piece of information.

'Right place, right time I guess' The pain was receding and White sighed softly concentrating on shoring up his mental defences before filling in the remainder of the events. Better he volunteered the information than have Olivia pry it from him again.

'Broyles sent me to find you. Fortunately I had tagged you…'

He winced as he got hit again with a flare of anger and distrust from Olivia causing him to pause his account as he narrowed his eyes challenging Olivia to accept the reality that in doing so he had saved hers, Walters and Astrid's life.

Walter couldn't tear his eyes away from Olivia and White sensing that their link was still active. Belly had postulated that it would be possible but to see it become a reality excited him to no end. A wide grin spread over his face and he squeezed Astrid's arm.

'Outsch, Walter…what was that for?'

Astrid had been just as captivated by the silent show down between Olivia and David that the sudden touch startled her.

Olivia finally dropped her gaze, checking her temper for now and White continued.

'… and followed the signal to a house where I found Walter and Astrid, too. You were in the living room, sitting on the sofa unresponsive, with Smith and his two accomplices dead. I carried you to the car and we came to this house to treat you and regroup.'

White had his emotions firmly in grip now and his voice didn't give much away.

Olivia couldn't remember anything beyond being drugged by Smith outside of the hospital.

'What happened to Smith? What killed him?'

This was the question White had feared. How do you explain to someone that they had incinerated three people with their thoughts alone? He himself struggled with the concept and he had been briefed on the effects of Cortexiphan in susceptible children as it had been experienced in the UK trials though this phenomenon had not been documented.

Walter stepped in aware of White's hesitation to answer the question.

'I'm not sure my dear, but I think you did. You cannot recall anything?' He searched her face as she strained to remember.

'No, nothing…just one big blank'

'Well, don't worry about it' Walter patted her hand before getting up. 'Let's get you a sandwich with a hot drink before heading back to see Peter'

'Already on to it…' called Astrid from the kitchen as she filled the kettle with water and pulled slices of bread from the packet. Walter shuffled over to the kitchen rummaging in the cupboard for the instant coffee and mugs.

Olivia pushed herself up from the sofa and looked for her jacket which hung over the back of a chair. She reached for it and slipped her arms through the sleeves.

'Yuk, why does my jacket reek of smoke…?' Her green eyes bored down on White standing a few feet from her across the room and he inclined his head, his lips pressed to a thin line.

'There is something you aren't telling me, White. I can feel it'

'We are dealing with shape shifters- two are dead, so there is one more out there. I fully expected Smith or one of the other men to be the third shape shifter and decided to burn the bodies. Unfortunately I was wrong, so there is at least one more shifter out there. It seems Fringe division is their target and Shifters stay on mission, hence we should get moving. Broyles is expecting us back in town.'

Shape shifters were after her team now. In the few months since she had lost Charlie to one of these monsters she had hoped that it would be the last they would see of them. Who had she been trying to kid?

'I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up.' She announced and wandered down the hallway.

About ten minutes later with her hair in a neat ponytail, the smudges of soot on her face washed away the old Olivia Dunham emerged exuding the air of a no nonsense FBI woman.

'Agent Dunham, sit down and have your sandwich'

Walter had placed a plate with sandwiches on the table next to the steaming hot mug of coffee. He patted the seat of the chair inviting Olivia to come over and sit.

'Walter, please I'm not hungry…' she wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered at the thought of food.

'No, Agent, no excuses… we all ate something to keep our strength up. The night isn't over yet. Sit and eat!'

There was a glint in Walter's eyes and his body language told her he wasn't going to accept a no. She didn't have the energy tonight to battle it out with Walter so she gracefully gave in and slid onto the chair.

Two sandwiches cut into triangles were stacked on the plate in front of her. A whiff of Peanut butter and jelly hit her and she barely suppressed a smile as the memory of Peter and Walter arguing in the grocery store last week popped into her mind. Apparently only one particular brand had the creamy smoothness Walter desired for his PBJ's and no amount of coaxing followed by stern admonishment would make him relent and choose another brand. In that moment Olivia was glad that Peter did not carry a gun.

She reached out and took a small bite from the top sandwich.

Walter patted her back, a satisfied smile erupting on his face and he gave Astrid the 'thumbs up' signal. Astrid chuckled as she put the last items away in the pantry and stacked the dishwasher.

'Right, I'll head out and get the car ready. We leave in ten'

White took a last swig from his mug finishing off the tea Astrid had prepared for him.

He turned on his heels and walked up the hallway and within a few seconds they could hear the front door open. Sllamming the dishwasher door shut, Astrid rushed after him, calling out:

'Wait David, I'll give you a hand'

There was something that was worrying her and she preferred to question him away from Olivia and Walter.

Astrid caught up with him on the porch, reaching out to grab his left arm to slow him down. Her touch made him stop and swing around to face her. He realised later that it was this movement that saved his life. They both heard a soft double tap as one bullet slammed into the frame of the door just missing Astrid's head by a few inches and the other hit his right arm just below his shoulder.

The sensation of molten lava piercing his arm took his breath away and he slumped forward pulling Astrid down to the ground with him. He fell onto his knees, his body up against hers shielding her from the unknown assailant.

'Oh my God David…'exclaimed Astrid rocking back on her heels as she braced her hands against his chest. Blood was seeping from the gun shot wound in his right upper arm so Astrid placed her left hand on the wound trying to staunch the bleeding.

White hissed in pain, swaying as he fought to remain conscious. Time seemed to slow down as his eyes locked onto Astrid's brown eyes. His left hand gently tugged his jacket aside. He dropped his gaze to his weapon in the holster on the left hoping the young agent would remain focused as their lives depended on it.

Astrid's pupils narrowed in response as she understood the silent message.

She calmly reached for the weapon, curling her fingers around it before looking over White's shoulder to the figure walking out from the shadows. She could make out the raised arm with a gun fitted with a silencer pointed at them.

White nodded faintly and a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

She softly released the breath she had been holding before aiming his weapon at the gun man.

Back in the house Olivia cried out in pain, her left hand clutching at her right arm as she dropped the sandwich she was holding on the floor.

Startled Walter looked at her not understanding the reason for her outcry.

The hot searing pain let Olivia know that she had been shot but when she removed her hand from her upper arm there was no visible injury.

She grimaced as the waves of pain continued to flood through her, making her feel dizzy before the realization hit her.

'White has been shot…' she called out loud pushing herself up from the chair.

'Damn, I need a weapon' thought Olivia panic rising from the pit of her stomach as she let her gaze roam the room.

'Are you looking for this?' enquired Walter as he stood next to her holding Astrid's hand bag up in front of her.

'Why for God's sake do I want her purse, Walter?…to powder my nose?

Olivia impatiently ripped the bag from his hands and was about to throw it on the table when the weight of it made her stop.

She released the zipper and upended the contents onto the table watching Astrid's Glock fall onto the table.

'Sorry Walter' she thought as she grabbed the gun. 'You do have your moments…'

She didn't get any further as two shots rang out followed by Astrid's voice shouting for assistance

'Olivia, Walter…I need your help! David is hurt!'

'Walter, you stay here. I'll go and check on them…'

She sprinted up the hallway only to slow down as she reached the door carefully peering out into the darkness.

Walter followed her closely ignoring her hand signals to stay back and she felt his breath against her face as he pressed up against her.

In front of them Astrid was kneeling on the ground supporting the injured David whilst holding a gun in her right hand still pointing it into the darkness. Her left hand was pressing against a growing red patch on David's arm.

The prone figure of a man was sprawled on the ground at the base of the steps only a few feet away with the tell tail rivulets of mercury oozing from his chest wounds.

'Oh Asterix…what a fine shot you are…we must go turkey hunting together for Thanks Giving!' cheered Walter clapping his hands in excitement at the deadly accuracy of the junior agent.

_**So this was a tricky chapter for me, lots of explaining...hope you guys are 'happy' with White- he does belong to me *sigh* but do think I may have to share him with Astrid in the future, think she is getting bit soft on him ;) Oh, hope you like the action at the end...had to give Astrid some limelight here...**_

**_Please leave your comments, do appreciate them majorly. bye for now_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everybody, finally back with another chapter. I had a lovely weekend away, the wedding was beautiful but of course it meant I didn't get the time to sit down and write this chapter until this weekend. Forgive me if its a bit rushed and my editing isn't as extensive as I usually like it, but I wanted to post this before the weekend ends...**

**Thanks for the thoughtful reviews, haven't had time to respond personally this week so sorry but I do appreciate the time you take to encourage me.**

**And how about the Fringe season opener?...mh, that's another story...for now back to "Off Key". Enjoy!**

**9PM**

Olivia stepped out onto the porch scanning the surrounding area. The lights from the hallway threw shadows on the lawn in front of her. The full moon was hiding behind clouds and her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness. Next door porch lights were switched on and illuminated parts of the dividing fence line.

As far as she could see there was no movement in the yard or on the road nor could she hear anything but for White's labored breathing close to her.

It wouldn't be long till the police arrived notified by the neighbours as the noise of Astrid's gun discharging must have rung through the still night. Olivia needed to contact Broyles urgently to liaise between the local PD and the FBI. The last thing they needed was local PD arresting them or worse noticing the dead man's mercury laced body fluids seeping from the bullet wounds.

She quickly glanced across to Astrid and White both still sitting on the ground although Astrid had moved them behind a large plant seeking some cover. The junior Agent continued to look vigilantly out into the yard, the gun aiming into the darkness and only the slight tremor of her hand betrayed her anxiety.

Olivia searched her jacket, locating her cell phone and flipped it open, hitting the auto dial.

After a few seconds the familiar voice of her boss greeted her.

'Dunham, good to hear from you…I take it you have recovered?'

'Yes, Sir.'

Olivia smiled faintly as she heard the concern in Broyles' voice before continuing.

'I'm calling because Agent Farnsworth has just shot an intruder, a shape shifter. I assume Police will have been alerted by now…'

'I'll contact the local Police and advise them that FBI are on the premises. Anybody hurt?'

'White has sustained a gun shot wound to his arm…otherwise we are alright.'

She sought Astrid's eyes for confirmation who silently nodded. Olivia could still feel the sting of the bullet wound through her connection with White.

'I'll have a team at your location in…30 minutes. Local PD can assist you in the meantime. Keep in touch, Dunham.'

Olivia broke the connection and approached the shape shifter. She squatted down next to him, recognizing the man from the ambulance in the alley.

'Well, hello there…now how did you know where we were?' she mused silently. Maybe he had arrived at Smith's safe house just in time to follow them but she would have been surprised if White had not noticed a tail.

She patted him down, searching his pockets. His wallet contained a few small bills and a driver's license identifying him as Ivan Subanski but when she reached into his inside jacket pocket she hit the jack pot: his iPhone was running a GPS app with a small red dot flashing at their location. Somehow Smith had managed to plant a tracker on her, Walter or Astrid. She rolled the body over hiding the suspicious silver stained bullet wounds from non FBI eyes.

'Damn they tracked us here. Astrid, I need you to check yourself & Walter for any bugs.

I'm going to check the yard and the perimeter. His car must be somewhere close by, too.'

She noticed Walter peering around the corner of the door hesitant to step back out onto the porch. Olivia waved to him.

'Walter, get David inside and look after him.' Without waiting for an answer she quickly stepped into the darkness towards the street.

The pallor of White's face matched the white wash of the house and small beads of perspiration were gathering on his forehead.

Walter bent down next to Astrid who began to shake as the last of the adrenalin rushed through her body. He softly placed his hand over hers, pushing the gun down towards the ground.

'Let me help you, Astrid…'

Walter slowly moved David's good arm sliding his own underneath and was rewarded with a barely suppressed groan from the young man. White lifted his head, his eyes dark with pain as he focused on Astrid's face.

'Nicely done, Agent Farnsworth... Love your work…' he grimaced as Walter pulled his weight off Astrid. Her lips curled up into a smile at the compliment while she secured the gun, tucking it into her pants.

'Can you stand, David?'

He nodded and bit down on his lip stifling an outcry as Walter pulled him to his feet.

Astrid stood up, a hand grabbing the door frame for support. Her legs were unsteady like a new born colt finding its feet. Small tremors ran through her and she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her hands. Nausea bubbled in her stomach and she sighed, hating the after effects of the adrenalin rush. Astrid took several deep, calming breaths before straightening her clothes and following the men inside.

'Fetch the medical bag for me, Astrid and bring it over to the sofa.' Called out Walter as he eased White down onto the sofa in the living room. He carefully removed the MI5 agent's jacket.

'Damn' White sucked in a sharp breath as the material clung to his arm before Walter teased it loose and removed the shirt.

Astrid barely suppressed a gasp as she viewed David's bare chest, her heart beating up a storm at the view of his exquisite physique.

There were several scars along his left chest wall and a smaller one just below his right collarbone. Without a doubt today was not the first time David had been injured in the line of duty. She could feel herself blushing and was annoyed at her physical reaction to him.

Her hand held out the medical kit for Walter who took it from her laying out the contents in front of him.

Astrid's lingering gaze had not gone unnoticed by White and a smile tugged at his lips.

'I usually wait till I know a woman for more than a few hours before I take off my clothes …' he quipped trying to ignore Walter's hands probing the wound.

Astrid's response was a soft gasp of embarrassment as she turned to reposition the lamp next to the sofa concentrating the light onto White's injured arm.

Walter had been inspecting the wound, oblivious to the gamut of emotions Astrid was experiencing.

'The bullet is still lodged in your arm David and it'll have to come out'

Walter rummaged in the bag containing the emergency medical supplies.

'Astrid, hold this pen light for me.' He asked as he waved a pen light at her.

The young Agent took the pen light from Walter and bit down on her bottom lip steadfastly avoiding eye contact with White.

'So young man, I'll give you some morphine and then I'll go fishing for the bullet.'

White's left hand shot out and stopped Walter from withdrawing the ampoules of morphine from the small container.

'No morphine, Walter. It will make me drowsy …use local anaesthetic and give me some simple pain killers…I'll be fine.'

'Mh, alright, but it is vital you do not move your arm, David…the bullet appears to have missed the major artery but one wrong move while I'm probing or withdrawing the bullet fragments… the blood loss would be significant.'

Walter busied himself finding a small pair of forceps, swabs and normal saline to irrigate the wound. After he had drawn up some local anaesthetic with adrenalin in a syringe he slipped on gloves and swabbed down the area with iodine.

'Direct the beam onto the wound, Astrid…thank you'

Quickly he inserted the needle along side the wound and infiltrated the area with the anaesthetic and finally squirting the rest into the wound.

After the initial stinging sensation of the anaesthetic the numbing effect set in but as soon as Walter inserted the forceps spreading them gently to open up the wound for inspection the pain caused White to hiss. It took all of his willpower not to yank his arm away and his fingers curled up into a fist.

Deftly Walter used the swabs to mop up the blood oozing from the wound.

'I said no movement, David' Walter sternly instructed as tension rippled through the muscles of David's arm.

Instinctively Astrid reached for White's hand, lacing her fingers with his and giving him a reassuring squeeze. He looked up into her warm brown eyes which were filled with compassion and slowed his breathing, locking the pain away. Astrid could see the tension leaving his arm and started to withdraw her hand only to have David whisper. 'Please…it helps…' as his hand held on to hers. She cast her eyes down to their hands briefly enjoying the sensation his touch provoked in her before reality set in.

'Sorry, I really should look for the tracking device as Agent Dunham ordered…' she replied but Walter interrupted her.

'No, Astrid…I need your help here for a few minutes longer. We'll find and destroy the tracker before we leave.'

The junior agent pressed her lips tightly together; her reluctance reflected in her eyes but she continued to hold onto White's hand. When the MI5 agent winked at her it took all her strength not to groan out in frustration. She knew he was teasing her and she realized that she wasn't really upset with him but more with herself and the way she responded to him physically.

Walter continued to probe the wound while singing a familiar folk song as he worked.

'…_Your toe bone connected to your foot bone, Your foot bone connected to your ankle bone, Your ankle bone connected to your leg bone, Your leg bone connected to your knee bone, Your knee bone connected to your thigh bone_,….ah, I see the bullet, just a moment longer David, I nearly got the slippery sucker….'

'Great…' groaned the MI5 agent letting his mind follow the lyrics of the song, quietly humming along with Walter as his grip on Astrid's hand tightened.

_'Your thigh bone connected to your hip bone, your hip bone connected to your back bone, your back bone connected to your shoulder bone, your shoulder bone connected to your neck bone, your neck bone connected to your head bone…. Oh hear the word of the Lord' _Walter's voice rose with dramatic flourish followed by the clang of the bullet dropping into a kidney dish.

'I just need to irrigate the wound, a few sutures and you'll be good as new! I take it your tetanus is up to date?'

Astrid let out a small sigh of relief and withdrew her hand from David's who frowned but then released his hold.

'Are you okay by yourself Walter? I should join Olivia outside…'

Nervously Astrid licked her dry lips.

'Yes, of course go and help Agent Dunham. David and I will be fine. We'll look for the tracker…'

Astrid fled the room before Walter had finished his sentence trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and pushing any romantic thoughts about the injured MI5 agent from her mind.

**FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGE**

Olivia had just completed her surveillance of the house and surrounding properties and was standing next to the shape shifter's body when Astrid hurried through the door onto the porch.

'Whoa, Astrid…is everything alright?' Alarmed she looked at the young Agent who skidded to a halt in front of her.

'Ahhh, yes…Walter is finishing up inside and I thought I should come and help you secure the house and surrounds'

Olivia raised an eye brow as she took in the flushed face, forced smile and dilated pupils of her assistant. It wasn't often she would see Astrid flustered and that was saying a lot when one considered Walter's escapades and penchant for creepy and weird foibles.

'I wasn't able to locate the shifter's car, probably parked a few blocks away. Have you found the tracking device yet?'

Astrid shook her head.

'No, Walter and White will look for it now…oh, here comes the local PD'

Astrid was glad for the distraction and together with Olivia she watched as the patrol car pulled up in front of the house.

A few minutes later Olivia pulled out her FBI credentials and was holding it up at the two officers who were walking along the path towards the house. She met them halfway stopping their progress to the house and with that to the shape shifter's body.

She introduced herself with a businesslike smile.

'Agent Dunham FBI and this is my colleague Agent Farnsworth'

Astrid had joined Olivia positioning herself in such a way as to block the view of the officers to the body a few feet away.

'Agent, neighbors reported hearing shots from this residence…'

She noticed the officer's attempt to glimpse behind herself and Astrid.

'Your sergeant is currently being briefed by my boss. My team had been using this property as a safe house for an important witness. It seems our location was leaked but fortunately the assassin was stopped. Our forensic team is on the way. In the meantime I request you cordon off the garden and house. No one is allowed inside.'

The authority in Olivia Dunham's voice brooked no discussion and the officers nodded returning to their cars to radio in to the station.

'Astrid, keep an eye on them.' Olivia nodded in the direction of the police officers 'No one approaches the body until our guys get here, understood?'

Olivia's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket.

'Dunham'

'Broyles here. I have spoken to the sergeant of the local PD and you are in charge of the crime scene. They will provide you with all the support you request.'

Broyles paused for a few seconds and Olivia sensed that there was more and it wasn't going to be good.

'The head of security George Isaacs from Mass Gen just rang. After the events today he reviewed the CCV files ….a male entered Walter's room around 11.15 am this morning while you and Agent Farnsworth were waiting for news about Peter's surgery. Like a Pro he avoided the cameras. The time stamp indicates he stayed less than five minutes in the room. Unfortunately there is no surveillance in the rooms so we do not know what he was up to.'

'Sir, this may explain how they found us…the shape shifter located us through the use of a tracking device. It must be hidden on Dr. Bishop's clothes or personal items.'

'Well that may be correct but I want you to keep your eyes open. I don't think this is over yet.'

Broyles rang off and Olivia stared at her phone lost in thought about the most recent revelation. Why bug Walter if Smith was planning to abduct him anyway?

She shut her phone and dropped it back into her pocket. Her head thumped with a dull ache and she rubbed her temples wishing the simple action would relieve the pain. Tiredness rippled through her followed by concern for her team.

The two police officers were running the yellow police tape along the property cordoning off the area as requested. Olivia glanced at her watch: 9.45. The FBI team and Forensics should arrive any moment. They were sitting ducks here and should be moving preferably back to FBI head quarters for protection even though she ached to see Peter and reassure herself that he was okay.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she thought of Peter alone in a hospital room somewhere wondering where his family was, positively fretting about Walter who he had last seen crumpled on the ground, lifeless and she knew he would worry about her, too. It hadn't escaped her how protective he had become and she smiled at the thought of his old fashioned attitude. Definitely interesting in view of that she was the one carrying the gun and proficient in several types of martial arts.

'Agent Dunham…'

The call by one of the police officers ripped her out of her reverie and she saw him wave her over to the road.

****

After Agent Farnsworth left Walter efficiently completed the cleaning and suturing of the wound finally placing a bandage over it.

'Thank you, Walter'

'Not at all, David. Anything for the son of my friend Henry…' Walter smiled at White his laugh line crinkling around his eyes as he patted the young man's shoulder.

'Here, take these pain killers and a dose of antibiotics. I do think you should have a check up in 24 hours by a doctor just to make sure it doesn't get infected.'

David took the tablets and watched as Walter packed up the emergency kit and disposed of the bloody swabs. The bullet was placed in a small plastic specimen jar for forensics to examine.

He walked across to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and swallowed the tablets in one go.

'Now let's see if I can find something for you to wear in my bag….' Mumbled Walter as he bustled off to the far side of the room where his overnight bag from the hospital stood.

White smiled as his gaze followed the elderly man wondering how the Dr. Bishop he had read so much about could possibly be this man.

He noticed the contents of Astrid's bag on the dining table and moved across to inspect the items. It didn't take long till he found the micro transmitter in the zipped side pocket of her bag. He removed it and held it up calling out to Walter.

'Heh, Walter…I found the tracker…that'll teach me to be chivalrous and bring a lady her hand bag.'

Walter looked up from his bag, holding a white T shirt in his hand as he turned to watch David drop the transmitter on the floor and crushing it under his foot.

'Here, this should fit…'

David joined him and grabbed the shirt, slipping it over his head in one swift movement though carefully pulling the shirt over his right arm to avoid contact with his bandage.

'Oh my….'

There was something in Walter's voice that made David look up in alarm.

Walter was staring down at his bag with one hand delving into the depths of his clothing only to finally remove something slowly from his bag.

In Walter's right hand was a small parcel the size of a brick with a timer attached to it.

'David…'

White took a step forward, inspecting the package in Walter's hand, a low whistle escaping his lips.

'C4 with a timer… five minutes left on the count down…damn enough C4 to blow up this house and the surrounding ones.'

'Can you defuse it, David?' hope glimmering in Walter's eyes but David shook his head with regret.

'Not in the time we have, Walter.'

'Oh…' Walter's face fell 'I did so want to see Peter…he will be worried' Walter's voice broke as his eyes filled with tears. David held out his hand.

'Give it to me Walter. Now go out the front to Olivia and get Astrid and your self as far away as possible'

The timer flashed at 4.32 as David took it off the elderly scientist who hesitated for a second before relenting.

'Go, Walter…It will be alright!' David threw a reassuring smile at Walter before he spun around and hurried towards the sliding door running out to the garden which was bordering onto the beach. He had noticed a wooden pier with several dinghies tied up leading out on to the water. Adrenalin was pumping through his veins as he vaulted over the fence and ran towards the pier.

The timer continued its deadly count down.

Walter had watched David leave through the sliding door with the bomb before he roused from his stupor, turned and hurried along the corridor, through the open door stumbling onto the patio calling out loudly:

'Olive, Olive…' his distress echoing through the stillness of the night and Olivia's head snapped around searching for the owner of the voice.

Panic was clearly etched on Walter's face. He frantically waved his hands at them.

'We need to get away, far away, now…run…!'

Olivia rushed up to his side grabbing him at both shoulders and stopping him.

'Walter calm down. You're making no sense…what's going on and where is David?'

Walter tried to shake free from Olivia's hold.

'We need to get to shelter…there is a bomb!'

Olivia didn't hesitate and yelled to the police officers.

'Everybody fall back. There is a bomb in the house. Astrid, call the bomb squad…'

She rushed to the street with Walter in tow who was breathing hard. Astrid was already standing behind the squad car using her cell phone to notify the bomb squad. The police officers had split up and were running to the neighboring houses to alert the owners.

'Walter where is David? Is he trying to defuse the bomb?'

'No….no time…' huffed Walter 'David took the bomb and ran out back…'

In that moment the sky was illuminated with a bright flash instantly followed by the loud concussion noise of a bomb exploding. The windows of the house blew out, glass flying everywhere and the alarms of the neighboring houses started to wail as the ground shook.

_**Hm, no rest for the wicked...Is White is okay? Who planted the bomb? So many questions...**_

_** I hope you enjoyed it and please review because it does make me smile to know you like it. Not many more chapters to go...take care till next weekend!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi guys finally back with a slight delay, but I wanted to finish the next ( and last chapter) before posting. I've noticed how my chapters have gotten bigger towards the end, sorry for those who like the "quickies". So next chapter being the last one ( remember doing a 24 hour thing) do you guys want the epilogue included or separate...let me know 'cause my first draft is already at 3400 words...and thats without the epilogue!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing and alerting**_

_**Enjoy...**_

**10pm**

The rhythmical beeping from the heart monitor was the only noise in the darkened hospital room. Special Agent Broyles sat with hooded eyes next to Peter Bishop's bed watching the steady up and down movement of the young man's chest as he slept his way back to health.

He had sent the Agent detailed to protect Peter Bishop for a meal break. He didn't know Peter Bishop as well as he would like, although the way he had handled the inquiry board when Fringe unit had been threatened with closure hinted that there was more to this young man than the stories and innuendo would lead to believe. After all his aimless vagabonding about the world, not forgetting involvement in shady business deals it appeared he had finally found his niche as an integral member of the Fringe unit utilizing his colourful skill set and his generous lashings of IQ.

That a certain Olivia Dunham may have played a substantial role in Peter Bishop's desire to continue to work with his father in Boston was undeniable. After Dunham's car accident earlier this year as he drunk one whiskey after the other with Broyles there had been a sense of grief deeper than one would expect to exist between mere work colleagues.

It amazed him how three people, each with their own demons to struggle with, once brought together had meshed to such a formidable unit, working in the area of fringe science, suspending what is deemed normal and replacing it with faith in each other's abilities to solve the horrors of events of late.

He recalled Nina's persistence about the need of a unit in Homeland security to deal with the recent increase of unusual occurrences and when he had been introduced to 'the Pattern' after the red tape had been removed by the political clout of Massive Dynamic, he fought down the anger of being manipulated by Nina and took on the task willingly. He knew why Nina wanted him in charge and he accepted the deal with the devil herself.

Dunham had been a surprise in the mix with her transfer from the US Marine corps to his door step and he never found out why Dunham had been assigned to his office. The rancour at her pursuit of a senior Agent who had misused his position had flagged her as a trouble maker and no department wanted the young woman. After putting his own feelings aside about the matter he had come to appreciate the doggedness of her investigation, refusal to be intimidated by her superiors even when it cost her job in the Marine Corps and her innate skill at making connections where no one else could. Her ability to persuade Peter Bishop to leave the obscure ventures of Iraq, to spring free his institutionalized mentally fragmented father and to make them work effectively as a team convinced him that what ever turn of fate had led her to his office she was responsible for much of the success.

If anybody had told him last year that he would be proud of a team consisting of a brilliantly mad, socially inept scientist, a deceptively fragile looking FBI agent cum army brat and the pragmatic son with daddy issues he would have declared them insane. At times he had felt sorry for Junior Agent Farnsworth who had been thrown in at the deep end with this trio and he had even once offered her reassignment after Dr. Bishop drugged her but she had declined after a few days thought and now he believed her to be as important in keeping Dr. Bishop grounded as his son was.

A fleeting sadness stirred in him tinged with a hint of jealousy at the closeness of his team but he knew that the distance he kept would make him more effective at protecting them.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he contemplated his failure to do so today.

So he took it on himself to sit with Peter Bishop, watching over him while his father and team members couldn't and seeking refuge in the quiet of the room to think.

The doctor had just left after reassuring Broyles that Bishop junior was on the way to recovery and a weight had lifted off his chest.

The events of the last 24 hours had taken their toll on the usually stoic boss of Fringe division. Someone had set out to harm his team, had repeatedly attacked the people he was responsible for and anger mixed with frustration welled up inside of him. That he and his team had intruded on traditional DST territory did not warrant these attacks and the concern that he did not know all the players on the field deepened confirmed by the reappearance of the shape shifters. Nina while skilfully avoiding disclosure of what she knew had reassured him when he had turned to her for help that all was being done to find those responsible.

He stifled a yawn, sitting up and gently stretching his legs and arms to shake off the weariness. The manila folder that had been resting on his lap slid down onto the floor and he quickly bent down and scooped it up. A black and white photo of White fell out and he slipped it back into the folder.

Broyles had requested information on the MI5 agent after he had shown up with Smith and more importantly when he returned and willingly shared top secret information with his team. Nina Sharp's reassurance that he could be trusted didn't lead to Broyles forgetting protocol and he had requested the usual background check only to find an adroitly placed cover story.

"Steven White, born 1978 in Redding, London; orphaned at the age of 6 when his parents, a manager and librarian died in a car accident. His uncle placed the boy into a boarding school. He excelled academically learning several languages, winning science prizes and showed himself to be a top rugby player. At age 18 on leaving school he immediately enlisted in the army where he served in several areas of conflict distinguishing himself and after 6 years he discharged honourably, entering the intelligence service.…'

There was little after that as it was of course officially classified but Broyles couldn't shake the feeling that these were only glimpses of the truth.

His contact in London who had provided the verification claimed it all checked out except that a few hours later he experienced the unpleasant visit by two MI5 agents and requested that Broyles in future use other channels for information.

This confirmed his nagging suspicion that there was more to the man but he was no wiser who White really was working for and had no confirmation if the capture of Summers and retrieval of the stolen information was the entirety of his mission in Boston.

The buzzing of his cell phone startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly stood up and walked out the door, not wanting to wake Peter Bishop before he answered the call.

* * *

Ten minutes after the bomb had exploded the fire trucks arrived accompanied by several police cars with sirens wailing through the night. The street was filled with upset people from the surrounding houses shocked into disbelief by the events of the night in the quiet seaside community.

In the minutes after the explosion time had seemed to stand still for Olivia as she tried to sense White but either their connection had finally dissipated or White was dead.

The blast had caught Astrid by surprise, throwing her down onto the ground and winded she rolled over to check on Olivia and Walter a few feet away. Seeing them sprawled on the ground but alive she smiled with relief and then frowned as her eyes swept the area looking for David.

Astrid stared across at Olivia horrified when she realized that David hadn't come out of the house with Walter. The grief in Olivia's eyes said it all and she dropped her cell phone burying her face in her hands fighting for control as she felt hot tears run down her cheeks.

Olivia sighed and although feeling weary pushed herself up from the ground.

Walter remained motionless, curled up with a blank look in his eyes

'Walter, are you okay? Come, let me help you up…'

She started to pull him up by his arm, helping him into a sitting position when Walter finally shuddered asking in a flat voice to see Peter, repeating the request over and over like a mantra.

He wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth with tears filling his eyes.

'I want to go to Peter. I want to go to Peter, please. I want to see Peter now…'

Olivia's heart broke as she watched Peter's father break down, worn out by the days events and a part of her wished she could allow herself the freedom of giving into the despair she felt and curl up on the ground, too.

She never missed Peter as much as she did now, wishing for his reassuring smile, his steadfast presence at her side and his belief that Olivia was strong and capable. Little did he know how often she had put up a brave façade, pushing herself, hearing the jeering words of her step father in her ears goading her that she would never amount to anything.

Her hand rubbed over her forehead as she rapidly blinked away the tears pooling in her eyes before squatting down next to Walter and speak softly, imbuing her voice with reassurance.

'Shhh, Walter we're leaving soon to see Peter, shhhh' she took him gently by the shoulders, stopping the rocking as she turned him so he had to face her and waited til she saw recognition in his eyes before continuing.

'I'm going to go and see…' her breath hitched and she started again 'I'm just going to go and I'll be right back Walter. Stay here with Astrid'

'You know he was a sweet boy…such excellent manners…and clever just like his father…' Walter's eyes lit up with warmth lost in a memory from long ago. 'It's my entire fault you know. I asked Henry and he couldn't deny me, he owed me…and so it began all those years ago!'

He grabbed Olivia's hand, squeezing it tightly as he shook his head in despair.

'I began it all and now, now….I want to see Peter please'

Walter shut down again and Olivia sighed unable to comprehend what Walter had tried to tell her.

One of the police officer approached clearing his voice as he stopped next to her.

She stood up, straightened her jacket and ran her hand over her hair tucking the loose strands behind her ear before addressing him.

'Officer, I need several of your men to come with me. One of my colleagues is missing since the blast. He was last seen running towards the beach …'

There was a faint waver in her voice but she forced herself to remain professional.

'We'll need some flashlights…'

The officer nodded before calling out: 'Johnson, Michaels and McEvoy, grab your flashlights and come with me!'

Olivia rapidly closed the distance to Astrid who was leaning heavily against the police car, her face still buried in her hands and her shoulders heaving.

'Astrid…Astrid…?'

There was no reaction.

'Agent Farnsworth!' Olivia's authoritarian voice made Astrid look up, tears staining her cheeks and exhaustion written all over her face.

'I need you to stay with Walter. I'm going to check on David' she instructed and walked away not waiting for an answer from the distressed junior agent. She didn't have the energy to coddle Astrid fearing herself too close to breaking point.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the back of the house where all the windows had been blown out and the white picket fence bordering the beach had been flattened. The full moon decided to reappear and as it darted out from the cloud cover the honey golden light illuminated the remnants of the wooden pier with the sunken wrecks of dinghies submerged in the water. There was no sign of White anywhere.

'David can you hear me? David where are you?'

Deep down she knew that her lonely calls were fruitless but she couldn't help but try.

'Fan out and cover the beach leading away from the pier in both directions.' She directed the police officers 'He could be lying somewhere unconscious'

Olivia climbed onto the pier and carefully made her way halfway down its length. She gingerly tested the wooden planks before placing her weight on them and made slow progress. The beam of her flashlight swept from right to left looking for a body in the water whilst hoping against all odds that White had somehow managed to escape the full brunt of the explosion. It looked like the last forty feet of the pier had been vaporized and any further search would have to wait til the police divers arrived in the morning.

It took her several minutes to retrace her steps and jump down from the pier back onto the white sand.

She stood on the beach for a while, her gaze travelling up and down the waterfront, letting the beauty of the dark water with the rippling reflection of the moonlight and the velvety starlight back drop soothe her. White's death stirred old feelings of loss and she couldn't help and think about John and Charlie. How many more lives would be sacrificed in their battle against ZFT?

At the buzzing of her phone she turned away from the water heading back to the house as she answered the call.

'Dunham, I just heard…' Broyles' voice was on edge, something Oliva hadn't heard before 'I want you all out of there now and straight into FBI protection. Gather Dr. Bishop and Agent Farnsworth and return to FBI headquarters and I don't care what White wants…he comes along or he is on his own, do you understand me'

'Yes, Sir…' Olivia swallowed hard 'Sir, White is missing…he took the bomb and…we can't find him…I fear he is dead'

There was a brief silence on the other end and Olivia heard Broyles take a deep breath.

'Get your team to safety, Dunham….'

'I'll collect our things and will contact you once we are on our way.'

Olivia had reached the back of the house. Glass was scattered everywhere and she carefully stepped over it. She grabbed Astrid's hand bag off the table, removed White's jacket from the sofa and lastly picked up Walter's overnight bag before walking out to the front door refusing to look back.

The blue and red flashing lights of two black SUVs indicated that the FBI team had finally arrived and was taking control of the area.

She would command one of the vehicles, gather her team and leave this place. Peter was waiting for them and she didn't care what Broyles thought…their next stop was the hospital.

Astrid was bent over talking to someone sitting in the police car and straightened up as Olivia approached. The broad smile on her face made Olivia frown in puzzlement and when Walter waved excitedly urging her to hurry up she fell into a quick trot closing the last feet of distance to the police car.

There wrapped up in a blanket sat a decidedly wet MI5 agent grinning up at her.

'Any news of my demise is exceedingly premature…'

She forgave him his cockiness just glad to see him alive and she smiled back at him.

'How…?'

'As I was just telling Astrid and Walter…our neighbours have a lovely swimming pool behind their stone wall…I jumped the wall and landed in the pool…just in time before the blast… soaked but unharmed!'

'Well, I'm glad. Saves me a ton of paperwork your death would have created…'

She then turned to Astrid and Walter 'Broyles wants us to come in now. I have your things….here'

She handed the personal items to their respective owners. White took his jacket and went for his phone.

'We'll take one of the SUVs. I'll let the officer in charge know that we are leaving. Will you be joining us, David?'

She noticed him reading a text message on his cell.

'No…' he looked up '…but you are coming with me…'

'Sorry, Broyles orders are to return to FBI headquarters. If you don't want to come…' she shrugged nonchalant '…it was nice working with you White…'

He sighed as he noted the return to last names, a distancing exercise on Olivia's part.

'Love, do you ever let anybody finish a sentence? I have a helicopter waiting five minutes from here on a school football oval. We'll be with Peter in no time.'

Olivia pursed her lips staring at White who had stood up and shrugged off the blanket. The white T shirt was clinging to his body only dry in parts, the bandage on his arm stained red with blood and his pants clung in places that couldn't be legal in public.

'Seems you tore your sutures…' she answered coolly 'and if you call me _love_ again, your _demise_ will be guaranteed!'

**_So please leave me some reviews if you feel like it...you know i'll appreciate it...yes and don't forget to let me know about the epilogue. Next chapter up tomorrow. Cheers from DownUnder_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**As promised the next chapter and I will post the epilogue separately...There is a part of me a bit sad to see this story coming to an end and if I think that 4 months ago I didn't even know about Fringe...well, it's been quite a ride. There are a lot of reveals ahead so strap yourself in and off we go!**_

**11pm**

The group arrived at FBI headquarters fifteen minutes later. Olivia had not been pleased when she recognized the helicopter as belonging to Massive Dynamic, fighting down her initial reaction to decline the ride. There was no way she wanted to be in debt to Nina Sharp if she could prevent it but then she saw Walter's face glowing with excitement to be finally heading to his son and she gave in gracefully. She saw White arch an eye brow as her face broadcast her feelings and smiled reassuringly holding out his hand to help her climb into the cabin.

The short flight had been spent mainly in silence with White sitting up front next to the pilot while Astrid, Walter and Olivia sat in the seats in the cabin.

Walter pressed his face up against the window, staring down at the houses as they flew low over the suburbs heading for downtown Boston.

'This is my first flight in a helicopter, Astrix! Did you know that the word helicopter comes from the two words 'helico' for spiral and 'pter' for wings?'

Astrid grinned and nodded kindly though as a linguist she was well aware of the roots of the word.

After landing on the roof top of the FBI building, they disembarked quickly and moved away crouching low to avoid the rotors. Olivia punched in her security code on the panel next to the roof top access door and it clicked loudly as it unlocked.

White spoke briefly to the pilot before waving him off and following the others through the door and into the building.

A few seconds later the elevator doors hissed open and the small group filed into it.

'I'll need to quickly check in with Broyles and then we will go to see Peter.' She informed everyone 'Astrid, please go and sign out a vehicle for us and you David can stay with Walter in the break room…have a coffee, or tea, you Brits like tea don't you?'

As they arrived at their level the doors opened a few seconds after the chime, Olivia strode out and vanished down the corridor leaving Astrid to direct Walter and David to the break room before herself vanishing in the opposite direction.

'Well Walter. It's just you and me'

David took Walter by the elbow and guided him down the hallway to the empty break room. At this time of the night only a small contingent of Agents was on duty and with the recent events all were busy at their desks.

'A cup of tea, Walter?'

'Yes, lovely, milk and two sugars, please'

He sat down at a table and watched David locate two mugs, place a tea bag in each and pour hot water into the mugs. It took a few moments for David to find the jar with sugar, open the fridge to get out the milk, not forgetting to sniff it for freshness and soon two steaming mugs of tea were standing on the table with David sliding onto the chair opposite Walter.

David could feel Walter's eyes resting on him and looked up from his mug which he had circled with both hands enjoying the warmth and breathing in the aroma of the tea.

'There is always something soothing about a hot cup of tea…' David smiled at Walter who continued to ignore the tea in front of him. There was sorrow in his face as he finally spoke.

'I'm sorry David. I should have never asked your father to put you in harms way…'

David's smile froze and he pushed the tea away, leaning back in his chair. He had known that Walter might remember certain parts of his past, triggered by the events of today especially by David's presence and now he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

'Why did you then? It wasn't just me but also my sister…' He shook his head at the old scientist.

'Your father was a good friend. He understood the need…'

'Understood?…really, you seriously want me to believe that!' David's eyes narrowed his agitation showing on his face. '…because I surely never understood why my sister had to die to protect Peter!'

Walter sighed and let his head drop onto his chest.

'I didn't know…' he whispered.

'Peter had gotten up to his neck involved with hard core criminals peddling in espionage and my sister was sent in to help him extricate himself. I should have known it was too dangerous…'

David's voice broke with emotion.

Unbeknown to both men, Olivia had arrived at the door of the break room overhearing the conversation.

'Peter was truly sorry for that David. It still haunts him…' her voice made both men turn and stare at her. Olivia drew the door shut and walked up to David who was stunned by her comment.

'How…?'

Olivia tugged at the letter hidden in her jacket pocket and David recognized the envelope they had found in the book at Peter's home.

'While I was waiting at the hospital earlier today I read the letter. He describes his involvement with Summers, the work he did and how a young woman named Sarah helped him get away though paying with her life for it. He ran taking the information with him but was at a loss how to return it to the rightful owner. He was convinced that they had been betrayed by someone they were working with. Sarah had never confided in him who her contact was and so Peter entrusted this information to me knowing that I would do my best to complete the mission for him if he was no longer able to.'

'So he knew that Summers was most likely going to kill him?'

Olivia shook her head at David's question

'I don't think he was afraid of Summers. He had figured out that the person buying the information was an operative from the US. Seems he wanted to implicate Summers of Sarah's murder and get the information for free. Peter had arrived at Sarah's house with the information of the nationality of the buyer when they came for her…Did you know that she tasered Peter to keep him hidden?'

'Ah, my Christmas present for her when she turned 18. Nice to know it came to good use at least once.'

He didn't mention that there had been times when he would have loved to taser the hell out of Peter who repeatedly had put his life at risk for the odd harebrained adventure. Some of his scars bore witness to that.

He ignored Olivia raised eye brow at his flippant comment 'Does Peter know who the operative was?'

'Yes, though he didn't know the man's name he gave a good description of him. Peter had seen him once briefly at Summers' office and later put it together. The description of the man fits Smith to a tee by the way!'

'Damn him…' David's fist hit he table hard as he succumbed to his frustration. 'The lying bastard…to my face he told me he didn't know who murdered Sarah.'

'I think he used Summers and his goons to grab Peter probably with the intent on then killing Summers before dealing with Peter himself. Everybody would have been looking for Summers and not made the connection to Smith. I still don't understand though how the shape shifters fit in…Why would Smith work with them? And what did he want with us?'

'He has no reason to trust shape shifters or work with them. DST was trying to find a way of identifying persons who had been taken over by a shape shifter. No, I think they had infiltrated his department likely under Newton's orders. They were after Peter's information but for other reasons…'

'You know what Peter had been working on?'

'Not in detail but…' David pressed his lips together hesitating to finish the sentence.

Walter and Olivia looked at him expectantly but David shook his head.

'Sorry, I can't discuss this…'

He did look genuinely apologetic so Olivia let it rest, at least for now.

'As far as it concerns Walter, Astrid and you…may be he hoped to convince you to work for him or kill you to remove the competition. Broyles' career would have never survived the loss of his whole team.'

'Then you think the bomb was Smith's way of ensuring the best outcome for him: Either we would have agreed to work for him or get blown up…'

Olivia's interpretation made sense and David nodded as he added:

'Or someone else was trying to clean up the mess Smith had made…'

'Maybe forensics can throw some light on the origins of the bomb and answer our questions ….' Olivia stifled a yawn. 'By the way, Broyles is still at the hospital with Peter. I'll catch up with him there. Astrid should have the car ready by now…'

Just in that moment Olivia's phoned buzzed with Astrid informing her that a car was waiting at the exit close to the elevators.

'Olivia, where did Peter hide the information?' asked David as he rose from the chair, gathering up the mugs of cold tea and placed them in the sink.

'Mh, that's the interesting part…Peter wrote that Sarah had shown him this sheet of music saying it contained the location of where she had hidden the microSD card with the information. When he discovered her dead he grabbed the sheet from her piano and left.'

She opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of music and handed it to David.

'I take it you'll know what to do with it. I'm none the wiser but Peter may be able to help us once he wakes up.'

David studied the piece of paper intently silently playing the music in his head.

'No, I don't recognize the piece of music but I'll figure it out.' He looked Olivia directly in the eyes.

'I take it I can keep this?'

'Mh, yes I've got a copy of it'

* * *

When they arrived at the back entrance of the hospital a FBI agent was waiting to open the door and took them straight up to private room in which Peter was sleeping.

On opening the door they discovered Broyles sitting in the chair next to Peter's bed.

He stood up and met them at the door.

'Dunham, take Walter to see Mr. Bishop. Your report can wait till later.'

David hung back in the hallway meeting up with Broyles as the trio entered the room to see Peter surrounded by an IV stand and several monitors.

Walter stepped up close to the bed to touch his son's face as if to reassure himself it was really Peter.

'My boy…my boy' he mumbled as his eyes filled with tears.

A white bandage covered most of his head and the bruising had discolored Peter's face giving him the 'Rocky Raccoon' look with his eyelids swollen and tightly closed. A small nasal prong supplemented oxygen and two IVs were delivering fluids and a nearly completed blood transfusion.

Walter took the chart Astrid held out to him and scanned the nurse's notes on vital signs while checking the various monitors.

'Good, good…pulse steady, blood pressure still a bit high but acceptable, pulse oximetry good with low flow oxygen and he isn't running a temperature anymore.'

Astrid knew Walter would not want to leave Peter's side tonight.

'I'll go and ask the nurse if we can arrange for a cot to be put in here so you can stay with Peter…'

She quietly slipped out heading towards the nurse's station.

Olivia stood back, leaning against the wall as her heart beat anxiously. Peter looked so still and vulnerable as he lay there. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as she felt tears pricking behind her eye lids. My god she had nearly lost him today and as much as she tried to suppress those feelings which she had buried deep she couldn't ignore them anymore.

Walter turned and saw the emotion on Olivia's face.

'Oh, my dear Olive… He is going to be alright…' a big smile creased his face and he walked up to Olivia wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Her body stiffened at his touch, memories of betrayal of a child's innocence surging up before she fought it down and relaxed a fraction into the hug, patting Walter's back briefly. He wasn't that man anymore. He was Peter's father and she knew he also cared for her.

Walter returned to Peter's side, pulling the blanket down to his waist and inspecting his son's other injuries. His hands ran down Peter's chest, stopping for seconds as they traced the bruising.

'Mh, he may have a broken rib here….'

As she saw Peter's bare chest she gasped at the extent of his injuries. She recalled with a faint smile playing around her lips, the first time she had glimpsed him 'sans shirt' at the door, just wearing boxers in the middle of the night.

Walter continued to prod and poke his son and Olivia became worried he might wake him up as she noticed that Peter's breathing rate had increased with the discomfort his father was causing.

When Walter pulled the blanket further down, Olivia turned to look out of the window suddenly embarrassed and wanting to give Peter some privacy that obviously his father thought nothing of.

She could hear Walter commenting on the scrapes, bruises and swelling he found as he inspected Peter's lower body.

When she heard Walter utter: 'I wonder where they have a tendon hammer…' she knew it was time to intervene. She swung around; eyes seeking the blanket bunched up at the lower end of the bed and she grabbed it, tugging it swiftly up to cover Peter.

'Walter, Peter needs his rest. You can check his reflexes tomorrow, okay.'

The firmness in her voice startled Walter and he looked up, opening his mouth to reply as Olivia's hand shot up.

'No, that's final or I will not allow you to stay the night.' She had her hands on her hips as she glowered at Walter.

'Oh…' Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. 'You just reminded me of Gandalf from Lord of the Rings…' and he dropped his voice to a theatric growl _'You shall not pass here'_ as he mimicked the thrusting of the magical staff in the ground.

Olivia shook her head but couldn't help smiling at the film reference. Walter being Walter again no matter what the situation!

Astrid had borrowed the DVDs from the library last month and had told Olivia how fascinated Walter had been with the film version of the classic.

'Heh, guys can you keep it down a little. I've got the mother of all headaches…'

Olivia winced at hearing Peter's soft voice having wanted to prevent exactly what had occurred; they had woken him.

Walter though joyfully clapped his hands shouting out loudly

'Ah you are awake, son…hearing is okay, speech isn't slurred. Wonderful!'

At the clapping Peter squeezed his eyes briefly shut before opening them to see Olivia holding both of Walter's hands firmly and the look in her eyes spoke volumes. If Walter did not heed Olivia's warning there was a good chance he would become an orphan today.

After a few seconds long enough for Walter to get the message, Olivia released him and stepped up to the bed smiling softly at Peter.

'Heh, good to have you back. You gave us quite a fright today.'

'Mh, knew you'd find me…you look good enough to eat' he murmured unable to take his eyes off the beautiful woman bending over him. A moment later his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep again.

'Okay Walter, last warning…' whispered Olivia as she pulled a chair closer to Peter's bed for Walter

'Sit and don't move. I'll go and check on Astrid and David.'

Outside the room she saw Astrid direct an orderly with a folded up cot towards the room.

'Astrid, can you keep an eye on Walter…his antics woke Peter up just now. Once the cot is up make him lie down. He is exhausted.'

'Sure , Olivia. How is Peter?'

'He's sore, but he'll be fine.'

David was at the end of the corridor standing closely together with Broyles talking in low voices.

They noticed her approach and David looked up and smiled at her. Broyles nodded in her direction and held out his hand for the MI5 agent.

'Thank you for all your help today, White.'

After a brief shake he turned on his heels and walked out.

'Now Agent Olivia Dunham the time has come for me to take my leave…I have to catch a plane in a few hours out of Logan.'

He held out his hand which she politely grasped only to have David lift it and kiss it formally.

'It has been a pleasure working with you, Olivia.' His arctic blue eyes laughed at her.

Surprised at the gesture Olivia let him hold her hand longer than she preferred, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

'I do have one more question before you leave…' she said as her hand continued to rest gently in his grasp.

'What did Walter ask from your father?'

David released her hand as his smile faded and a serious look on his face appeared. There were several chairs in a small waiting area so he led Olivia over inviting her to sit down with him. He took a deep breath before he answered Olivia's question.

'Little over 18 years ago, just months before the Lab accident and Walter's mental break down, he came to visit my father in Oxford. He was agitated, demanding to see my father right away. I was thirteen but I remember it clearly. We were all sitting together at Sunday lunch when he stormed into the house. My father calmly led him to his study but a few minutes later we could hear them shouting at each other. I snuck into the library next door trying to hear what they were saying. Through the crack of the sliding door I could see my father behind his desk. Walter had placed a document in front of him and was talking to my father who was shaking his head in disbelief. Walter talked furiously, his voice too low for me to overhear but I my father appeared to disagree strongly and in the end only Walter's pleading made him relent. When Walter left twenty minutes later I stood in the hallway and as he passed me he ruffled my hair and gave me this sad smile. The following week my childhood came to an end. My father removed me from my school and I began to study with tutors at home. My physical education wasn't neglected either but the emphasis was on martial arts and self defense with weapons training. When I asked my father why…he told me that a war was coming and it would be up to a special group of people to defend our world. I needed to be trained in preparation but most importantly there was another special boy who I would be asked to protect with my life as he would be very important in the upcoming war.'

Olivia eyes had grown larger and larger as David talked.

'You are referring to Peter?' she asked in a toneless voice. David gave her a brief nod before he continued his account.

'I have spent the adult years following him around, keeping him safe as good as I could without him knowing that I was shadowing him. My sister had not been trained as I had and she never was trialed by Bell on Cortexiphan but when Peter got involved with Summers she was our only way in. She agreed in spite of the danger. She had always wanted to be involved, too so my father gave her his blessing to infiltrate Summers office and keep an eye on Peter. Well you know the outcome of that.'

David couldn't suppress the bitterness from his voice at the end.

'The war that is coming…what is Peter's role?'

'You mean the war that has already begun…the shape shifters are proof that it has started…' interrupted David. 'They are positioning themselves and today's events are an indication that they are stepping it up. About Peter…' David shrugged 'If my father knows he has not told me'

'Does Broyles know about this?'

'No Olivia, he only knows my MI5 cover story but I think he does suspect that there is more. Nina Sharp knows who I am though, as Massive Dynamic on William Bell's orders have been financing my father's work.'

'Work? You are not working alone?'

'When I told you I was working for the equivalent of a British Fringe division it wasn't that far from the truth but I have already shared more than my father would ever allow.'

'Then, why have you told me any of this?'

David gave her a long look before he continued

'Because I recognize in you a fellow soldier and you are close to Peter, so much more capable of protecting him than I am. I will be around though…'

He bent forward and lightly kissed Olivia on the cheek.

'Be careful Olivia Dunham, rely on your instincts and trust no one…maybe not even me, love.' There was a wistful smile on his face and Olivia got the sense his last comment wasn't in jest.

David stood up and glanced down the hallway to Peter's room.

'Please say good bye to Astrid and Walter from me'

He turned and walked over to the elevator which opened up promptly after he pushed the call button and stepped inside never glancing back.

Olivia sat alone for several minutes trying to process all she had just heard with her tired brain groaning in dismay. She glanced at her watch. Five minutes to midnight. She had been on her feet for close to 36 hours.

'No, I'm too tired now. Tomorrow I'll think about it again.'

As she walked passed the nurses desk she made a mental list of things she needed to check out tomorrow. The night nurse briefly glanced up from her paperwork and the Agent parked on a chair outside of Peter's room nodded as she passed him.

Quietly she pushed the door open only to see Astrid in a chair next to the cot fast asleep and Walter snoring softly stretched out on the cot.

Olivia sat down in the chair on the other side of Peter and her hand reached out for his hand lying on the bed. She laced her fingers with his noting how nice it felt and inspected his long fingers, the short cut nails and for the first time noticing the small scar on his left ring finger. She must ask him how he got that. With a soft sigh she kicked off her shoes, wriggling her toes and leaned forward to rest her head on her arm never letting go of Peter's hand. With a soft sigh she fell asleep close to the man she loved for which the future held an unclear threat. But she would deal with that tomorrow.

**_Well and so the team is back together all safe and sound...or are they? Epilogue soon to follow._**

**_Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. I know a big revelation on White but just wait til the epilogue-it'll have your heads spinning!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**So we come to the last chapter and I must admit I'm quite sad to say good bye to the story and to you guys. Thanks for sticking around and faithfully reviewing. Hope you are not disappointed with the conclusion of Off Key!**_

**EPILOGUE **

**-12 hours later- BOSTON**

'Heh, sleepy head.' chuckled Olivia softly as she noticed Peter's open eyes 'I thought you were going to sleep away the whole day'

Peter blinked slowly and turned his head towards Olivia. A smile formed on his face as he saw her sitting next to his bed with a women's magazine on her lap.

'Heh, gorgeous…'

'That's Dunham to you…after the stunt you pulled yesterday. Why did you fight those thugs? They nearly killed you and who would then look after Walter?'

Peter tried to sit up but sank back with a groan causing Olivia to feel guilty about her sharp reprimand.

'Sorry Olivia, they pissed me off and after they shot Walter, I lost it…'

'Wait, I'll raise the bed head a little…do you want another pillow?' Peter could see the concern in her green eyes as she jumped up to grab the remote control of the bed.

Olivia bent over Peter gently propping him up as she placed another pillow behind his head. Her face was only inches away from his and for a crazy second he considered closing the distance and kissing her. As if Olivia had sensed his thoughts she looked up directly into Peter's eyes forgetting about the pillow. Nervously she licked her lips and her pupils dilated as she read the desire in Peter's eyes. Her warm breath caressed his face and he started to lean forward when a flustered Olivia suddenly pulled back.

'Why did you never tell me about Summers?' she asked breathless, her attention focused on straightening the blanket.

Peter closed his eyes briefly before answering in a low voice.

'Not my proudest moment, Olivia. I didn't know how to tell you…how much do you know?'

'I found your letter as you intended. Also, a MI5 agent called White showed up. He had been following Summers still keen to locate the information you worked on. We were actually lucky to have his help…'

'Good looking?'

Olivia chuckled at Peter's question.

'James Bond, eat your heart out…' countered Olivia faking a dreamy look and finishing it off with a sigh. 'I think Astrid is quite sweet on him, too. And I know Walter thinks highly of him…'

'Heh, wasn't Bond MI6…?' wondered Peter

'Picky…but seriously, he kept the shape shifters from taking you, he managed to locate us after we were kidnapped, took a bullet for Astrid and then there was the small matter of the bomb…'

Peter's eyes grew bigger and bigger.

'_Shape shifters_? _Kidnapped_? _Bomb_?'

'Well, we have had our own little adventure yesterday while you were flat on your back in hospital, but it'll be all in my report, so why don't you wait for that and just concentrate on getting better now. That's an order by the way' and Olivia winked at him.

The door opened and Broyles stuck his head in.

'Dunham, can I talk to you? Mr. Bishop, it's good to see you awake and on the mend.' With that he was gone again.

'I'll be right back. Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?'

Peter smiled throwing a glance at the collection of jelly tubs next to his bed.

'Are you kidding? I'm in jelly heaven!'

'Yes, that was Walter's idea…'

She closed the door and joined her boss a few feet away.

'Forensics on the bomb just came in. The timer is of British design, Massive dynamic hold the patent.'

Olivia pursed her lips frowning at the implication.

'I can't believe White is responsible for it. There has to be another explanation…'

'The man who entered Dr. Bishop's room yesterday was recorded arriving with White on a flight from London on Thursday.'

As she watched Broyles walk away she thought she could hear David's voice in her head.

"…_Or someone else was trying to clean up the mess Smith had made…"_

**-12 hours later- Hampshire, England**

The few hours of sleep on the flight from Boston to London had helped David to find perspective. To him the choices he had made were in the best interest of the overall agenda. He had managed to avoid outright lying to Nina Sharp before boarding the Massive Dynamic private jet knowing that she was not a woman easily lied to but his father would constitute a different challenge. David had gone off mission and hell would have to be paid.

His parent's driver had been waiting for him at the airport and forty five minutes later they were on the motorway heading towards the family country estate where his parents spent each weekend. He had been told that his mother was expecting him for dinner which meant an excuse to stay in London and report to his father on Monday morning would not be tolerated. His arm ached and he absentmindedly adjusted the bandage under his shirt.

A newspaper lay on the back seat as David climbed into the car and he now picked it up which the driver noticed in his rearview mirror.

'Sir, your father asks you to read the news article on page 4'

David opened the newspaper to said page and quickly located the article.

'_Private jet crashes into ocean several miles off the English coast- no survivors'_

Well that meant Summers had been taken care of so at least that part had gone according to plan and his father would hopefully overlook the remainder of his failed mission once he understood David's reasoning.

The sun was already low in the sky when the car pulled up in front of the country home from the Edwardian period.

The door opened and his mother a petite brunette came out, a big smile on her face waiting to greet her son.

'Hallo David my dear' she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a brief hug.

'Mother, I take it you are well?'

'Yes, thank you' the smile in her voice faded as she continued 'Your father is waiting for you in the study, but don't be too long. The roast is nearly finished and I want to eat on time.'

She patted him on the back and watched him stride away down the length of the hallway to the back part of the house stopping in front of the door of his father's study. After a sharp knock he entered without waiting for permission as he knew his father was expecting him.

'David, it's good to see you home, son although I hear not all went according to plan'

Little escaped his father thanks to an excellent intelligence network.

'I always feared Smith would not be able to pull it off. His men made a mess of the kidnapping, injuring Peter Bishop so severely he nearly died and unnecessarily shooting Walter Bishop, too.'

David sat down opposite his father and accepted the offered whisky, downing the drink in one swift gulp. Henry St John was an older version of David with the blond hair turning silvery white and the once arctic blue of his eyes faded to a steely grey. Deep lines creased his face and his hands were showing the early signs of arthritis with the thickening of the small joints of his fingers. His posture though was impeccable as he sat behind his desk inspecting his son.

'He won't make that mistake again after you killed him in that off mission rescue attempt' his father commented dryly. 'I'm not pleased you gave up your cover with the CIA for a cozy love in with Broyles' Fringe team. Which part of _"I want them neutralized" _did you not understand?'

'In my opinion Peter is well protected within the team. Agent Dunham is quite formidable and I trust she will keep him safe'

'Nonsense, working in Fringe division just makes him a target. I thought you had understood that, David. I wanted him as far away from it and far away from his father. Walter is too dangerous. If he remembers then all our years of planning are for nothing.'

'Father, it was too late for that. The time for intervention was in Iraq. I have tried to make the best of the situation. Nina concurred with my assessment. At this stage Peter is most effective working with his father and Agent Dunham. The cases they have worked on…'

'I really don't care what Nina thinks…'interrupted his father coldly 'and all I can see is Peter blindly stepping onto a battle field he has no understanding of'

'And whose fault is that? I wanted him brought into the organization after the shambles with Summers!' countered David irritated by his father's short sightedness.

'You know my position on that David'

'Well and what is your position on blowing up a quiet seaside community? I did not appreciate the bomb your man put in Walter's bag. Killing the whole team exposes us! Broyles would have never rested till he found the person responsible.'

Henry St John shrugged and the lack of concern chilled David to the bone.

'Yes Mitchell may have been a touch overeager but he was following orders. You weren't meant to be with them. This may teach you a lesson to do as you are told in the future.'

It appeared his father had forgotten that he was talking to a grown man and not a little school boy. He stood up and poured himself another whisky turning his back on his father. Best he didn't face him when he lied.

'Walter didn't recognize me so it should be alright for now.'

'Only time will tell if changing horses mid race was a wise decision on your part, David. The CIA and Smith was our best option in protecting him. If we cannot keep Peter Bishop safe then the last resort will be for you to kill him. He cannot be allowed to fall into Newton's hands. The consequences would be catastrophic, David'

'Peter was about to fall into Newton's hands. Three of the men working with Smith were shape shifters! They came after Peter in the hospital and then again after Walter.'

It gave David a little pleasure to see the alarm on his father's face. Obviously Broyles had managed to keep a lid on this not even his father had heard about the involvement of shape shifters.

Henry St John watched as his son walk across to the window overlooking the garden.

'I can see mother decided against planting the roses…'

David smiled pleasantly at his father hoping he would see reason as the information sunk in but the knitted eye brows and tightness around his mouth indicated that his father wasn't inclined to revise his opinion.

When David had met Olivia Dunham, seen what she was capable of, he had felt hope for the first time that maybe they could change the future Bell and Bishop feared. He had always championed the option to tell Peter Bishop the truth and have him working with them, but this had been strictly forbidden by Walter Bishop all those years ago. He had never been given a reason why Peter wasn't to know about Walter Bishop's and Bell's work and David wondered if even his own father understood. Reading some of the files on Fringe division's cases confirmed to him that his instinct was correct. It pained David but the time had come to choose sides.

His father spoke up again.

'Now on the other matter, David… Did you locate the file that Peter Bishop worked on?'

'No, father. He never took it because he didn't know where Sarah had hidden it.'

David sipped from his whisky remembering the sage advice "if lying keep it as close to the truth as possible" and he was lying by omission.

'If you'll excuse me father… I would like to freshen up before dinner'

He finished his whisky and placed the empty glass on the desk, walking out without waiting for an answer from his father.

Henry St John leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him.

There had been a change in David when his sister died all those months ago and it had become obvious to him that his own son had ceased to believe in the group's goals. The outcome of this recent mission confirmed his suspicion that he could not rely on his son anymore.

A knock on the door made him look up.

'Come in Mitchell'

A middle aged burly man entered the room and stood in front of Henry St John's desk

'Sir, I'm sorry'

'They got lucky, Mitchell and so did my son. You weren't to know that David would come and rescue them from Smith. At least he eliminated Smith and his men but the bomb would have solved all our problems. Broyles and his team will be more careful now but another opportunity may present itself soon. And David…he does tend to drive too fast and his mother has repeatedly warned him that he'll kill himself one day… Leave now. I don't want David to see you as I fear you wouldn't survive it.'

The man nodded and quietly left the room.

Henry St John refilled his glass, staring at the amber liquid before putting the glass to his lips and drinking. The decision hadn't come lightly. He fought down the grief and reminded himself that the greater good came before his son's life. Walter Bishop had started him on this path and nothing and no one would make him leave it, not even his son.

* * *

David knew he didn't have much time. When he recognized the timer, he knew that the bomb had been meant for him as much as Walter and the team. If he had stayed on mission he would have met up with Mitchell and Peter Bishop at the warehouse while the bomb would have eliminated Smith and the Fringe team. By helping Olivia, Walter and Astrid he had signed his death warrant.

He would have to activate his plan sooner than he wanted but he would adapt. The main aim for now was to remain alive.

He reached his sister's room and opened the door. His mother had left everything in place and even Sarah's piano had been shipped back from London standing close to the window. For a fleeting moment he saw his sister sitting at her piano, looking up with a wide smile as he entered the room and he shook his head pushing the memory aside.

When David reached the piano, he pulled out the chair and sat down placing the sheet of music in front of him. His hands rested on the ivory keys for a moment before he started to play the music concentrating on the notes. There it was. He played the section of music again listening. Yes, the note was pitched lower than it should, definitely off key. He ran his fingers over the ivory key, jiggled it gently and watched it give way. After pulled it out he found the microSD card and removed it.

'Clever sis…I knew you wouldn't let me down. I just hope it was worth it…'

His gaze lingered on a photo of Sarah and him from a Christmas many years ago, his finger tracing her bright smile. The time had come to say good bye to his sister and their life together as he would never return to his family home after today.

Ten minutes later he walked into the kitchen where his mother was busy turning over the roast potatoes before putting them back into the oven.

'Oh David! Good, dinner is nearly ready, darling. Would you be so kind to fetch your father from the study? I have buzzed him twice but he is not answering.'

'Of course, but I can't stay for dinner. Something has come up and father wants me on a plane tonight. That's probably why he isn't answering the intercom as he doesn't want to be interrupted…I'll go and check on him but best you keep his dinner warm for him.'

David could see his mother's disappointment and smiled apologetically. He bent down and kissed his mother's cheek, lingering for a few seconds as he closed his eyes with sadness. She wouldn't understand what he had to do and it would break her heart.

'I love you, mum' he whispered and he could see the pleasure in her eyes at the tenderness he showed her.

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. '…and I love you, too. Be careful and I'll see you soon'

He smiled at her and nodded faintly as he turned and strode out of the kitchen. Only later did she realize that he had been saying good bye to her and she would never see her son again.

David glanced at his watch. He had to hurry as his ride would be here soon. Arriving back at his father's study he pushed the door open and quietly closed it behind him.

His father was sitting at his desk, unable to move or call out but his eyes were open and he could hear and see all.

The paralytic agent that David had slipped into the whisky bottle as he poured himself a drink earlier had achieved the desired effect.

'I'm sorry father….but you left me no choice.'

Biochemistry had always been a forte in his family and David had specially developed this particular agent which in other circumstances may have aroused pride in his father.

The more you struggled the worse you became affected, quite ingenious really.

David stopped in front of a panel in the wall and gently pressed against it. As it slid aside it revealed a safe with a key pad. His fingers flew over the pad and the audible click informed him the safe had been unarmed.

David heard his father gasp and smiled grimly: Safe cracking 101. Thanks to his father he had been trained well, something the old man may not forget in the future.

The most important item in the safe was an old manuscript which he reverently pulled out.

The original ZFT manuscript that Walter Bishop had given Henry to guard and based upon which his father had made all the plans. Many times his father had read passages of it to him but never had he been allowed to handle it.

He then walked over to his father's desk and inserted a USB into his father's computer.

A deep growl escaped from his father's chest.

'Now, now you don't think I'm leaving without a copy of all your files and to be fair I'll leave a little something behind for you'

On completion of the download David released a worm that would destroy his father's files and any other computer's it came in contact with. He knew that MI5 firewall would not recognize it until it was too late.

'Don't worry, father. I'm not totally unpatriotic. It will only cripple files belonging to your division. MI5 won't be the wiser what is missing. But you will have to spend some time putting everything back in order…'

He pocketed the USB and held onto the manuscript turning a last time to face his father.

'I know you ordered Mitchell to kill me. I really should return the favor but call it my weakness I don't like to kill anybody even if it would be prudent to do so. The drug will wear off in about eight hours, long enough for me to get out of the country. By the way, Mother thinks you are working and will leave you undisturbed. Don't worry she'll keep your dinner warm. The roast potatoes did look scrumptious!'

The growling intensified and David could just imagine the colorful expletives his father was launching at him.

David St John was now a fugitive with a price on his head and he would have to become a ghost.

He closed the door behind him and a few minutes later he calmly walked out the front door and into the night.

* * *

**24 hours later, Monday afternoon, Boston FBI Headquarters**

Olivia stared at the two opened folders in front of her. Nina Sharp had couriered them over to her with a brief note attached: FYI

The first had a news paper clipping of an article reporting on a private jet plane crash just off the coast of Britain with the loss of life of a James Summers of Devon, businessman and his pilot. After what he had put Peter through she couldn't feel any guilt over the man's death.

The other folder though had caused her heartache. The Times reported the sudden death of Lord Henry St John's son in a car accident on Sunday night as he was returning to the family estate. The tire on his car blew out and he crashed into a 250 year old oak tree killing him instantly. A black & white headshot of David accompanied the short article together with a smaller one of the mangled wreck.

She would have to have a closer albeit careful look at Henry St John who appeared to play for keeps but it would have to wait till tomorrow.

Peter was expecting her at the hospital as the previous four text messages had indicated he was close to strangling his father if no one came and took him home. She wondered if Walter had ever found that tendon hammer.

Her phone buzzed again with a new text message and with a patient sigh she flipped it open to read the message:

'_Any news of my demise is exceedingly premature…'_

_**The End…well at least for now!**_

_**Okay, so loved it? Hated it? Please let me know, so review...and I guess I have left possibilities for another story but that will definitely depend on you guys, therefore if you'd like to read some more in this vein let me know and I'll talk to my Muse. Until then take care**_

_Comment: I initially set out to write a 'whumpage story' for Peter, something from his shady past and then this monster evolved...Some of the story came from my feelings about Bellie & Walter...they discovered a way to spy on the other universe-Bell for greater financial gain and Walter in the end for personal gain. Once the fabric between the two universes had been disrupted these bright men discovered the consequences and I think they would have started to try to fix things-each in their own way...there is also some implication that they may have known the future glimpsed through the psychedelic dream states, knew that a war would come...Bellie intervened by taking bits of Walters brain, as if to stop Walter from doing something (? harmful to the other universe) and I'm not sure but for the purpose of this story Walter consented to this and the mental breakdown being a consequence ( think how different Walter was when Newton reunited him with his missing bits) I think that if Walter knew he wouldn't be there for Peter he would have tried to have someone else look after him so I thought I'd use the reference to Oxford in his bio and implicate Walter as the author of ZFT and well the rest is the story...I have a few more ideas but I'll leave those for a future Fic_


End file.
